Rebellious
by SoulCry
Summary: Shampoo realizes her mistakes with Ranma and wants to start fixing them. Will she really fix them and gain the pigtailedboy s heart? SEVERE HIATUS.
1. Eyes Wide Open

Disclaimer 1: I, solemnly swear that I'm up to no good, er, I mean, I don't own any character, just the storyline in which I decided to enter them. Or should I say, torture them?

Disclaimer 2: Guys, I'm back to the Ranma stories, and I'm back for a reason that I will say at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer 3: Maybe one of the characters is going to be rebellious and out-of-character but not that much. Just the necessary for the story to go on. Oh, before I forget, this story is placed some while before Sapphron (don't remember the name quite well, please understand-lol-) Attack and the obvious kidnapping in the manga (Please understand this too, I don't have the infrastructure that could make possible that I saw the anime)

Disclaimer 4: Erm…Um…Guess I wrote what's was supposed to be here in the previous one…Well, just two things to say here, I'm out of disclaimers and the final one. Please R&R after you read this chapter! )

> marks Chinese

_This _marks thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 1: Eyes wide open_

A little bee was flying peacefully around some flowers, working for the welfare of the whole hive. Going from a flower to another in a matter of seconds. Filling its tanks of pollen full before it was enough and could return to the hive to release it just to come back for more. Of course, this little bee was doomed the instant it went out of the safeness of the hive. Once it ended with one flower and was going to another, a big long thing split the bee in two, no matter the reflexes it had, the speed, its life ended.

The two parts of the bee fell to the floor before a shadow covered them. This shadow was unique, the shadow of a girl. But not any girl, she had lavender-colored hair. Obviously not many girls could split a bee in two with a sword, but her being an Amazon made it quite possible. She had Chinese dress on, it was almost indecent for the length of it, it showed too much leg. The name of this young Amazon was Shampoo.

A sour face was the one anyone could see if they wanted to. She wasn't in a good mood.

_Why? _She asked to self _why haven't I married Airen by now? Does he even love me? I know he cares about me, after all, he almost said he loved after the Reversal jewel incident… But for what reason? _Her mind was in deep thoughts while her shadow covered the bee's split corpse.

_Why? What have I done wrong? _Three hundred and twenty four images passed through her mind that instant. Images of what she had tried to do to gain Ranma's heart, images of the way he deceived him, how she hadn't trusted him that he could love her without a love potion or a tampered ramen. Images of the way he reacted when he understood what was happening, how she had tricked him using his instincts and ways. Images of pain, of sorrow to only one person, her.

She dropped to her knees in heart-pain, big tears came to her eyes at that moment of revelation. A moment that would change her from that moment.

_How could…how could I do this to Airen? How I never felt any remorse? Any guilt? Anything that would make me feel bad? _She broke that instant in sobs. In loud sobs of pain. Pain that she had caused to Ranma but most of all, in the long run, to her.

She was a while outside in her 'training'. Long enough for the sun to set and she was there, sobbing. Cologne wasn't there, she had to go to Joketsuzoku for a quick meeting and Mousse wasn't there too. He was in a training trip and he was supposed to come back in two months. In any way, the Nekohanten was closed while Cologne was out, so no work to Shampoo.

When she could move on from the sobs, she got up. _I'm going to talk to Airen and see if I can fix this before it is way too late. But first I need some of that potion to prove Airen that I'm serious. _She entered the Neko and fetched a vial, with a purple liquid inside. She ran out and started to rooftop-hop towards the Tendo dojo.

* * *

"RANMA, YOU BAKA!" Akane's shout thundered in the whole Tendo household. It was a special night today. This night, Akane offered to cook dinner. And of course, Ranma was obliged to comply and eat her food. Before anyone could even make him, he was gone in a small ninja-like smokescreen. He left for the only place no one could catch him, well, no one from the house at least. 

He sat near one border of the roof with his legs hanging down from it. From that position, he lied down on the roof and stared at the stars. A small smile reached his lips. Even if Akane had gone ballistic a minute ago, he could get some peace where he was and almost no one could take that from him.

Of course, he should have thought it better, he wasn't going to have a 'nice evening' today. He figured that when he heard feet on the rooftop. _So much for a good view…_ He thought and waited until the one that landed on the roof moved into his range of sight. No one came into it. Instead, He felt something hard on the top of his head, something that felt like a head too _Who's this? No one took this long to either say something or attack me_ He thought again and moved his head a bit so he could see the top of the other one's head. Only lavender hair saluted.

"Shampoo…" He whispered and raised a brow. She never had done this before, never when she had the opportunity to jump and hug him tightly. He knew and understood it was a way of affection and love, but it was too far, at least when there was another one near them when she did that.

She heard the whisper and knew he had seen her. But instead of acting, she remained like that, united to him from their heads. It was a change for both, to Ranma because that he understood that Shampoo could react differently when she saw him. And to Shampoo because that way she managed to get a neat moment with her Airen without her hugging him or something like flashing too much skin.

Almost twenty five minutes of silence and doubt from Ranma's part, she spoke, but not normally, painfully.

"Airen, Shampoo sorry." She whispered. A tear came out of her eye accompanying that phrase _Sorry? Sorry about what?_ He thought and wrinkled his brows in thought.

"Shampoo sorry for deceiving you. Shampoo sorry for not treating Airen well enough as Airen deserves, sorry for not trusting Airen that Airen could love Shampoo with all heart and had to use evil stuff. Shampoo sorry for making you feel angry about what Shampoo did and sorry about all the wrong stuff Shampoo did." She continued like reading his mind

_Oh, my! _He thought very Kasumi-like. He thought of all, not the last tries but the whole thing. Not the leg of the table but the table as a whole. He understood what she had said, but couldn't deny that it could be another plot.

"Shampoo know Airen can't believe Shampoo. Shampoo did too much bad to make Airen believe Shampoo this quickly, so brought something that could help." She added and Ranma sat up in the doubt. He turned to watch her as she sat up and turned to face him. The moment she did, he wished she hadn't. She was crying uncontrollably and obviously in pain. But that didn't stop her from doing what she came to do.

She pulled out the vial and showed it to him. Before he could barely open his mouth to ask what it was, she explained

"It truth serum. When person drink this, can't lie or say 'don't know'. Have to answer and answer is always true." He looked to her right hand, where the serum was on her palm "Shampoo want to prove Airen she can change for the good. And try again if Airen give to chance to try to make Airen love Shampoo without any weird stuff." She said and a tear fell near the vial

"You sure about this? How can I be sure that this works? How can I be sure that if I ask you something it will be the truth and nothing else?" He asked dubitative.

"Don't know. Maybe Ranma try a drop? It last less than a minute." She explained and he raised a brow. Something made him agree to the terms, a second later he learned what. It was the way her face was, so much in pain but it also showed a lot of initiative to show something else.

"What will happen if I drink this?" He asked

"Except what Shampoo explained before, don't know, never tried." She said truthfully with no serum and in a tone that made Ranma believe her.

"Ok. I will try a drop. You ask me a question, just one. And if this works, I can ask you stuff?" She nodded "All right." He finished. She uncorked the vial and spilled a drop on Ranma's finger. He looked at it for a second before he entered the finger in his mouth and let the drop do its magic.

Immediately he felt weird. He wasn't in pain or suffering in any way, just, he was there. Nothing to disturb that. It was like being in a cloud or between harmless smoke. Just peace.

"What would Ranma do if Shampoo proves she can change for good?" A voice asked, he placed it immediately, it was Shampoo. He thought the answer for less than a second. He tried to answer a lie but he couldn't. Instead he croaked

"Give her a chance." She smiled and waited until the serum finished its effect. She wanted to keep her word to Ranma in a first proof that she was really changing. Soon, Ranma was back after some head-shaking.

"That was strange." He commented

"How like?" She asked with her head bent to a side a bit.

"Too much peace, it wasn't painful either. Just…quiet." He explained with his brows wrinkled in impression.

"My turn. Now Ranma ask whatever he feels like asking." Shampoo announced and wolfed the potion down. She entered the peace-like trance and waited.

"What would be your first action if I accept to give you a chance?" He asked

"Feel relief."

"And after that?"

"Go talk to Great-grandmother and make Shampoo's point clear." She croaked

"What would you do if you get kicked out of the Neko?" he asked this quite weirdly. He hadn't changed the tone, it was just the tension of the question and the answer beneath it.

"Talk to Airen to let Shampoo stay in back-yard of Violent Girl's house." She answered right away. And his eyes opened wide but couldn't fight the smile when he thought of what could be with Shampoo living just ten feet away from him.

"Would you treat the others right if that happens?"

"As right as they deserve." She replied seriously

"Why didn't you ask the old ghoul before coming here?"

"Because Great-grandmother not home and come back tonight a bit later and I wanted to have Airen by my side." He looked at her. His brows wrinkled

"And why would you want me by your side?"

"Because that way Shampoo can prove that she doesn't need magic stuff to ask for Ranma's help and because I need Airen to face Great-grandmother's wrath and actions when I tell her."

"So this is all a sentimental thing…"

"Yes." It wasn't a question but she answered anyway. Proving the whole point, the point that she really cared about his opinion and feelings.

"And when did you say that the old ghoul was coming back? I mean in exact time." He really wanted to take this out of the way and make Shampoo feel better as soon as possible.

"In…What time is it?" He looked at the clock tower three blocks away and narrowed his eyes to have a better view

"It says…ten past eight."

"In twenty minutes." She replied and started squirming. A second later she shook her head enthusiastically

"You ok?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. Airen want to come with me to face Great-grandmother?" she said lowering her head a bit.

"Yes, Shampoo. I see you really need my aid in this stuff." He replied assuring her. He almost predicted a hug in that moment and Akane or Ukyo looking and breaking the moment. Of course, he didn't know the new Shampoo, the one that didn't hug him. His face fell a bit but remained still. Instead of a hug, she gave him a big lovingly smile that he liked in a way much more than the hug. It was a proof that she still loved him but didn't have to clomp to him in a way to show it.

* * *

Cologne entered the Nekohanten after an exhaustingly boring trip. She just wanted to have a tea and rest for a while. Instead of having light on already, she found the whole place in the dark. 

_Mmhh, wonder where Shampoo is now…_ She thought turning on the lights and placing the few luggage she had by a side of the table. After she prepared a tea, she sat on a chair and started to enjoy it.

* * *

The pair descended in front of the Neko minutes later. He looked at her doubting if she was doing the right thing but she didn't look at him back. Instead she made a step front clearing Ranma's doubts. 

Shampoo opened the door and got in with Ranma hot on her tail. Cologne was still perched on the chair, she looked at Shampoo from behind the cup on her face.

"Great-grandmother." She said seriously enough to make Cologne leave the cup immediately and look at her with her brows wrinkled. "Shampoo made decision about Airen." She announced

"And what is that decision?" Cologne replied with a slight tone of fear of what it would be.

"Shampoo reached that Shampoo would not follow the law that makes Shampoo marry Ranma. If Shampoo wants to marry Ranma, it will be because we share love, not because stupid law makes me marry Ranma." Her answer was painful to both. It was the significance of the revelation.

Because Shampoo rejected to follow the law, she was now considered out of the tribe. That was a crushing feeling. But most of all, it caused sorrow. It meant that Shampoo wasn't going to be able to see her most deared friends. All those years in the village, training, feeling and of course, learning. Learning to breathe in the suffocation of life, learning to face the trials that living placed in front of her.

" You know what the implications of this are, don't you?>" She asked in Chinese.

"Yes, Great-grandmother." She replied intending to not leave Ranma out of the conversation, even if he didn't understand what they were talking about. She felt that she owed at least to that. To understand what she was facing for him.

"In that instance…Shampoo" Cologne's tone got hard and tough "You are therefore forbidden to go to Joketsuzoku and you are also disposed of the title of "Amazon" and "Champion of the Amazons" She finished roughly.

* * *

So, what do you think? I was a bit fumed that they always mark Shampoo as a dumb, clueless amazon, but i´m trying to break that line. I think Shampoo is smart sometimes, maybe too much for her own liking, like the beggining of this story. Anyway, you know what to do, just press that little nice button down there and review:) 


	2. Seven a Side

Disclaimer: Check Chapy 1. :)

Oh my god! I just received some good reviews! faints Ohhh…my head…what happened? checks screen Yay! Reviews! Starts dancing stupidly with the background music of a metal band Oh, I thank you so so so much! You don't know how happy this makes me! Keep reviewing and you'll keep a happy writer!

And if you want to give and idea or two for the incoming chapters, feel free to do it! I'm open for anything Spreads arms widely with a big smile Anyway, here's chapter 2 and Shampoo's reaction to her banning…

* * *

_Chapter 2: Seven a Side_

Ranma was stunned. He was a spectator of Shampoo's throw of the Amazon tribe. Of course he hadn't expected that. He supposed that the lavender-haired ex-Amazon was going to be punished in a not that severe way. Hard training or maybe some pain-inflicting device, but not that!

"Shampoo understands." Her voice got him out of his thoughts and his sight on her. Of course he was incredulous of her attitude. She had just been expelled from her way of life! How could she be acting so well about that!

"In that case, give me your bonbori." Cologne added and Shampoo did so.

"NO!" Ranma exclaimed finally entering the dispute. Both looked at him "I will not accept this!" He added

"It's not your decision, boy, it's Shampoo's." Cologne replied with a hurt face. She didn't want to do it but rules are rules.

"Ranma." Shampoo called and he looked at her "Shampoo know all way back what to happen. Please let Great-grandmother finish this." She pleaded and he reluctantly gave in with a nod. His head kept down.

"This is not in the rules, but you may keep all the knowledge and your sword because it was a gift, not a weapon from the amazons. Also, let me give you this so you can make your life alone here better." Cologne hopped out of the room with a sad face. Ranma looked at her dumbfounded. Before Ranma could say a thing, Cologne was back with a black box with a drawing of a golden dragon on it.

"What that, great-grandmother?" She asked surprised, in her life she never saw that box.

"It has a few presents that you two might find useful." She added and handed over the box. "You must get your stuff because of this turn of events, I will go back to the village and this restaurant is going down." She explained sadly. It was a nice place, lots of fun stuff happened in their walls, Cologne feared she might miss it.

"I see…" Ranma commented. No more Nekohanten and its incredibly delicious ramen. No more Cologne to run if he had a problem and no more Mousse to stand again. Actually, the last was a good thing now that he passed over it. And the first thing, well, he would have to fix that on his own, maybe more visits to Ucchan?

"Ok." Shampoo applied and went upstairs to get everything she owned or had

"Boy" Cologne started and that left an impression, normally it was "son-in-law" but this name made the matters even worse "I have my beliefs that something made Shampoo go to this extreme. I don't know if you had anything to do with it, but I will not act against you even if you had some say in it. Please keep her safe in here, you surely must know that she loves you very much but I'm disappointed to know that it's not reciprocated. Don't worry, treat her nice and I think that would be the least to do." Cologne finished when Shampoo was coming down with a white backpack, big enough to carry Ranma in it.

"Shampoo ready." She announced and went next to Ranma. She placed the bag in front of her and kept a sad face the whole time. It wasn't time to keep talking, it was time to move on. "Great-grandmother…Shampoo will miss you." She said in pain

"It's still time to retract if you want to. I will not think less of you if you do so." Cologne replied, her tone was almost of begging but Shampoo shook her head

"No, this is something that Shampoo must do on own. Shampoo try to stay in touch." She smiled a bit, her real smile since the pair left the Tendos' roof.

Cologne watched her great-granddaughter grab the backpack but not putting it on her back. Instead, she grabbed it like luggage. Shampoo didn't say a word while she walked out of the Neko with a sour face. Cologne just staring at her.

A minute later the pair was a pair of blocks far from the Neko. Shampoo couldn't stand it more, she dropped on Ranma and cried harder than she had ever done. Ranma tried to make her feel better by patting her back but it was completely useless, she was drowning in her pain.

He kept her in a hug for maybe fifteen minutes. When she finally made a step back, she faced Ranma-Chan. She laughed with a tear running on her face

"What's so funny?" She asked with a smile. It was a change to see her move from crying to laughing in less than ten seconds

"Ranma is girl now, too much tear and triggered curse." Shampoo explained with a big smile.

"Better laugh than cry." Ranma applied with another smile. Shampoo grabbed her bag and started walking with her newly-changed-female-martial-artist –Airen. While later of silence, they reached the Tendo front door.

"This is not going to be well. You know it fairly well." Shampoo nodded "In that case, you will have to aid me. Not the pathetic display I made with Cologne." She asked

"Of course. I happy to help you." She replied shortly. Ranma opened the door and went in with Shampoo in tow. They entered the living where Soun and Genma were playing a game (Sorry can't remember the name of that game they keep playing all the time). The other one there was Kasumi that was picking up the dishes from dinner

"Pop, Mr.Tendo, there is something I would like to ask." Ranma started calling the trio their attention

"What is she doing here?" Genma asked seriously

"She has something to do with what I have to ask." Ranma added

"Ok, and what is that?" Soun continued

"To let Shampoo stay here." Ranma finished and prepared for the beating or yelling of his life. Weird thing is that it never came.

"And why would we do that, boy?" Genma raised a brow

"Because she's alone."

"Alone? Doesn't she have the lot of amazons and that old thing?"

"Not any more. She isn't an Amazon anymore." Ranma added lowering his head a bit to the bad memory.

"How do you know that? How do you know it isn't another trick to put you in their clutches like so many times before?" Soun asked again

"I…I really think that I'm not the one to talk about that." Ranma replied

"HA! I knew it! It is just a lousy trick of that old ghoul and the girl to maintain Ranma from marrying her rightful fiancée!" Genma added and Soun nodded in agreement

"I don't know, father. It seems that neither of them wants to talk about that." Kasumi intervened

"Take that back." Ranma replied furiously completely ignoring Kasumi's line. He was so immersed in the fury of his father last comment that his ears weren't working for a second. "I mean it. Take that back or I'm leaving with her."

"Boy, you are nobody to threaten us." Genma replied with his brows wrinkled and a serious attitude

"Prove it." His rebellious attitude really got into the seniors. They got up immediately with anger for face "Really, prove that I'm no one to threat you." He added calmly and almost wanting for them to act

"You asked for it, boy!" Genma snapped cracking his knuckles

"You are going to be beaten into crud!" Soun added

"Know what? Next time, try to be meaner, it doesn't scare anyone." Ranma replied with a short smile. That was the end of the line.

"Boy, come with us." Genma ordered and the old ones started to walk towards the Dojo. Before they disappeared, Ranma made a sign to Shampoo to follow him. She applied happily. The pair entered the dojo to find the old ones sitting at one side

"Why is she here?" Genma asked

"We're going to have a fight, right?" Both nodded "In that case, two versus one is a bit unfair, so I asked her to aid me."

"Seems ok to me." Soun replied and both got up in unison. It was a very long time since both of them were working in that way. It was a complicated technique that allowed both of them to move as one only parted in two.

"You're going to pay for your insolence." Genma spat as the two of them got the same stance at the same time. Ranma and Shampoo got to their own stances, different from the other. A minute passed by and no one moved. Just when they were going to die of old from waiting, the seniors split and moved in opposite directions. Making the young ones stay back-on-back against the attacks.

"WHAT IS THAT HUSSY DOING HERE?" A voice roared and the four stopped and looked at the source, obviously Akane.

"Later, Akane. We're in the middle of something important here." Ranma replied and the fight re-commenced with a new spectator. But it didn't end there, the other two missing Tendos arrived shortly after but without making a noise.

Soun jumped with a flying kick while Genma made a sweeping kick. The kids grabbed hands and twisted in the air to dodge both attacks. They landed just in time to attack both of them, Ranma attacked Soun and Shampoo attacked Genma. The old ones could block the first punch but then the kids surprised both when they changed their opponents in a swift motion. They only needed a well-connected punch to be defeated.

The fathers landed on opposite sides of the Dojo. The kids just nodded to each other in a victory way. Both had a smile on their faces.

"Now, do you accept?" Ranma asked nicely

"Yes." Both replied with a faint voice

"Great." She said happy with a real smile "Follow me, miss." Ranma joked and both intended to leave

"What did our fathers agreed with you?" Nabiki asked with a brow up

"Shampoo's latest moving place." Ranma replied with a little shrug

"Where?" Akane asked with a bit of fear in her voice

"Guess." Ranma smiled and left with Shampoo leaving a very fish-like Akane for the way she moved her mouth so many times. They went to fetch the backpack and Ranma to change back into a guy.

"So, where do you want to stay? I think you said outside but after this incident…Of course not the girls' room but maybe another one?" He asked as they climbed the stairs

"Where Ranma stay?" She asked back

"Um…here" He said opening the door and showing the inside "But pop's sleeping here and…" He smiled as she threw Genma's stuff to another room, an empty one, and placed her backpack in his room. Now, their room. "Well, that fixes that problem, but you know what? Akane will go ballistic when she finds about this." Ranma replied

"Ranma know what? Shampoo not care for what Violent Girl think if she find about this." Her answer came with a short smile. She fixed the futon that was undone and made Ranma go outside of the room

"Hey! It's my room too!" he protested

"Shampoo want to change into sleeping clothes. Be decent, 'pervert'" She said the last with a smile and a small laugh. But in her best Akane tone. He was stuck waiting outside the door, so he leaned against the wall. What he didn't count was that Akane was going to pass through that corridor in that moment. She didn't say anything for a change, just looked at him with a death-stare and kept going. A minute later of waiting, he heard Shampoo's voice

"Shampoo ready." He got in with some fear to find Shampoo naked and waiting to latch onto him but he only found Shampoo in her own futon. He mentally kicked himself for being so dumb. _That Shampoo is gone, dummy!_ He assured and simply dropped himself on his futon.

"What a night." He commented

"Yes. Very…um…agitated night." She agreed. Silence covered the room for some instants

"Airen."

"Mh?" He replied

"Shampoo want to go school with Airen. Will be very boring here with no work and nothing to do." She had a very good point there

"We'll…ahhhh" He yawned "see tomorrow." He finished

"No, want to finish this now." Shampoo replied

"Ok, you wanna go with us? We'll go talk to the principal tomorrow before classes and see what we can do, happy? Now please let me sleep." He pleaded and she allowed him to sleep because she agreed to the deal.

* * *

You know what to do! Press that nice button and make your point valid:)  
So, how do you think this is going? Things are going to chill out for some while now, maybe some other...Guest in the Tendos´? REVIEW! 


	3. Learning to Breathe…Again

_Guys! I´m back with a new chapter! It´s a thank you to your awesome reviews. Yes, i think that you should put this stuff in the alert and review either (You know who i´m talking about) So keep this up and as i said last chapter, you´ll keep a happy writer:)

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Learning to Breathe…Again_

The sun was already out when Akane woke up. _Ranma Baka _Was her first thought of the day. She got up and started to get dressed to go to school. _Why did he have to ask Shampoo to live here? Doesn't she have a place with that old bean? And why they were fighting with dad and Mr.Saotome?_ All those questions circled her mind at an incredible speed. When she finished with those thoughts and alike, she was already going down the stairs.

As she entered the living room, she found everything a bit abnormal. Nabiki was reading her normal manga, but Kasumi was picking up a dish from the table.

"Sis, what are you doing?" She asked to the eldest one

"Picking up some used dishes, would you like something to eat?" She asked back with her characteristic smile, acquiring an out-of-the-world-but-not-that-much-from-reality look.

"Yes." Akane smiled back and sat next to the table "You know where Ranma is?" She asked when she saw that he wasn't there and in twenty minutes they were starting classes

"Not really, he left early this morning." Kasumi replied placing a plate full of food in front of her, still with her smile.

"A Saotome leaving early?" Nabiki asked amused "Will wonders never cease?" She added to one in particular.

_He left early. What did he have to do this early? He never did this before…Thinking about that, he never asked Shampoo to live here…Oh no!_ Realization reached her mind as she trotted to the room Ranma now shared with Shampoo. She opened the door in expectation of what to see…

…Shampoo snoring peacefully inside her futon. Her smile was a peaceful one. Akane sighed in relief, it was not going to happen. She closed the door and left back to the living and finish eating her breakfast.

"What's wrong, young sister?" Nabiki asked again diverted from her manga

"I thought that maybe Ranma would…naaah, just guessing." She finished swatting her hand in disbelief _I just hope he isn't going to do what I think he is going to…_ She thought.

* * *

Ranma entered his room by the window. He had some bruises on his clothes. _Stupid Pineapple Principal, had to throw those stupid pineapple bombs at me!_ He thought sourly while he changed clothes to the same ones but in better state.

_At least Shampoo slept well, what I had to make her enroll at school and start today._ He walked next to her and nudged her to wake her.

"C'mon sleepy head, get up!" He said with a short smile. Shampoo didn't wake up but her lips twitched a bit _You're trying me…Well, two can play that game…_ "Yawn, maybe I'll go to school. Shampoo can be here alone for some, erm, say, six hours alone instead of going to school with me." He finished and moved towards the door. He never made it because a hand grabbed his arm. "Gotcha." He smiled to the lavender-haired girl next to him

"Airen bluffing!" She exclaimed hurt, but jokingly hurt. She patted his arm and let go if his arm. She stood up "Now leave, Shampoo need to change." She added and he applied. Minutes later they were walking towards Furinkan High after some good stealth food-snatching from Ranma. Their breakfast didn't last more than two blocks.

* * *

A minute later, Ukyo was closing the door to her restaurant with a smile and whistling a song. _Hope Ranchan didn't miss me._ He had seen her the day before… but you know that girl…

She started walking towards Furinkan High and in one of the intersections, she encountered Akane walking alone for a change.

"Oh, hi!" She said waving her hand a bit. Ukyo looked at her for a second _Is that sorrow? Or maybe regret?_ She thought

"Hi, Akane. Everything ok? How's that Ranchan isn't with you this morning?" They kept walking towards school

"I…Well, he left early for school today." She stated and Ukyo stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" He asked seriously and with her eyes open wide

"Ranma left early for school today." She parroted

"Will wonders ever cease?" Ukyo asked to the air and repeating Nabiki's early line. Some time later, they reached school and Kuno in the front.

"Akane Tendo, my hearts bumps further when my eyes contemplate your beauty." He started with his lousy try of Shakespearean poetry and shorted the distance between him and the pair of girls. When he was in front of Akane, he produced a set of flowers and placed in front of her face. Akane didn't grab them, she just used the fury against Ranma inside her to punch Kuno in HEO (High Earth Orbit). **crack** It was a sound really loud when Akane's fist connected with Kuno, a critical hit.

"Wow, Akane, this is a Guinness for sure!" Ukyo joked while she watched Kuno fly with her hand on her forehead to block the sun. They laughed a bit of that and decided to enter the class without further delay.

As soon as they entered the class, they didn't like what they saw. Shampoo was in front of the class and looking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Ukyo snapped with her brows wrinkled

"Ah, yes. Kuonji, Tendo, welcome the new student to the class, Shampoo. I see that you know each other and I hope that you help her with her classes." The sensei smiled a bit but in his insides he was different _Why, why had I turned back that acting option?

* * *

_

Ranma was looking through the window and didn't see a blue torch until it was besides him. "Raaaanchaaaaan…" She spat furiously. He looked at her and ducked in fear of her blazing blue aura. It was so dark that some of her face was obscured from it. "Just what is that…hussy" She was going to say something much more horrible but retained herself before that "doing inside this class?" Looking at her face, it showed that she was not going to accept anything but the truth.

"She…you see…Me…Her…" He was at a loss of words. It only succeeded only in making her aura even darker and bigger.

"Spatula girl leave Ranma alone. Ranma did nothing wrong." Shampoo saved him in that instant "If Ranma did something, it was helping Shampoo." She added and it was something that she shouldn't have done.

"What does she mean by that, Ranchan?" Ukyo snapped with her brows wrinkles even further than humanly possible (Remember, we are treating with people over normal here).

"Class! Behave!" Sensei saved Ranma's guts from beating stripped by Ukyo, again. "Now what were we seeing yesterday about equations?" He asked and the class started normally. Shampoo sat next to Ranma, so he could explain the little he managed to make himself listen during classes.

* * *

Lunch (Chaotic hour in Furinkan). It was going weirdly normal for a change, but that was the calm before the hurricane (I know it's before the storm but this will explain better Ukyo's intromission). The doors almost blew from their places by the force implicated on them to open. Ranma and Shampoo looked at the source from their place in a table away from normal ones. The others weren't stupid and knew pretty well how to avoid being hurt, avoid Ranma Saotome at all costs.

"What the-?" Someone from the crowd said. As the rubble and dust cleared, they could see a beyond raged okonomiyaki chef standing at the threshold of the door.

"RANMAA!" She shouted and immediately detected them. Without further ado, she jumped and withdrew her spatula in the middle of the jump. She attempted to slash the sitting pair when she was in range but both ducked and avoided being hit.

"What the hell are you doing, Ucchan?" Ranma asked standing up with his brows rugged

"Would you please tell me what is going on here? What in monkey hell happened that…her" She pointed to Shampoo "Is going to our classes? And she sits by you without doing something weird or obscene?"

"It is a long story…You sure you want to listen to it?" Ranma asked and she nodded "Ok, but not here. In private, maybe at your place after school?" He proposed

"Seems ok to me." Ukyo applied and replaced her spatula back on her back(Sorry, no way to make it sound better). She sat next to them waiting to enter the conversation they weren't in, just silence while they ate. It was an awkward silence.

"So Ranchan, what's new?" Ukyo finally broke the ice.

"Nothing new, except what we're going to tell you later. And I think that's pretty much." He replied looking at his food, not at her.

"Hey Ranma, what you think if Shampoo make dinner today?" Shampoo asked trying to cheer him up

"That sounds nice. You wanna come over?" He asked Ukyo

"Why did she…" She looked at their faces, meaning that both weren't going to tell until after school, for the hundredth time "Sure, I'll need a change from my restaurant." She agreed and both smiled a bit.

* * *

Finish class bell (Even more chaotic than lunch! Yes, it is possible). The whole class scrammed out of the room leaving only Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo picking their stuff because they weren't in a hurry. For a change. When they got out, something crashed in front of them.

It looked like a big chunk of ice that was roughly tore apart from an iceberg or something like that. Worst of all, it was dark in the inside. It was almost four meters wide.

"I think I know what this is." Ukyo pointed like reading the other two's minds. They both looked at her expectantly. "It's Kuno." She explained as she approached the ice chunk.

"Kuno?" "Stick boy?" The pair asked in unison

"Yep." Ukyo smiled

"But, what happened to him?" Ranma was perplexed. _Maybe this is some new kind of technique that freezes its target, gotta be careful._ He thought

"This was Akane's doing." They looked plainly shock about that news "She punched him into HEO, I mean, really far away and he froze in orbit." She drew her gigantic spatula and with two swift moves, the ice was removed from Kuno, mostly.

"Ahhhhh…CHOOOO!" He sneezed the instant the ice was taken out. He looked around stupidly "Sao…chooo…tome." He said "Treachooo…eary. Low…ahhh…Blow…CHOO!" Somehow, he stood up and left waving in the road like a drunk guy.

"At least some things never change." Ukyo pointed and both nodded in agreement.

Soon they arrived at Ucchan's and prepared some tea for what was to come.

"First the first, Ucchan. What do you want to know at the begging." Ranma said and she nodded in understanding

"I want to know why Shampoo was with us in classes, hell, why she is here now!" She finished and earned a glare from the person in question.

"That's the question…" Ranma sighed and looked to Shampoo "Wanna help me, again?"

"Sure." She replied and both lowered their heads a bit.

"I guess it all started yesterday night." He started

"Not really. It start yesterday, yes, but much before Ranma now. Whole thing start in afternoon." Shampoo interrupted.

"Ok, but from the evening is the moment I can tell." She nodded "As I was saying, It all started yesterday. After I refused to eat Akane's cooking" the three shuddered "I went to the roof to calm down and look at the stars a while. While later, Shampoo arrived and didn't say anything at first." He finished there and let Shampoo say her part

"Yes, What I first say was 'I'm Sorry'." Ukyo gasped "But sorry not only for way Shampoo treated Ranma, sorry for deceiving him, sorry for not trusting him in matters of love, well you get the idea." Ukyo nodded

"But she wasn't happy with that." Ranma continued "She somehow managed to bring a truth-potion. First we tested with me and she asked me a question, I tried to answer a lie but couldn't, marking that the potion was working well. After that, she drank the whole thing after asking me to make her questions. I made all that I could think about in the time I had and I gotta say, I was completely sure that she had changed, changed drastically." Ranma applied. Ukyo was wide-eyed and Shampoo had a tear running her cheek. He simply placed a hand on her shoulder in a re-assuring way, the worst was to come.

"Sh-Shampoo and Ranma went to talk to Great-Grandmother about Shampoo's resolution. Great-Grandmother didn't take it well. She expelled me from Amazons." Another gasp from Ukyo "But it was price for refusing to obey law." She added

"Law? What do you mean?" She replied

"Not want to talk about that now." She sighed and Ukyo knew that it was better not to push it.

"But how she was with you?" Ukyo asked again

"After we left the Neko, it's going to close by the way" It hadn't the effect he thought. She didn't smile "We went to the Tendos and I, well, we 'persuaded' them to let Shampoo stay there. We couldn't reach the reasons when we were fighting pop and Mr.Tendo. Somehow, we beat them quite easily but we had to work as a team." Shampoo glared at him "Not that I regret." To that she smiled a bit "After that, we arranged everything and she's staying there. Today I went a bit earlier to school and I had to again 'persuade' the principal to let Shampoo enter school, that's why she was there with me." He finished his explanation and hoped that Ukyo would understand everything. It was the first time in his entire life that he had explained things so well.

"I see…So that's why all this started to happen." Ukyo agreed and both nodded and sighed in relief. It was not a good thing they lived and re-telling it was not nice.

Ranma checked the clock on Ukyo's table. It was twenty to seven. "We better leave now if you want to cook, Shampoo." He advised and she nodded

"Let's go, then." She agreed and the three got up. A minute later, they were outside the door, where Ukyo locked up the whole place before leaving towards the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

So, what do you think? You know what i want. Maybe i´ll just bug you guys asking for a review at the top and at the end of the chapters! Anyway, things are starting to cool down between the fianceés. But, things are getting spicy in the fourth and fifth chapter, that´s a promise! See you next chapter!


	4. Cheaper by the eighth

Hey! I´m back! Ok, i read your last reviews and i´ll reply!  
The part of updating faster, give me a break! I´m updating every day with a new chapter! It´s really tough and mind-consuming. The point of "begging", blushes well, misspelling, sorry. The one that had the idea of Shampoo working at Ucchan´s...sorry, but i don´t like the idea that much. it´s good anyhow, but you won´t see it in this story, sorry. Now let´s see what next...Yeah, Less RaAk, please keep reading, i think this chapter will please you. And finally, the one who said that Shampoo is speaking better, well, it´s difficult but i´ll try to make it worse (That´s how it works). Hope you like this new chapter, Ukyo visits the Tendos! And sparks start to fly! (Finally)

* * *

_Chapter 4: Cheaper by the eighth_

Ranma opened the door and the trio entered the House. Soon they reached the living were Kasumi was sitting peacefully with a mug of tea. No one else was close.

"Hey, Kasumi." Ranma greeted.

"Hi there. Ukyo, Shampoo." She added with a nod

"Where's everyone?" Ranma asked with his head bent a bit

"Let's see. Everyone is out. Nabiki is off getting a debt paid" Ranma and Ukyo shuddered. When Nabiki was going to make you pay a debt it was because the debt was big, BIG. "Akane is at a friend's house for a homework and pop and Mr.Saotome are in the bar for a drink." She finished and smiled her smile.

"Ok. What do you think if you get a break from cooking today?" Ranma smiled back

"It won't be bad, but who would cook in my place?" She smiled concernedly

"Shampoo will." Shampoo made a step front and nodded assuring her point

"You are going to cook? How nice! What are you going to do?" Kasumi was suddenly interested

"Ramen." She replied with a smile to her concern.

"How do you do it?" Ukyo asked suddenly

"Secret recipe. Must keep it." She replied with a mischievous smile. Ranma just shook his head with a smile. _It's good that they go on well together, at least for now _He thought. Fifteen minutes later, Shampoo was in the kitchen with Ranma helping and Kasumi as a spectator. Nabiki arrived a while later but didn't check the kitchen.

* * *

When Akane arrived, dinner was ready and the seniors were already there. To keep suspicions down, Kasumi served the ramen, making the others ones believe she made it. Of course, the four that knew that Shampoo was the one that cooked it were waiting the verdict.

The Tendos and Saotome senior tried the food. It was very good. Everyone had a smile

"Nice! Kasumi, what have you done to this?" Soun asked and she giggled

"What? It's amazing!" Nabiki chorused and Akane agreed instantly. Even Genma nodded but kept eating nonetheless. The other four had a hard time to fight back the laugh. A snicker there and a smile too big on the other side.

"What? It has something in it?" Nabiki questioned and smelled her plate "Nope, looks like normal ramen." She shrugged

"You know" Ranma started "I'm really gonna miss the Neko. Not the problems with it, I mean the ramen from there." Ranma said with a hand on his chin. Shampoo smiled

"Shampoo know what you mean. If you want Shampoo make ramen for you." She agreed and he nodded

"Thanks. And by the way, all this food was made by her." Everyone choked immediately.

"Wha?" "No way!" "But…!" "Mflgh!" Those were the voices from them. All incredulous

"You'd got it with the clue from the Neko." Ukyo reminded. "I have to admit it. Shampoo cooks really well." She said eating some. Shampoo just smiled a bit.

"Next time, you make dinner." Ranma smiled

"No way. Too much trouble." She shot back and leaned to him "Maybe just for less people." She whispered on his ear and he nodded. The rest of the dinner ended quite peacefully except at the end when Ranma made a bad comment as always.

"Hey Akane, you could learn how to cook from Shampoo!" He said with a smile. Bad idea, very bad idea say that. She wrinkled her brows right away. Her aura went blue and wide. Ranma knew he was going to get it but he deserved it. He didn't say that in a bad way, he meant that Shampoo could give her a hand in the cooking part. But as always, he never worded his thoughts correctly, thing that earned him a punch. A fury punch that placed him in LEO.

"Violent Girl no hit Ranma like that!" Shampoo snapped

"Shut it, Bimbo!" Akane replied pointing at her. All her anger from the past days since Ranma made Shampoo move with them surfaced in that moment.

"Hey! Shampoo no Bimbo!" She got up immediately

"I probably should be going…" Ukyo whispered to self as she stealthily left to her home looking for some good-earned peace and thinking.

"Of course you're a bimbo! Look how you're dressed! If that dress was a bit shorter you'll be naked!" Akane's aura seemed to intensify more and Shampoo's started to grow

"This special fighting dress! Prove you is for fighting!" Shampoo shot back with a fist in front

"Whenever you like, Hussy!" Both left immediately for the Dojo fuming.

"Don't you think that one of us should stop them?" Kasumi asked a bit worried

"And maybe ruin the opportunity that Shampoo leaves this place? Not a chance." Soun replied

"Dad, maybe you're forgetting one simple detail." Nabiki pointed

"What's that?" Her father bent his head a few degrees to a side

"Shampoo is a much better fighter than Akane and you know it well." Soun paled.

* * *

Inside the Dojo, both girls bowed to each other before going into stances. Both had their auras fueled with anger to each other. The battle promised blood.

No one made a move for the starting seconds until Akane closed the distance. She started with a mighty punch that Shampoo simply dodged but then continued with a short flurry of kicks. The first one surprised Shampoo and connected, so were the rest.

"You're not that tough." Akane mocked

"Lucky strike." Shampoo replied immediately. _Better be prepared for anything from this girl_ She thought and kicked herself mentally for letting those blows connect. No time later, she attacked.

A jump later, Shampoo was in a flying kick at high speed (Rhymes, doesn't it?) towards Akane. She blocked the kick but it was very weak to be the real hit, to her answer, Shampoo's other leg connected with her head. She fell immediately but not hurt severely just KO.

"Shampoo not in good shape. Still feel bad." She whispered to self before picking up the opponent and carrying her over her shoulder to the opponent's bedroom. When she got back to the living room, the only one there was Kasumi and was leaving to turn in for the night.

"How did it go?" She asked

"Not well for Shampoo, mean, Shampoo won but still not well." Shampoo replied and kicked herself again _She doesn't know why you're here, dummy!_

"Ok. Good night." Kasumi smiled and left. Shampoo sat on the couch and started to think about the day of her expelling. Thirty seconds later she was weeping.

* * *

Ranma was hurt. He landed in the middle of Tokyo and had to walk with a stick all the way back to home. He couldn't go to Tofu's because of the time. It was way too late when he entered the Dojo. He kept 'walking' until he entered the living and found Shampoo crying. His pain immediately erased and ran to her.

"What happened?" He asked kneeling in front of her. She looked to him a bare second before launching a hug around his neck and crying on his shoulder. He knew that she wasn't going to talk sometime sooner, so he just pat her back trying to give her some comfort.

She was crying out her heart, how she as feeling about the expelling and the adjacent things. How she wasn't going to see her friends at the village, how she wasn't going to participate in the tournaments, how she had lost everything. But all was for something she loved, something she really wanted. The love of the one who had his arms around her. To be like that and cannot show him how much she loved him hurt, hurt even more than a hundred burning sticks stabbed through you.

But what made her realize how deeply in pain she was, was the fight. Not the consequences, the style she used. It was the Amazon style, the one she was taught since she was a little girl, the one that expelled her. She felt that she needed a change in her style. But that could wait, the comfort in Ranma's arms was really nice.

She cuddled a bit closer to Ranma a while later after she stopped crying and was deep in her thoughts. Ranma realized this but didn't fight it. He just smiled a bit and kept like that. She really needed this, it was the least he could do. When he realized this, he heard Cologne's words inside his head: "treat her nice and I think that would be the least to do…" He felt that maybe just treating her nice wouldn't do fine. Maybe a bit more.

"You feeling better now?" His tone was amused but very little.

"Yes. But not much." She replied from his chest. "Ranma." She called seconds of silence later

"Mh?"

"Shampoo want to learn another style of fighting. Actual one is very painful. Not because opponent hit Shampoo, it because is Amazon." She explained

"I understand. What do you want me to teach you?" He replied with a nod

"Anything Goes. Your style." She wasn't feeling well to completely forget her past, but this was a way to move on. Maybe she could fuse both styles and make a much better one.

"Ok. We'll start tomorrow…I mean, today after school. Ok with you?" she nodded "All right, let's turn in then." Both stood up and left to their room in a tranquil way. What neither of them knew was the two pair of sparkling eyes staring at them. (Cliffy? HELL YEAH!)

* * *

Sorry folks, but this, I simply HAD to do it. It was wayyy pleading to be left there. Please continue with your amazing reviews and ideas, probably the next idea will be in some chapter. I´m trying to write a chapter a day but you know, as I said at the begginning (I spelled it right, right:) ) It´s tough. Soulcry Out. 


	5. Anything Goes, Amazon

Hey guys! I checked your reviews once again. But this time i´m short in connection time so i´ll just pass to today´s chapter!

_Chapter 5: Anything Goes, Amazon_

The bodies that owned those eyes were no one else's than the eldest of the place. Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome. Both had a faint blue face of terror.

"This is definitely not good." Genma whispered to his companion

"I agree there. Things are not going the way we like, we must make Ranma leave Shampoo and start buzzing Akane that way." Soun applied and Genma nodded

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy. Especially after he agreed to teach her our style. That crosses the 'Fighting it out' of the list." He actually withdrew a list and crossed the item in question. There were two more. But those two more weren't that effective, you'll agree with me later.

* * *

Shampoo opened her eyes slowly. There was no need to hurry.

"Shampoo! Five minutes to start classes!" Ranma exclaimed opening the door and leaving after that _Damn_ She cursed as she changed clothes faster than Ranma, if that was possible. Twenty seconds later, she was down and eating her breakfast.

"Why Ranma not wake up Shampoo in time?" She asked angry at her oversleep and the failure of her human wake-up-call

"You needed the rest." He replied with a face that said 'You should know what I mean'. She nodded in agreement and her face fell a bit. They finished breakfast and left in a hurricane minutes later after Akane and Nabiki were already gone.

They passed them at about half the trip but didn't pace down. They just kept running. The school was starting to get closer and closer when a blunt weapon smacked him in the face. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Shampoo immediately jumped to his side

"Ranma, what happened?" She asked concernedly

"Idiot." He replied pointing to a space over her shoulder and near a tree. Shampoo turned and checked were he was pointing. "Mousse." He said standing up and the robed figure landed in front of them

"Greetings. Shampoo, my love, Saotome, you fiend." He addressed them

"Shampoo not 'your love'! Shampoo choose who to love!" She replied with her brows wrinkled.

"Oh, you'll see the day that we are married. That will be a perfect time." Mousse replied day-dreaming.

"Hey, you're late." Akane commented as the two Tendos passed by.

"Wha?" He checked the time "Shoot! Shampoo this is not the time to be arguing!" He exclaimed and both started running again. Two blocks away from school, the old lady with the ladle splashed them both. "C-C-CAAAATTTTT!" Ranma exclaimed as Shampoo jumped on his head. That was a much faster way of moving than simply running.

"Meow!" Shampoo exclaimed happily from the speed and the feeling of it. The wind striking your face in an almost hurricane speed. That only succeeded in making Ranma-Chan speed up even more and Shampoo problems of attaching

No one noticed the red-headed blur that crossed the grounds faster than a bullet and knocking Kuno even further than Akane the day before.

"Yep. This week is a Guinness." Ukyo agreed to self as she entered the school. Five minutes later, the cursed pair entered the classroom in a much normal way. Both panting heavily form the exercise.

"Ah, both of you are going to stay outside with buckets of water from being late." The Sensei pointed the column of buckets behind the door. Both sighed and did as they were asked.

"Stupid Mousse." Ranma growled "Wait 'til I have him in my hands…" He trailed off with that menace

"What weird is that Mousse supposed to come back in at least month." Shampoo wondered

"Doesn't matter, he made us arrive later and carry this lousy buckets." Ranma replied, brows wrinkled.

* * *

At lunch time. The pair was reluctantly sitting away in the grounds for a change. They were under the shadow of a tree eating the food that Shampoo prepared for the both of them the night before with the ramen.

"This is delicious! How do you do this?" Ranma asked

"Secret recipe. Just like ramen, no can say." Shampoo smiled mysteriously. "So, what Ranma going to teach Shampoo after school?"

"First, the basic katas." She sighed in disappointment "Hey, you can't run if you don't know how to walk!" He pointed and she nodded in agreement "But that is easy so maybe we may be able to go to the advanced katas today. Techniques are way more difficult." He explained

"Shampoo understand. What is base in Ranma's style?"

"Air. The style bases most of the attacks in jumping or mid-air." Ranma explained

"That would be something useful to learn. Shampoo know how to use any weapon." She claimed

"I know, what do you think if we exchange styles?" Ranma smiled and she wrinkled her brows in a questionable way "I mean, I teach you anything goes, and you teach me Amazon style, what you think?"

"That was Shampoo's idea since the beginning, to fuse both styles and make one even better."

"That's great! Glad we agreed in this." Ranma pointed and she nodded. Her face fell almost to the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked concernedly

"Shampoo…Shampoo don't want to…to teach Airen that." She replied sadly. He didn't reply because he knew why. He just placed a hand on her shoulder again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He added and smiled a bit. She looked up at his face and tried to smile.

"Sh-Shampoo try anyway. It only fair. Ranma teach Shampoo and Shampoo teach Ranma, only just." She replied but with a small smile.

"As you wish. And maybe we could work on your Japanese." He added and she frowned

"Hey! Shampoo's Japanese not that bad!" He just stared at her with his eyes semi-closed in an obvious remark. "Ok, maybe it is a bit bad…" She agreed and sighed.

* * *

Hours later. The Tendo backyard. Both Martial Artists were facing each other and standing in silence. The wind blowing softly and making their hair wave a bit. The seriousness of the moment was clearly denoted on their faces.

"Shampoo, Anything Goes is one of the most complicated styles of the Art. It is a reunion of everything and as it name declares, anything is valid in this style. It makes it the most dangerous, though. For example, if you can throw a piece of rock at bullet-speed but with a martial arts move, it's considered valid in anything goes and can kill you instantly." He started explaining the bad points of it. "But as you should know, this art is also one of the best. Because you can use whatever you want as your weapon, maybe the recoil of the branch or even some ki-powered attack. Also, you can choose if you want to have a weapon or not. In my variation, I base everything with no weapons, just the hands. And for me, its better, more movement and accuracy, and of course, you can't loose a hand if a hit is too strong." He added the last with a little smile

"Shampoo understand." His companion spoke and nodded. "Now Shampoo's turn to explain Amazon style. First of all, you have weapon that is your companion all time. You are one with the weapon, anytime you move, weapon follow you like a dance. Each kata is like dance motion. Ranma should see elders fighting with weapons, like watching a ballet dance." Ranma snorted but she scowled him "Is really beautiful! But also really damaging. Now, what weapon would you like to be your companion?" She asked changing the subject

"I'll stick with the sword. Since you'll have to start practicing with no weapons, you could lend me yours." Ranma proposed

"Great idea! Wait here." She disappeared for a minute before coming back with her sword and a smile on her face. She handed it to him and he made two swift moves with it "Is a good sword, gift from last leader of tribe." She commented

"All right." He sheathed the sword and placed it besides them. "Let's go through the basic Anything Goes katas." He added and they started. After the third kata (There were five basic ones), she had grabbed the hang of it and the two passed them in unison. The two of them working at the same time through a kata, as they made a kick to the air, they jumped and landed with the same distance between them as they started. Concentration was the key to that.

"This is really great." Shampoo pointed through the last kata

"Yes, is calming and somehow entertaining." He smiled as they finished. "Now some advanced ones." He added and re-continued their work cheered up. When they were in the second kata, they heard a voice

"Boy, could you come here a moment?" Genma asked and Ranma nodded.

"Continue, I'll be back in a second." He said and she agreed. He entered the living and sat in front of his father.

"Son, I'm glad that you are passing our style to other people. But the problem is who you are, that is someone who is trying to take you from your rightful and honorable fiancée! I will not allow letting you be with her more time than with your fiancée. Remember that this is a matter of honor." Genma spoke and Ranma's face earned a glare to his father

"Pop, I really don't care what you think of my time with Shampoo. Personally, I prefer training with her than that dumb klutz you chose as my fiancée. And the matter of honor, give me a break, dad. You are no one to talk about honor after what you did with Happosai." Genma shuddered at the thought. "Now please let me train in peace. And after all, she's my fiancée too. But as a difference, I chose this one." He smiled and left to his training companion's side. Soon he was in the same move as her and teaching her new moves.

* * *

An hour later, they exchanged roles. Shampoo was the one at the lead and Ranma following the katas and moves. He really was rusty with a weapon.

"Ranma is going to need much training to be good with sword." Shampoo said after Ranma's fifth mistake in the same kata. Using a sword made it far more difficult than using only your hands.

"Is not that easy, you know." He wined

"Stop whining and continue." Shampoo shot back and he continued. A slash, kick, jump, and punch "NO! No punch! Slash!" Shampoo corrected getting exasperated

"Ok! Ok!" Ranma replied and started again. This time it was perfect and Shampoo smiled to that. "It's difficult with a weapon." Ranma added and she rolled her eyes

"That why Amazon training is tough. Not only improve body, it improve techniques with weapons and makes it a continuation of the body. Train since child to reach that point." Shampoo related

"If you trained since you were a little girl, then why do you expect so much from me if this is my first time?" He asked raising a brow and a thin line as lips. She just gave him a sheepish smile and ducked her head a bit.

"Just demand you like great-grandmother did." Shampoo replied and lowered her head. It was a neat moment, one that would never repeat it self. He sensed that and approached right away. Second later, he had his arms around her, but this time, she didn't cry.

"It's ok. It's ok." He repeated while patting her back. "I owe you much to see you break like that." He added.

"Shampoo know how Ranma can pay some debt." Shampoo whispered

"How?" Ranma asked wondering

"A kiss or keep your training." She smiled when she looked at him. He looked like considering the options _Mh, so, that's what you really want._ He smiled and opened his mouth to talk.

"I'll…" She looked at him expectantly "Do it." He finished and she closed her eyes. But the kiss never came. She opened her eyes to see Ranma going through the kata she had just taught him. She laughed a bit from his attitude.

"Shampoo knew all the time Ranma didn't have enough guts to do it." Shampoo commented matter-of-factly. Ranma stopped immediately.

"What do you mean?" He wrinkled his brows

"Oooohhh, nothing." She smiled and rolled her eyes innocently.

"You wanted me to kiss you, don't you?" He raised a brow "C'mon, you know it, I know it. Just say it."

"I love you, Lucky." She replied with a huge grin.

* * *

Guess...ANOTHER CLIFFY! But this is an stupid an nonsense one. I´ll bet a cookie that one of you will know from where i took that last phrase. Happy Hunting!  
Soulcry Out. 


	6. French Dessert

Guys. I´m back after some serious problems including my dad (Sorry about the next word) fucking up my pc. I had to write every single chapter from the beggining (The new ones, of course) And therefore, i´m incredibly pissed because now i can´t even listen to music! This is frustrating! But anyways, i´ll try to keep up with my word and when i can, i´ll update two chapters in one. Enjoy now!

* * *

_Chapter 6: French Dessert_

"Uh?" He looked shocked at her. She just laughed hardly.

"Is from American movie. One that person can talk to animals." Shampoo explained (YEAH! Dr.Dolittle! Please forgive me, it was irresistible as a cliffy) Ranma rolled his eyes "I mean, yeah. That was what I wanted but not now, much later." She corrected

"I know. But how did you think about that?" Ranma asked with a smile. Her laugh made him calm and smile. It was the way her eyes twinkled when she was doing that.

"Shampoo not know. Simply remembered that phrase from movie and couldn't resist making a moment of laugh." She just kept smiling when saying that.

"At least we changed the everyday attitude. As the saying says: 'better laugh than cry'" Ranma commented and she nodded in agreement. "Let's keep training." He added and she again agreed. They went back to the Anything Goes katas where they could be at unison.

* * *

"They really are connected." Nabiki commented as she and Kasumi looked at the pair. "Look the way they move through those katas, they look like a single being split in two." She added with her brows wrinkled

"Yes, they look cute together too. You saw when Ranma hugged her? She didn't have a good face and looked like she was going to cry." Kasumi replied and Nabiki nodded

"Akane lost. Let's face it. Ranma's Shampoo's." She finished and lowered her head a bit. "There's no way in hell that Akane's going to win him now." That phrase crushed all their dreams and Nabiki's money ambitions.

"If there's nothing we can do to break them, why don't we help them be happy?" Kasumi wondered with her smile

"That's a nice idea." Her sister applied "But how do we help them? I know that they don't care that much about money." That was it. If it didn't touched the 'money' topic, Nabiki was in trouble.

"We'll think of something, after all, he didn't declared, did he?" Kasumi smiled again her characteristic smile and Nabiki nodded

"Wonder what Akane will do when she faces the fact…"

* * *

"You're doing quite well, Shampoo. Keep this up and you'll be my level in a short time. Then we can begin sparing with this style as training. It's been a very long time since I had a sparing partner for my style." Ranma commented and she smiled

"Ranma, Shampoo try her best to be partner for you." Both smiled and he nodded in a thanking way.

"Dinner!" Kasumi exclaimed and further conversation was off as both almost warped next to the table. The expectant faces were all they had before Kasumi placed the food in the middle of the table. Sparks flew between Father and son with partner.

-Round 1-

On the blue side: Genma Saotome

On the red side: Ranma Saotome and Shampoo

The objective: Eat as much a one can without letting the other side eat all.

BEGIN!

"Charge!" Ranma exclaimed and both attacked the rice. The two versus one supremacy won against Genma's speed. Genma tried kicking his son but it was to no avail, even eating he still dodged everything. This round goes to: THE RED SIDE!

-Round 2-

Same objective, this round is the ramen.

BEGIN!

"Yah!" Genma exclaimed lunging to the bowl of ramen. Before he could even touch it, his face had two fists on it. Ranma and Shampoo removed them and Genma fell back unconscious. This Round and the battle goes to: THE RED SIDE!

Shampoo made a "V" of victory and slipped the tip of her tongue out with a smile. Ranma just tightened the fist in a victorious way with the same smile as his partner.

"Maybe that was too much for Mr.Saotome." Kasumi pointed looking concernedly at the old man

"Don't worry, Kasumi. He always is at tops when it comes to eating." Ranma replied and Kasumi nodded understanding. From this moment on, dinner went peacefully and quietly for a change. Akane had a frown in her face but did not say anything. It was clear that she was pissed at the girl next to Ranma.

Even so, the dinner finished even more quietly but the tension could be cut with a knife. The place was heavy in attitude. Akane was the first to leave, followed by Soun and Nabiki who said their goodnights before. Ranma and Shampoo crossed looks but no word spoke.

"Kasumi, we're going to turn in, you need something before?" Ranma asked

"No, but thanks for the offer." Kasumi smiled and the younger pair left. Again, Ranma was stuck waiting outside while Shampoo changed clothes. When he was allowed to enter, he just dropped on the futon and fell asleep immediately seconds later after her.

* * *

"Hey, Shampoo. Time to get up, sleepy head." Ranma called and she fluttered her eyes open. She looked at him for a second.

"Thanks." She replied and he left with a yawn. She grabbed a clean blue and black dress and went to the bath. While later she got out drying her long hair with a towel (It is very long!). She arrived the living with the same task including her hair.

"That's going to take a while." Ranma pointed and she frowned. She sat down and awaited the food to leave to school. Five minutes later she finally finished with her hair (Rhymes!) and started eating.

"Today is going to be long." Shampoo commented when she came back after placing the towel to dry. Ranma nodded with a sour face

"But look at the good side, today we have more training." Ranma added and she smiled to that. Those were neat moments. "Let's go, surely we'll have to face Kuno today." He said and they left. Surely, minutes later, they encountered Kuno. Ranma rolled his eyes at the sight of Kuno with his Bokken on his shoulder.

"Saotome! I shall strike you down for your creepy sorcery on my beloved Akane Tendo!" He started. The pair just kept walking until they passed him "How dare you ignore the great Tatewaki Kuno! The Blue Thunder of Furinkan!" He exclaimed and lunged to Ranma. Shampoo was faster and grabbing him of his Bokken, she passed him over her shoulder and made him fly away. She kept the Bokken in her hands

"Here, Ranma. Now you can practice Amazon style with me at the same time." She smiled handing it over to Ranma

"Hey! Thank you! Now this is useful." He smiled and the two walked in with the new acquaintance in Ranma's hand. The classroom was as chaotic as ever, but when the sensei stepped in, silence ruled.

"Class, today we are going to study…" He kept going and going about maths. (Yep, I deeply hate, despise and detest high school) Ranma placed his head over his crossed arms that he had over his desk. He looked at his side were Shampoo sat and she had the same bored face. _Why do I have to stand this?_ He asked to self. Shampoo was asking herself the same lines.

* * *

At lunchtime. Chaos, chaos and guess what? More chaos. Luckily for the pair, they were outside again. The food was gone minutes ago but they stood there talking and laughing at jokes or reliving memories of the past. The past when Shampoo was tracking down Ranma when she did not know who she really was.

The funniest moment was when Ranma and his father were eating in a restaurant and Shampoo barged in through the wall. Both started running outside with Shampoo in tow. When they got out, they ran as fast as they could to some direction away form her. And as they did that, the restaurant owner shouted obscenities to them in a furious manner. They laughed of that a while.

Those times under the shadow of the tree, they really liked them. Those were the moments were they opened to each other and knew each more of the other. Even so, they found common ground were they least expected it. Apart of the Art, of course.

* * *

At Class-finish-bell. The pair got out jumping down the window, the corridors were overflow with people. Even so, it was a bit risky when you jump down three floors. The pair started walking back. When they reached two blocks from the school, Ranma's alert sense kicked in. He jumped back grabbing Shampoo.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked to no one. In that moment, a robed figure jumped in front of them. A figure that was supposed to wear glasses but didn't have them on.

"Saotome! Get your dirty hands off my beautiful Shampoo!" He exclaimed to the letterbox, earning a kick from Ranma.

"Get your glasses on, idiot." He said with his brows wrinkled. Those were two attacks in two following days and it was starting to upset him.

"Ah, you tried to take advantage of me because of my weakness! How low, Saotome! Even for you!" Mouse exclaimed with those huge glasses altering his face dramatically.

"What do you want, duck-boy?" Ranma asked with a bored face.

"I want you to leave Shampoo! She's mine!" That didn't had the result he expected. Shampoo approached him with an innocent smile. When she was in range, she pummelled him into oblivion. No defence could save Mousse from that blurry of strikes, mostly because they weren't from Shampoo's original style, they were from Ranma.

When she finished beating him up, she was panting and Mousse lying there broken.

"Now, Mousse listen to Shampoo! Shampoo not care what to Mousse! This beating, Mousse asked for it! Now, leave to China and ever, and I mean ever come back. And if Mousse come back, Shampoo no have mercy." She lectured and he nodded as he could. Shampoo approached Ranma who had a fearful face

"Remember me to never upset you." Ranma pointed and she smiled mischievously. She grabbed Ranma's arm and they re-continued walking. _I simply don't understand why she beat him up to that point._ He thought looking at Mousse for a second.

"Ranma ask why Shampoo beat up Mousse?" She asked placing her face in front of him with a knowing smile.

"Yes, exactly." He replied with a surprised look. She sighed and started explaining.

"Mousse like pest. Never leave Shampoo alone even after telling that Shampoo not care for Mousse. Always trying for something else than friend, always trying to make Shampoo love him, but Shampoo didn't love him. Did what Mousse did, Shampoo not love him either. But today was brink of the line, he attacked you and said nonsense things." Ranma snorted

"He always says nonsense, like Kuno. They could be far brothers, you know?" He smiled and she laughed of that.

"Yes, could be. Imagine Mousse brother of Kuno…no wonder why family so crazy." They laughed again. They turned the entrance of the house and entered right away.

Minutes later, the two were going through the Amazon katas as one. Kuno's Bokken was lighter than a real sword but it was helpful to correct the slightest mistakes.

"Hey, Ranma." Nabiki said going out with a brow up. "Isn't that from Kuno?" she asked and both smiled to that.

"Yep. Prize from battle." Shampoo replied and they re-continued the moves with Nabiki as the new spectator. She sat down and a minute later Kasumi appeared with two cups of tea and two cushions for them to sit and enjoy. Half and hour later, they changed styles but remained in unison.

Three hours of intense training later. They bowed to each other marking the end of today's routine. The pair noticed Nabiki and Kasumi for the first time since they started the moves.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Ranma asked

"Since I stopped you to ask about Kuno's Bokken." Nabiki replied and both stood up. They went in with a cushion and cup each.

"Well, let's bath then." Ranma commented and she nodded in agreement.

"Shampoo first." She exclaimed and ran to the room to fetch her clothes.

"Sure." He replied to no one in particular as he walked inside the house with the same idea as his partner.

* * *

Hope you somehow liked this. Again, i´m truly sorry for not updating, i´m feeling guilty because i falied you guys. But this happens. Like in the movie "Forrest Gump", In a part they say "Shit happens", well, that can be asociated with what happened to me. See you later, guys...and girls obviously! 


	7. Partners?

Well. I´m Back! Another chapter comes! And i wanted to say that my beta trial is up. Whenever of you that want to be my beta **EMAIL **me, ok? Thank you. Now, here´s next chapter were things started to change...

_Chapter 7: Partners?_

The day started normally as ever. Two days passed since Mousse's last and final attack. Rarely peaceful days were what the pair felt and lived by. Everyday the same routine, waking up, going to school, lunch under the tree, chat during lunch. They were getting even closer than ever since those lunches started. And after school, sparing in the back yard of the Dojo with either of the two styles. Both of them were not too far from mastering the style of the other and they were already fusing some moves into others of their own made. Of course that they taught it to the other when it worked correctly.

That day was the beginning (I Spelled it right!) of the end.

Ranma woke up lazily, there was no need today to wake up early because of being Saturday. He yawned after he sat up on the futon and checked his surroundings. Shampoo was sleeping with her mouth open and snoring a bit. He smiled to that face, he had it so many times with his father. However, this was the change, this time it was a pretty girl who did it and made it even funnier.

"Today, training all day." He whispered to self and nodded assuring himself of that fact. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bath. Inside the bath, he submerged in the furo and let his body and mind relax as far as he could. Upstairs, Shampoo was starting to wake up.

She checked her surroundings too but her face fell a bit, Ranma's futon was used but there was no one in it. She sighed and grabbed some clothes before walking to the bath. "Long day, today." She whispered while she got downstairs. She opened the door to the antechamber of the bath and stripped down there. She yawned and crossed the next door. She froze.

Ranma heard the second door open and opened his mouth to advice that it was used when he saw her. Both stared at each other frozen completely. Ranma was the first to act going under water in less than a second.

"Sorry." Shampoo said before coming back to the antechamber and dressing up with the used clothes. She just sat and waited there for close to two minutes. The door opened and Ranma looked at her

"It's free, now." He said and left. She got up and finally undressed again and took that promised bath. When she was out, she went to the living to get some breakfast before Ranma ate it all. Weirdly, Ranma was sitting besides the table with food but staring at the outside. She looked where he was staring but the only thing that could be possibly seen was the blue and calming sky.

"What Ranma looking at?" She wondered interested

"Nothing. Just relaxing." He replied with a dreaming face. He turned and faced the table and her. Eating went fast as both were anxious to continue with their training. When Kasumi appeared to pick up the dishes, Shampoo spoke.

"Thank you, Kasumi. Nice food." Kasumi smiled her smile before replying

"It's nothing." The younger pair went out and continued their training for some time. The sun was out for a while when they started and when it was almost at its top, they were interrupted by something both loved.

"LUNCH!" Kasumi's exclamation broke their concentration. Ranma was doing a single-handed hand plant and Shampoo was trying to make equilibrium on her sword. Both fell at that instant but disappeared in a blink of an eye. No one that hadn't special eye training could saw what really happened. Both got up and set up a race towards the table in the living.

"Ranma, could you please eat slower?" Akane growled. His strange noises were somehow revolting.

"Swryy." He swallowed and looked at his side "But Shampoo is doing the same and you didn't tell her anything." He frowned

"That's my business, Ranma." She replied frowning too.

"Stupid tomboy." He mumbled under his breath

"What was that?" Akane asked with her anger surfacing

"Nothing." He replied backing away. Somehow, she listened to his comment and managed to grab him by his shirt before punching him into LEO.

* * *

"Here you go." Ukyo said to her customer, which was eagerly awaiting his okonomiyaki. Today was a busy day, almost full. Ukyo sighed before coming back in front of her grill and continue to work when a whistle was heard to everyone.

"What's that?" One asked. The whistle was louder

"It looks like a bomb sound." Another commented. Even more noise…

"I don't think so, we're not in any kind of war. But what the hell is it?" Louder! CRASH! A black and red bullet crossed the front sunshade with a ripping sound. Almost everyone went out to check on the UFO. Finally, the identity of it was discovered, the teenage martial artist known as Ranma Saotome lied unconscious.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed before grabbing him and moving him all the way to her bedroom. There, she placed Ranma on her bed and left him to rest.

"You know him?" One asked as the people started to calm down and continue with their food.

"He's a friend of mine." She replied before standing in front of the grill once again.

"Is he okay?" A girl asked

"He's gonna be fine, like always. Now, who's next?" She smiled to everyone as they rushed to be the first in attention of the required chef.

* * *

"Stupid violent girl. Had to hit Ranma so far." Shampoo grumbled as she stomped around Nerima looking for her partner in crime. "If Shampoo not wrong with direction and power in punch" She started with her eyes closed in concentration "Ranma is there!" She pointed in one place and when she opened her eyes, she gasped.

The door scrammed open as Shampoo entered Ucchan's. She looked around swiftly in one move. Nope, no sign of him.

"Shampoo!" Ukyo called and Shampoo approached. "Ranma's upstairs. What happened? He ruined my sunshade in that falling." She claimed and Shampoo sighed in relief

"Violent Girl punch Ranma for doing comment." She explained quickly

"Yeah, nothing new." Ukyo smirked. Shampoo smiled a bit

"Can Shampoo go upstairs?" Ukyo nodded and she started walking. Instants later, she found him over the bed. She sighed in relief at that. A second later his eyes opened slowly

"Mhh…where am I?" He asked dumbly

"Ranma in Spatula Girl's house." Shampoo replied with a smile

"Did I…did I land here?" Ranma said with a surprised face. She nodded. "Wow. That's accuracy." He laughed a bit of that. "Let's thank Ucchan and leave, ok?" She nodded again and he got up. He fell to the floor immediately after. Before he fell completely Shampoo grabbed him

"Ouch. Too much damage." He added

"No way Ranma walk alone like this. Let Shampoo help you." She offered and he sighed.

"Ok." He gave in. That was some progress. To make Ranma let someone help him was some kind of a miracle or the sign of a close Apocalypse. She passed her arm around his neck and aided him down the stairs.

"Ran-Chan!" Ukyo exclaimed rushing to her best friend.

"I'm ok, Ucchan. Just…I fell hard." He added with a smile. "Let's go to Tofu's." He added to Shampoo and she agreed.

"Get well." Ukyo exclaimed before they left

"Thanks."

* * *

"Phew." Shampoo sighed as she left Ranma on a bed in Tofu's. He was busy with Kasumi and both begged to not let him attend Ranma until she left. Finally, minutes later Kasumi left with a book from him.

"So…Ranma." He commented with a dreaming smile when he appeared. "What happened?" Shampoo sat next to Ranma and waited.

"Um…Akane hit me. She corrected me to not eat too fast. Then I said that Shampoo was doing the same and why she didn't tell her to not do it. She replied that it was her business and I made a comment. Then she hit me and I landed in Ucchan's. From there Shampoo picked me up and we came here." He related quite well.

"And what was that comment?" He replied as he was checking Ranma's neck. Ranma mumbled something but Tofu didn't got it. Shampoo knew what it was so she didn't move. "I'm sorry?" He asked

"I said…Stupid Tomboy." He replied and made a sour face. "You know, doc, for some time I thought that I would like to live there. But now, I'm not that sure about it. Things happened and I really would like to make some changes." He added immediately to try and change the subject.

"That's your decision, Ranma. If you want to make changes first you have to see who would move into them and how would them affect those people. But about your comment…" Ranma sighed, he knew that there was no way out of it "You shouldn't talk of your fiancée like that." Tofu pointed as he stretched Ranma's arm

"I know. But I prefer even Ucchan as my fiancée before her. I don't know why, it's just that I don't like her to be with me my entire life. I feel like I'd suicide or something like that first." Ranma furrowed his brows in reality "That's why I want to make some changes." He explained finally his point

"Mh. Well, I guess is that is the way you think…but what would Akane do if you left her? Have you thought about that?" Ranma looked to the roof in a thinking way for about two seconds

"Yes. I know that she is going to suffer at first but then she'll understand why I did what I did." Ranma nodded assuring himself of that. Tofu sighed

"I tried. But I guess that you really thought all about this." He smiled finally "Do what you have to do…here, here's your pain." Tofu pushed something on Ranma's leg

"YAHHH!" He shouted in pain. "Doc! That hurts!" Tofu's hands were up already "Uh? I…the pain's gone…" Tofu smiled again. "Thanks, doc."

"Come anytime." Tofu replied and Ranma got up right away. Shampoo stood up in a rush in an obvious worry that he would fall again

"I'm ok." He re-assured her and she nodded. Both left after saying goodbye to the doctor.

* * *

"So, what changes Ranma talking about?" She asked bending her head to a side a bit

"I don't know…yet." He sighed again.

"How's your life, young one?" A voice asked on their backs.

"Bad as always, old ghoul." Ranma replied without thinking. In that moment he realized what he said "Old ghoul?" He asked turning around to receive a smack on the face with a staff. "Ow!"

"Watch your manners. I can still beat you." Cologne pointed seriously

"What Great-Grandmother doing here?" Shampoo asked

"The question is what are YOU doing here, don't you know where you are?" Both looked around. It didn't took them more than a second to know where. In front of the Nekohanten "You reached in time. I was about to finally close down the place. Shampoo, would you aid me?" Shampoo made a step front

"Wait…" Ranma said slowly in a contemplative way. Shampoo froze and looked at him. "I know…" He looked at Cologne "You want to shut this place down?"

"Not really, but my main workers left and only me remains of the original staff." Cologne explained and Shampoo was starting to get Ranma's idea

"What do you think if we keep this place open?" Ranma offered

"We? What are you thinking of, young one?" Cologne now was smirking

"I say that Shampoo and me move here and work too." Ranma finally explained

"Great idea, Airen! What Great-Grandmother say?" Shampoo had hope in her eyes. She was excited of the idea of going back to work in the Neko.

"If you two want to do so…I won't interfere with your personal life anymore. Just a boss-worker relationship between work hours. Outside those, we'll see. All right?" Ranma nodded "Then we have a deal here. Partners?" She finished

"Partners." Both young ones replied.

* * *

I can´t remember the name of who asked if this was going to happen, well there you have it, happy? no? Well, i am. :) Anyway, just to remember you guys, beta trials needs an **EMAIL** not pm in And in chapter eight things start to get even further between the pair and the rest of the Tendos... 


	8. New Begginings

I read your reviews once again! And I'm proud to announce that I have chapters until Monday! So check everyday until that around this time and you'll have a new chapter from me! Now on to business, The story is making a HUGE turn now that Ranma and Shampoo decided to go work at the Neko. Remember that this was the idea of a reviewer, I didn't like the idea at first but then I said, why not? So, there you have it, the why I decided to make the twist.

_Chapter 8: New Beginnings_

Finally, it happened. Changes have been made just like Ranma wanted. Shampoo and he not only had just decided to change their habitual life-style and place. But also resurrected the Nekohanten as both decided to work in there. Ranma never thought about that way of things to happen, but they did so and he was ok with that.

Now, both were walking back to the Tendo household. The two of them had a smile on their faces. Both were in complete agree of what was happen. But the other's reactions were not going to be good and they had it clear as crystal.

As they entered the house they decided to keep a low profile for now and started sparing full out. Those were the best ways to improve in short time. The two of them demanded the best from the other and that way they got to the limit and further.

Just as Shampoo was ducking from an air double-kick from Ranma, both heard a voice

"Son, come with me." Genma said seriously. Ranma landed behind Shampoo and followed suit. Both men entered the Dojo were they found Soun in there already sitting and waiting.

"Ranma." He saluted and the newcomers sat down. "Have you any idea of why did we call you?" He asked and Ranma blinked

"Nope." He replied with a question for face.

"Son, we called you because we are in the need of telling you that we cannot allow letting you get nearer Shampoo. We know that she isn't your fiancée anymore but it seems that it doesn't trouble you to get closer to her. Look at what she has done in the past…"

"Pop, don't start with the past to me from one that trained with Happosai!" Ranma interrupted and both elders shuddered to the name "If I want to get married with Shampoo, I damn will do if I want to! You are no one to tell me what to do! If it wasn't for your 'honourable' engagement, I'd be gone a long while ago." Ranma blew up seriously this time. But he didn't care that much of what the two of them would do.

"If that's the case of all…" Genma started and Soun lowered his head

"Boy, we have no choice but to forbid you to go out with Shampoo. Or even talk to her. If you do so, you are out of this house." He spoke silently and quietly, denoting his seriousness. Ranma was dancing in his insides

"For real?" He asked shocked

"Ha! I knew that you still cared for your old man!" Genma exclaimed at the look of his son's face.

"WOOHOO!" Ranma exclaimed suddenly shocking Genma. Both index fingers up in a Homer Simpson way. He got up and left right away to his room leaving both elders looking at each other in doubt

"What's got him?" Genma asked

"Is he…happy to leave? To leave my baby girl?" Soun started crying in self-pity. "I failed you, daughter!" He sobbed and Genma patted his back

"We tried. But it was destinated to be like this. All the way since Shampoo changed we knew in the bottom that this was the way it would end. We never could accept the truth behind all this. Now, only one fact remains to do, one that I will not like that much." Genma trailed off

"And that is?" His partner asked looking at him now. Tears stopped.

"Give them our blessing." His face darkened at that instant and Soun's eyes grew.

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Ranma exclaimed again while he packed all of his possessions, even some of his father that he wouldn't need anymore. Kuno's bokken was included in all that stuff. All pilled up in his huge backpack.

The door opened and Shampoo came in. "What Ranma doing?" She asked with a brow up

"Packing up. They said that if I even talked to you I was out of this house. So, I just did what I supposedly couldn't. That way, I'm out of this house." Ranma finished and also finished packing up in that moment. He closed the bag and looked at her "What are you waiting for? We are moving to the Neko, aren't we?" She nodded still shocked at the news "Move on, then!" He exclaimed and she moved finally.

While she was packing, Ranma went downstairs to inform the elder ones of his leaving. He entered the Dojo with a short smile just to find Akane practicing

"What?" She asked surprised to see him there

"Nothing." He replied and left. He thought of the places they could be and he found only one that they could be at that moment. Playing shogi (I think this is the game they play all the time.).

He got to the living and he found them there. Both with their brows furred in concentration of the game.

"Pop, Mr.Tendo. I have to make you an announcement." He started

"We know." Soun replied without even looking at him.

"If you have thought about everything, then you can leave." Genma added

"Why does everyone ask me that all the time!" Ranma exclaimed. Tofu was reasonable of him to tell Ranma that, but his father? "And when did you thought about everything before leaving?" Genma ducked sheepily in realization of what he had said and how it back-fired completely. Ranma turned around to face Nabiki

"What?" He asked

"What announcement?" She replied with a brow up

"I'm leaving this house." He added and moved past her towards his room where Shampoo should already have finished her packing. In concordance to his thoughts, she was sitting next to her bag with a thinking face.

"What's up?" He asked

"Thinking. What could happen if Shampoo never change. What would be of Shampoo." She replied looking at the roof. Her gaze dropped to his eyes. "What would happen to Ranma." She finished

"Never thought too much of that. But now that you mention it…" He sat indian-style, and crossed his arms in thinking. _Now that she says it…What would it be like? She would be the same extortionist and manipulative as ever, the one of her that I don't like. But then I would be stuck with Akane…_ He shuddered to that thought. _I guess I stick with the way things are now._ He got up "Maybe you're right. Let's go down and practice a bit before we leave, kay?" She nodded and he aided her to get up. Both got out just to face Nabiki again who was passing by

"What?" She asked to their faces

"Nothing." He replied and both continued their way. _Things are odd today_ He thought as they got out and positioned in their stances. The fight was ended when both of them calculated wrong were they would land and splashed directly into the pond. A "C-C-C-CAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" shout and a "Meow!" later, both of them were crossing Nerima's street faster than a bullet.

* * *

"Finally. Those two disappeared." Kasumi sighed in relief and nodded to her sister, Nabiki. She nodded back and got up from her manga. She got upstairs while Kasumi checked the surroundings in a sudden appearance of the "Chaos pair" (Yes, that is the nickname I placed them.). Five minutes of nerve breaking waiting, Nabiki got back with a smile on her face.

"Success?" Kasumi asked

"Of course, dear sister." Nabiki replied "I placed it in Ranma's backpack. In the bottom just for him to find it when he fully unpacks." Nabiki replied

"Great." Her sister smiled her smile in contentment of the complete accomplishment of their plan. It wasn't the big deal but it was hurried when they found out that Ranma was leaving that day.

* * *

"Pant…pant…You…pant…cat…pant…" Ranma-chan tried to bring back her breath. Shampoo-cat was sitting looking at him while licking her paw, very cat-like.

"Meow?" She bent her head to a side and Ranma-chan shuddered to that sound.

"We better be more careful next time we train next to water." Ranma added and shuddered again as Shampoo-cat jumped on top of her head

"Meow!" She replied in an agreement. Ranma-chan started walking and fighting back the urge to ran like desperate. Five blocks later, Ranma-chan couldn't stand it more and started running like nuts with her arms to the front and fully extended above her head with fingers extended too. (Let's see if one of you knows what I'm talking about… evil grin)

* * *

Finally, two minutes later, the two cursed ones arrived to the Tendos. The last time they were going to be there for some time.

Ranma-chan sighed in disappointment as she rummaged through her backpack in a search for clean clothes. Shampoo was intending to do the same

"MEOWWWW!" She heard from Shampoo's backpack. She shuddered again to that sound but approached nonetheless. She discovered the problem. Shampoo was looking for her clothes in her cursed form and somehow got to the bottom of it in the confusion of the place. "MEOW!" Ranma-chan's sweat went cold this time.

"Do I really have to do this?" She asked to self

"Meow! Meow!" Shampoo replied instantly in an obvious "YES!" Ranma's eye twitched

"Oh, man. I'll…" She gulped "I'll do it, but you owe me BIG time for this one." Ranma finished and introduced her hands in the backpack. Just as she was looking for her, the door opened.

"Pervert!" Akane exclaimed and began stomping to her

"Wait! This is not what it looks like!" Ranma-chan defended

"Then what is it? You are looking through Shampoo's underwear!" Akane gaped at her hands, were just like she was saying, were through that piece of clothes

"No! I'm trying to take her out of the bag! She fell inside!" Ranma quickly shot back

"Meow!" Shampoo assured his opinion from the inside

"Just…a bit…more…" She mumbled "There! Got you!" Effectively, she removed her hands of the backpack with a cute pink and bits of purple colours.

"Meow!" She exclaimed happy to be free again. Ranma realized in that moment what he was touching

"AH!" He exclaimed and shooed the cat out of his hands in that instant. "Now you owe me BIG for this, REAL big" He said pointing at her. The cat nodded slowly in agreement.

"I-I guess I misinterpreted things…" Akane commented and both gasped for two reasons: One, they just realized they weren't alone, and two, Akane just admitted she was wrong about something

"Will wonders never cease?" Ranma commented in a laugh tone and Akane scowled at her before leaving. "I'll go first to the bath!" Ranma exclaimed and left in that instant

_That's so fresh…_ Shampoo thought fuming. She had the same or more right to bath first than him but the fact that she was quicker than her really weighted here. She sighed and continued looking for some clothes but more carefully this time, there wouldn't be a Ranma to take her out of the clothes now.

* * *

Now, for last comments. I'll held a small contest to see if any one of you can guess form where I took the way Ranma-chan ran back to the Tendos. It's funny just to think about it. Good luck, everyone! And as a second trial, I'll write a small part of a song I'm traumatized with and I'll make you guess which song it is and from where.

_Like a shooting star,_

_Across the midnight sky,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Gonna see me flyyyy.._

Again, good luck and

Soulcry out.


	9. The Cat is Back

Tear I´m so happy...55 REVIEWS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! This is a new record for me. Ok, enough happines for now. We have a new chapter now. I know that it´s just plain wrong that Ranma could grab a cat that easily, but it was for helping a girl. And you must remember that Ranma usually helps EVERY girl in front of him, or did you just forgot about the Ghost Cat episode? ) Ok, that´s out of the list, what next? Uhm...lemme see...Oh, yeah! The guessing contest, only two people tried, and only one counts because the other say it was familiar but didn´t try. It was from Freakazoid! Yeah, i´m a bit for the old cartoons, even if i´m seventeen years old, i still do silly stuff. And one last thing, get used to the cliffies because in this chapter and next, there´s gonna be one. Enjoy next chapter!_  
_

_Chapter 9: The Cat is Back_

Both of them had their backpacks besides them. The whole house was sitting in the living room. Only one person didn't know what was going on, the obvious one.

"What's happening?" Akane asked "And why do they have their packs prepared?" No one cared to answer

"So, son. This is it." Genma started in a way to shorten the agony. The waiting was killing everyone.

"Yes." Ranma replied "This is the farewell." He added and got up. There was no need for words now. This was the time to make actions and not to stop and chat. This was the time for changes and not to stay in the old way. This was the time to go on and not be relented to only one place. This was the time to think and not to simply waste the days in nothing.

"So, you really are leaving…" Nabiki commented but in a tone that had a faint note of amusement. "I guess…I'll see you around, you two."

"You bet on it that we'll see each other." Ranma replied and Shampoo nodded at his side, now she was up too.

"Come back anytime." Kasumi said with her smile. Both nodded. They grabbed their backpacks. Ranma didn't need a word from either Akane or Soun to feel better about what he was doing. After all, Shampoo had already given up on her honour when she left the Amazons, if she did so, then he could do it with something like this.

"Shampoo has to say something." Shampoo spoke when Ranma turned. He analyzed her look and nodded after some seconds. "Shampoo has to say thank you for your hospitality. Shampoo knows that Shampoo isn't very much welcome here after what is done, but you did so anyway, so, thank you." She bowed deeply and almost everyone except Ranma, who smiled, shocked and looked stunned. They didn't know the changes Shampoo went through in the time she came in to their house until the end.

"You are welcome too, Shampoo. Anytime." Kasumi spoke for everyone and they nodded in concordance to her words. Shampoo smiled when she rose. Both grabbed their packs again and bowed shortly before leaving.

* * *

The streets. One and a half minute later. Both where walking in silence. Silence that broke when Ranma lowered his head in suffering. A sob was what stopped them dead in their tracks.

"What wrong?" Shampoo asked placing a hand on his shoulder, but to no avail. He was drowning quickly. She resolved to hug him, not like the old style, the new style. The new style where she worried about him and not tried to trick him or anything alike.

Both stayed that way for many minutes. Trying to take Ranma out of his pain is a tough job but someone had to do it and Shampoo was the only one available to do it. Not that she didn't want to. On the contrary, she was glad to help him in any way she could.

When he was in speaking-status, he did so.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't going to crack…" He started

"Is okay. Shampoo understand." She replied holding him closer. Ranma pulled closer too, looking for the so much needed comfort. Minutes passed that way. Ranma stepped back and Shampoo let him go.

"Let's…go." He said and she nodded slowly, not sure that he was all right. She reluctantly followed him towards the Neko. Silently, she was caring about him, wondering why he didn't want to talk about it. She knew that it was going to make him feel better in the long run but he was way too stubborn to really open that to anyone.

She looked at his face, all his feelings in that moment. She could only find sorrow and a bit of happiness. Again, she wondered why he had sorrow but mostly why the happiness. _Maybe it is because he wants to be away from them..._ She wondered with a quick glance to him.

Even so, if he was happy about that, why did he crack or even had sorrow in his attitude? That was a question Shampoo couldn't answer. And mostly, why did he want to do this? What was the thing that moved him to make this whole changes? And why did he accept to be under Cologne's blanket?

Those questions were placed in the back of her mind because they arrived to the Neko. Again, it was in it fullest glory. The painting was made anew and the whole place was crystal clean.

"Wow." Ranma gasped at the sight. The sorrow was immediately replaced by a surprised smile "I never thought this place could be so amazing…" He added looking around in the inside of the building

"So, you like the look of it?" Cologne asked appearing behind them

"Is great!" Shampoo agreed. "How great-grandmother did this?"

"It was half an hour's work." Cologne replied "If Mousse really placed his thoughts in doing the cleaning of the place, it would look even better than this." She added

"What do we do now?" Ranma asked still impacted.

"Let Shampoo show Ranma where to leave stuff." She said and he nodded before following her upstairs. In Shampoo's bedroom, they left their backpacks and she began to unpack her things. "Never thought Shampoo be back here." She said casually

"It's a nice place, now." Ranma replied unpacking too. The room was spacious and could let them sleep in different beds without any problem. And also it had a personal bathroom. But there was no furo, just a shower. It didn't matter as long as one could bath.

When both descended after unpacking almost everything, (Ranma had to finish unpacking half of his bag) Cologne was waiting for them.

"Now young ones, we have some matters to discuss." The three sat down on nearby chairs "First of all, this is work, so no failures are accepted. Second, who is going to make the deliveries?" She looked at both of them. They knew that both of them could make a really fast delivery taking that race they did some time ago. Both arrived at the same time at Kuno's and in a really short time.

"Any of us who is available at the moment." Ranma simplified and Shampoo nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Who's going to cook? I can lend a hand with some dishes, but I'm not going to do the whole work."

"Um, Shampoo do it." She said

"All right." Cologne acceded

"I can help you in the cooking, I'm not that bad." Ranma added and Shampoo nodded. The truth was that he didn't cook since he got to Nerima. And he was a bit rusty about it, except that night when he cooked with his mother as Ranko. That night she did it perfectly.

"Sure." Shampoo applied

"Now, about the pay." She started and both stiffened a bit "You know how much it is, Shampoo. So you'll tell him later." Shampoo nodded again "About the relation. Between work hours, we'll have a boss-worker relation, is that ok?" Both nodded "And outside those hours, I'm Shampoo's great-grandmother and sensei. If you, boy, want to train with my manners, then we'll talk later." Ranma nodded "And I don't care if you are not an Amazon anymore, Shampoo. You still have stuff to learn and I won't take a no for an answer." Cologne added and Shampoo gave in. In fact, she was happy that she could continue with her training in the Amazon way. She was almost Ranma's level in Anything Goes and Ranma was the same in her style.

"Ok." Shampoo agreed

"What about school?" Cologne asked with her face frozen. She was smiling in her insides.

"Shampoo not care for school. Already know what need for living." She replied and Ranma nodded in concordance to her.

"I simply despise school. And as she said, I know the basics and a bit more than necessary." Ranma added.

"I knew that would be your answer. But I have to disagree. You should stay in the school for at least until the end of the year." She held up her hand to silence them when they opened their mouths to protest "It's less than a month for them to finish. And it's not that big deal." She added and both held back their comments. "Prepare for the day next to tomorrow after school, because we are re-opening this place to its full." She advised

"We're…we're going to train in the back." Ranma said and both left to the backyard. Both entered stances and waited for the other to start. Both launched at the other in the same instant and arms slammed onto the other's one. A jump and both were up the fence around the yard. From that moment the fight changed into air mode.

The two jumped and battled in mid-air until they started to fall and prepared in the last second to land and jump away from the opponent. It was a weird battle because the pair used the same moves at the same moment and it only could be won by speed. Thing that both were equal in. Ranma had the Amaguriken but it was useless to win the lead in his male form. Shampoo was too quick to make it worth the use.

And Shampoo was in the same position. The moves she used were from the Anything Goes because she didn't had her weapons and it was more effective unarmed. She considered change to the Amazon for some moves to disconcert Ranma and then change again and beat him but she didn't know if it was going to work.

Both jumped back to the front and continued their battle. _Punch_ Ranma predicted and he blocked it with a punch of his own _Kick_ Again blocked _High Punch_ Wrong! It was a sweeping kick and he fell for it _Mh, Amazon, uh? Well, now goes a High Kick_ Wrong! Shampoo punched him in the stomach leaving him defenceless

"An opening!" She exclaimed and continued with a flurry of blows in randomic change from Anything Goes to Amazon. In thirty seconds, Ranma was on the floor and beaten. Shampoo was smiling innocently and a bit of her tongue out.

"Nice. Never thought of that." Ranma said from below her. She helped him up. "Ow… Man, that hurt. You could held back a bit when I couldn't reply any hit, could you?" He asked and she shook her head

"No. Shampoo fight all out in serious battle with Ranma." She smiled again. Cologne appeared landing in front of them

"Impressive battle, Shampoo. Were did you learn that other style?" she asked shocked. Her great-granddaughter had developed a secret weapon without her knowing. And looking at it, the power was demonstrated in Ranma's current state. But somehow, it was familiar.

"I…taught her that." Ranma replied "It's Anything Goes." He explained

"I see. It's impressive the way she combined them both."

"Yes, I felt it." Ranma furrowed his brows. And Shampoo smiled. "I'm going to take a bath." He added and left.

"So, Great-granddaughter, how is your hunting doing?" Cologne wondered how much progress she made in that time.

"Not much progress. Just being different from before. But Shampoo think that something is better than before. Much better." She replied and Cologne nodded.

"Good." Cologne said and went inside. Shampoo practiced a pair of Amazon katas before going in with the others.

"Well. Hello, Shampoo." A voice said from atop the fence.

* * *

I told you that you are going to get used to the cliffies with this two stories. And in both i´m going to take your breath for a full day. I´m so evil! WOOHOO! Man, i love that expression... Hey, if anyone has MSN and wants to talk to me, add me, it´s theworstsoldier ok? Well, ´til tomorrow! 


	10. A Link to the Past

GUYS! I´M BACK WITH MY CRAZYNESS!_ WOOOHOOOOOOO! AND SHAMPOO HAS A LINK TO THE PAST! Well, _that´s the title for today´s chapter. Sparks fly high and anger is commanding. Maybe someone knows from where i took the name from...well, from the one on top of the fence. so, enjoy! It think...Or maybe, suffer? )

_Chapter 10: A Link to the Past_

Shampoo looked at the source of the voice and froze. She never expected to see her in Japan but she should had thought better that she was going to sit down and wait.

"What…what Bambou doing here?" Shampoo asked. On top of the fence was a girl, a girl of the same as Shampoo. But there were some obvious differences. Her hair was blue and long until her shoulders. She was dressed completely without letting any skin to see except her face and hands. Her dressing was tight anyhow and she had a sword and a lance on her back, prepared to use in a second. An Amazon of the best. Only a handful of Amazons could beat her and Shampoo was in that hand.

"You ask what Bambou doing here? Shampoo is the one that should have the answer but instead Shampoo ask why." She replied with her brows furrowed but didn't wait to let Shampoo think "I here to finish our vendetta."

"But it over when Shampoo left village!" Shampoo replied angry

"No, it not over. ARGH! That's better. Now, it wasn't over when you left. You just postponed the finale. " She changed languages in frustration

" You're wrong! We ended that battle! I couldn't finish it the way the elders wanted. I didn't want to do it because I liked being your friend! " Shampoo was exasperated

" We agreed when we entered that tournament that we would follow the rules no matter what they said, and you broke them! " Bambou replied withdrawing her sword and pointing it to her opponent and long friend.

_Flashback_(It's really needed now, i have a problem with this editing program and for that, the speaking during this is in chinese, so it´s like normal talking.)

The two friends were walking and chatting calmly around the Amazon village. Both had nothing to worry them, not being the best from the village. Not officially but everyone knew that in their age and around, no one could beat them. And if the two joined, they could beat an elder.

Just in that moment they crossed a poster. It was announcing the year tournament. But neither of the two worried about that because they knew about that a week before they said. Those were the benefits of having elders as family. Bambou's Grandmother was an elder and Shampoo's Great-Grandmother was the matriarch.

" So, Shampoo. What do you think we'll face in the tournament? " Her friend just furrowed her brows in thinking

" Don't know. I just don't want to face you in the finals. They said that the final battle is going to have special rules. Aside from that, I don't care who they throw at me, I'm going to beat them! " Shampoo replied with fire in her eyes

" That's the spirit! " Bambou claimed and clenched her fists with the same battle flame in her eyes as Shampoo's. " We better practice then " She added and Shampoo nodded in agreement.

" Spar until falling unconscious? " Shampoo half-asked, half-proposed

" Sure! No better way to improve than to get to the limit. " Bambou entered her stance when they were in a safe place to begin.

* * *

" And the winner is…Bambou! " The elder said and raised Bambou's hand in victory. The crowd exploded in cheers. The tournament had started four hours ago and Bambou had reached the finals. Just one thing was needed to reach the final battle, the other participant.

Bambou jumped down the arena and went to the other one where the other semi-final was taking place. Shampoo was battling a red-haired with an impressive skill and fury. Even so, the battle didn't last too much. Just two more strikes from Shampoo and the red-haired fell unconscious. An elder approached the victor

" And the winner is…Shampoo! " She exclaimed and raised Shampoo's hand. Shampoo smiled and walked to her friend after descending the arena.

" So, how did it go? " Shampoo asked already knowing the result. She didn't have a good face because of the next battle.

" We're finals. " Bambou explained and both lowered their heads. Five minutes later, they were facing each other in a different arena. But the battle didn't start for another five minutes.

* * *

" Welcome all to the final battle of this tournament. " An elder started " As this is the final, there are special rules in this fight. This battle is to death! " Both contestants gasped and looked to their familiar elders. The elders had their heads low.

" No way! I won't accept this! " Shampoo exclaimed facing the elders

" This was decided in the rules. Every two hundred years, there is a tournament and the final battle is to death. We have our hands tied. " Cologne explained raising her head while she spoke.

" I never heard that rule. " Bambou growled " Shampoo. We agreed to follow the rules whatever they were and we have to this. No matter who wins at the end, I won't have any regrets against you. " Shampoo faced her and nodded slowly in agreement

" That was the deal. Now we have to do it. " Shampoo said and both entered their stances. Sword in hand each. A gong was heard and both opponents and best friends marched in a race to each other in search of being top champion of the Amazons…

* * *

Shampoo was on her feet. Bambou was on the floor in pain from the cuts both had on their bodies. Shampoo looked at her best friend and companion into the eyes. Those green eyes looked expectantly to end all this. There was a silent conversation between them. Finally, Shampoo sighed in disgust and raised the sword.

Bambou looked as the blade went up and flashed the sun on her eyes. It had small trails of blood on it. Soon, the blade was fully up and waiting with a revolting anxiety to be used and administer the final strike on its opponent.

" Shampoo…finish this. " Bambou whispered " If you don't, I'll hold this against you for a long time. " She finished and waited. The blade still reflecting the sun on her face.

Shampoo's face went unreadable. So much feelings fighting to be over the rest. The loyalty of following the rules against the loyalty of a friend. The sorrow of losing her as a friend or losing her completely. Finally, she decided and the sword whistled in happiness of being used while it descended…

SHACKT! The sword impacted the wood of the arena. The public went silent in that moment. The elders just kept staring at the result of Shampoo's decision. Only two of them were proud of that.

Bambou looked at her side to see her reflection on her own sword that Shampoo acquired in the meanwhile of the fight. She looked at Shampoo with her face as a question.

" I don't care if you hold this against me. I would never strike you down, after all, you're my best friend. " Shampoo explained and left in that moment. Bambou just kept thinking about this but one feeling arose. Anger of Shampoo's lack of devotion to the Amazon laws. How she could call herself an Amazon and not follow their rules!

" ARGH! " She shouted and after wasting seconds in getting up, she left to her home to heal.

* * *

In those four days that Bambou used in healing her body, a red-haired girl and a panda appeared after someone from the tribe challenged Shampoo to a fight after her failure in the tournament.

Shampoo beat the challenger and won the prize. Prize that was in the red-haired girl´s and panda's stomach. Shampoo challenged the newcomer to a fight, and if she won, there wouldn't be a punishment for stealing the prize. But if she lost, her life was in stake.

Crack Shampoo cracked her knuckles in preparation before jumping on the branch.

The girl jumped on top of the tree showing a complete lack of fighting skill as she almost lost equilibrium when she landed on top of it. She used a beginner's stance to start the fight. Shampoo ran to her.

**CRACK** The fight was over. Somehow, the red-haired girl managed to kick Shampoo out of the tree but not knocking her out. But as the fight was the first to fall, the girl won.

After Shampoo gave the girl the Kiss of Death, she ran for her life after grabbing her backpack and following the panda. Shampoo grabbed some equipment and clean clothes before getting Cologne's permission to follow the coward. She managed to catch them up in some moments but they escaped every time until they finally camped down in Nerima…

* * *

In the meaning time, Bambou recovered completely and continued training to beat the unworthy of being called "Amazon". She studied all the ways Shampoo did and she couldn't do it because she didn't have full access to the knowledge of the Amazons (A.k.a.: Cologne). Even so, she finally could learn her moves and some more that would be useful in the final battle against Shampoo.

_End Flashback _(Maybe it was a bit too informative for the need but I wanted to add the first fight of Ranma and Shampoo grin)

This time, it was the end. This time it meant business. Bambou jumped in front of Shampoo and pointed her sword to her. Shampoo went and grabbed her sword that was posed against the wall. And walked back to her opponent.

(chinese)"Shampoo, this is the day in which we end our fight. The fight that broke our friendship for your lack of devotion! I swore that I would end it some day! Now, prepare to meet your end and fight as a true Amazon! " With that battle cry, she ran to Shampoo and the fight between friends began.

* * *

Shampoo parried and rolled to her right to strike the back of Bambou. Somehow, she knew this and used that to make a shallow cut on Shampoo's left arm. She gasped in pain but used the close encounter to cut Bambou in her leg.

Both jumped backwards to recover a bit. Then they continued with the full Amazon style. The dance of blades in which the two of them choreographed, the dance of death. A style in which Ranma still needed practice to master. This was a dance where the strength didn't rule, the speed did. And Bambou was completely crushing Shampoo for that reason.

Bambou used a powerful blow to break the dance and Shampoo blocked. But the intent of the attack wasn't to cut or even make damage, the purpose was fulfilled when Shampoo's sword flew a good five meters and slumped into the wooden fence. Bambou then kicked Shampoo and she landed on the floor. She walked next to her and looked at her.

" Doesn't this remind you of something? " She asked before raising her sword " Now things are going to be the way they should be. She finished and the blade commenced to drop…

* * *

CLIFFY! Shampoo dies? Bets anyone? What would happen if she died? What would Ranma do to Bambou? Or even Cologne do? Guess what happens and i´ll give you a cookie! Not a real one of course, just a ciber-cookie, or maybe just a drawing of a cookie...who knows? grin 


	11. Battle Royale

I´m Back.First thing of the list. I´m going to take longer to update since i have some exams to take care of. I´m sorry but that´s the truth. Second, about the name. Please check that old fighting game of Ranma 1/2 and check Shampoo´s name in the game. (Sorry, but no legend of zelda) About the amazon laws, yes. It is void but will come much later. And about where´s ranma...please read.

_Chapter 11: Battle Royale_

Ranma was exhausted. He had lost a fight to Shampoo but it didn't make him feel bad. Instead, he had learned a way to make his style much better. He went to the bathroom before grabbing some clothes and washed his face. A red-haired saluted her from the mirror.

"Completely forgot about you." She said and started rummaging in her backpack again. Just two seconds before, she had entered the room. She reached the end of the backpack and she felt something long and hard in there "Hey, what's this?" She asked to self before pulling it out. A long package with a note attached was in her hands. She opened the note and read it:

"Ranma, this is something Kasumi and I saw in a garage sale. It was supposed to be a wedding gift but after the current circumstances… anyway, we know you'll like it and it will be useful.

Nabiki."

Ranma gasped. She never gave her anything as a gift. She just stick to blackmailing her about photos or asking huge sums of money for information. But this, this was a change. But there was one thing that conditioned that, the fact that Kasumi was in it.

"Whatever." She said to self and removed the wooden paper. She gasped again. There was a beautiful katana in its own black and golden sheath. Ranma took it and unsheathed it. The blade almost sparkled from the polish it had.

Clang! A sound of metal against metal reached her ears. She looked at the backyard through the window and didn't like the look. A blue-haired girl had a sword over her head and Shampoo was under her with several cuts.

Ranma ran down the stairs in a gale with the katana in hand. When she reached the backyard, she ran and blocked the down warding sword with her own.

"I will not allow you to hurt Shampoo!" Ranma exclaimed without looking at the new-comer "And who are you to treat her like that?" Ranma requested looking at her.

"Idiot! It was Amazon fight!" Bambou exclaimed and Ranma raised a brow

"I bet she doesn't know…" Ranma said to the one on the floor

"No." Shampoo replied

"What? What Bambou don't know?" She said furiously

"So, your name is Bambou. Nice to meet you." Ranma said sarcastically.

"Who are you, meddling girl?" She shot back with a sneer

"My name's Ranma." She replied "And why did you attack her like you did?"

"That's my business, meddling girl!" Bambou sneered went deeper.

"What's with the amazons and the nicknames? Can't you say the name?" Ranma asked to Shampoo

"Shampoo call Ranma for name, Bambou consider Ranma stranger, so no call by name." Shampoo explained

"Right, now I understand." She turned to Bambou "Could you please explain me why did you attack her?" she demanded again

"Again Bambou say, not your freaking business!" She cursed "Is between Shampoo and Bambou! Next time, Shampoo. Without meddling and idiotic girl." Bambou finished and left jumping the fence.

Ranma grabbed Shampoo over her arms and carried to her bed. She grabbed a towel and after soaking it with water, she started applying it on Shampoo's cuts.

"Where great-grandmother?" She asked

"She left to make some shopping for the restaurant. I guess the opening is going to wait until you are full back to yourself." Ranma pointed and she nodded slowly.

"But where Ranma found that katana? Never saw it in entire life." Shampoo pointed the sword that was leaning against the wall in its sheath, the one Ranma carried in hand with her.

"As unbelievable as it is, it's a gift from Kasumi and Nabiki. According to the note it had, it was supposed to be a wedding gift but when we left, we hurried the things." She explained

"Gift form Money girl? Apocalypse Now!" Shampoo exclaimed and both laughed. Both heard the door open and close.

"Cologne! Get up here!" Ranma exclaimed and she appeared a second later

"What happened?" She asked when she saw Shampoo's battle wounds.

"A crazy Amazon girl appeared and battled with her. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a great-granddaughter now." Ranma explained

"Great-grandmother, it was Bambou." Shampoo added and Cologne gasped

"What?"

"Yeah, her name was Bambou." Ranma chorused "Could you please stop asking what happened and heal her, please?" She almost begged

"Right." Cologne replied and left immediately. When she was back, she made Ranma go outside the room while she applied the balsams and appropriate bandages. Ranma meanwhile, went downstairs and changed back into a guy. When he went upstairs again, he was let in the room. Shampoo still had the same cut dress but under it one could clearly see the bandages and a bit of blood in some.

"Could you just please tell me why did she do what she did?" Ranma demanded to Shampoo once they were alone.

"Long Story, sure Ranma want to hear it?" He nodded fervently "All right. Shampoo and Bambou were friends a long time ago. We best friends during our childhood until we entered a once-in-a-year tournament. It was special tournament were both of us reached the finals and faced. Before fight, elders say that last fight was to death." In this moment Ranma gasped "Shampoo won but refused to do the killing strike. Before refusing, Bambou say that if Shampoo not do it, will take it against Shampoo for long time. Days later, you appeared in village and then I went after you. Shampoo guess that Bambou was in chase not long after I left for second time. That why it took her so long to find Shampoo." Shampoo related and guessed

"Possibly. But why did she go that far in your fight?" Ranma wondered and placed his head over his closed fist.

"Because Shampoo refused to end fight in that tournament. Bambou feel betrayed and seek revenge by killing the Amazon that betrayed Bambou." Shampoo sighed

"But she seeks an Amazon, and you're not an Amazon anymore. Are you going to tell her? After all, the only one that knows that you're not an Amazon anymore is Cologne." Ranma pointed

"Yes. And Shampoo cannot ask great-grandmother to make Shampoo back an Amazon. Not before I pass special trial." Shampoo explained "But if Shampoo go back to Amazon way, then Shampoo is obliged to marry Ranma for law. But Shampoo want to let that decision to Ranma. Ranma marry whoever he want." Shampoo added and looked to the roof bitterly. Ranma looked dumbfounded. _She has really changed. She would never let go an opportunity to trick me into something_ He thought looking at her face.

"What are we doing to do with your friend?" Ranma asked changing the subject drastically

"Not know. Maybe you give Shampoo idea?" She asked back with a wondering tone.

"How skilled is she?" Ranma asked

"Same level as Shampoo." She replied instantly

"But you…no, I mean, then can I fight her?" Ranma almost threw to her face that she had lost "I mean, since you are in this state, you can't fight well." Ranma explained

"Guess is not bad idea. After all, Shampoo not Amazon anymore so Ranma can replace Shampoo in fight." She assumed and nodded at the end. "Is perfect! Ranma fight Bambou with excuse that Shampoo still not well and Ranma beat her, so Bambou has to go back to China without knowing Shampoo's secret!" She realized and Ranma smiled

"Not a problem. But please don't hope that I will win. If she's your level, then it is going a tough fight." Ranma replied

"Yes. But in "Dance of Death", speed is key. And Ranma have to fight in girl form and if it is not enough, Ranma have Amaguriken." Shampoo added and Ranma nodded "Ranma need to remember every step and move correctly and battle is in bag." Shampoo commented and Ranma smiled again.

"Suppose you're right about that one." Ranma said and looked sheepishly at her. She just swatted his arm and winced in pain "Don't do that again for a while." He pointed and she nodded bitterly.

"Is horrible to be here and wait to heal. Lucky is just a day only. And more lucky that tomorrow is Sunday and have nothing to do." Shampoo commented and Ranma nodded in complete concordance to her thoughts.

"Yeah, no school until the day past tomorrow." He said dreamingly. "But tomorrow, I'll train all day. I have an upcoming fight!" He exclaimed and Shampoo smiled to his spirit _Same old Ranma_ She thought. They kept in silence for a while until he went down and prepared dinner for everyone. It took more time than it should because he was getting used to where was the stuff to cook. But finally…

"Dinner ready." Ranma said in the doorway of Shampoo's… (Uhm, here's something I don't get. Should I write Shampoo's room or their room? I say because after all, it's their room from now on. In this chapter I'll put their room and if you don't want it, just tell me and I'll change it, ok?) Shampoo sat on her bed and Ranma placed the tray on her legs.

"It look great, Ranma." She commented looking at the bowl of ramen

"Try it and please don't poison." He commented and both laughed. She tried some and smiled before giving the thumb up verdict

"Is good." She said when she swallowed. Ranma smiled happy of self.

"Good, then I can eat without dying." He commented and she frowned her brows

"So, Shampoo is guinea pig?" He nodded with a smile. She swatted his head "Next time you poison." She replied and he placed a hand on his head

"Next time you hit me softer." He replied and she smiled mischievously

"No. Ranma deserve it." She said knowingly and continued eating. The meal ended normally from that point and when Ranma was back, they had a slight thing to talk about.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked bluntly. Shampoo stared at him with an evil smile, smile he obviously didn't like because it remembered him of the old Shampoo.

"Ranma sleep in floor. No have extra bed. Maybe extra mattress…look in closet on top of the clothes´ closet." She half-ordered, half-wondered. Ranma did as asked and opened the doors. Right in that moment a shower of heavy things fell on him

"Eep." Was all he could say before the stuff crushed him. Finally, a thick mattress fell on top of the mountain. Ranma somehow pulled himself up and glared at the closet. Shampoo's laugh was the only sound that ruled in the room. He glared at her but her smile simply passed through that act and made him smile of his cluelessness.

"Ranma dodge any attack except this, what kind of martial artist is Ranma?" She smiled even more and that wiped the one Ranma had. He silently picked up the extra stuff and placed them in the top closet. After that, he placed the mattress in a good position and lied on top of it seeking sleep.

"Sorry." He heard but when he turned to see her, all he could see was purple hair. He sighed

"It's ok." He replied and turned her back to her. _I feel awkward _He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Please review and pardon me if a take too long for updating. But from the sixteenth of December, I´ll be writing a chapter a day )! Well, so long and til next time. 


	12. Surprise? What´s that?

Guys, the explanation of all is at the end of this chapter. But i'll say one thing. Thing that I haven't said for about…urm… "you count them" chapters. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Just the plot. WOOOOHHOOOOOOOO! Yeah, i'm listening to "Song 2" From Blur, go figure.

_Chapter 12: Surprise, What's that?_

The next day was weird. Ranma woke up early (See what I mean by weird?) and prepared breakfast (SEE?) while Shampoo was still asleep. An hour later he came back to the room and she was starting to get up.

"Good morning." He said and she nodded

"Morning." She replied groggily and sat up slowly. He waited besides her with the tray from yesterday with the dinner. When he could, he placed the tray on her lap.

"Today I'm going to train all day. If you want you can be outside and watch." He proposed and she nodded fervently

"Sure. Shampoo like idea." She added and he smiled a bit. Half an hour later, both were outside. Shampoo was sitting on a chair after Ranma helped her walk down the stairs. Ranma was going through the toughest katas of the Anything Goes style in her girl form. It was meant to be that way. The contest was supposed to be in her girl form.

"Ranma, go faster. Use Amaguriken to speed whole body, not just arms." Shampoo advised. Ranma tried it and had problems with her bones.

"OW!" She exclaimed as her leg impacted on the other in such speed. He needed to practice more that, after all, it was completely new to her. She got up again and kept practicing. At almost lunch, she had it almost under her control. Shampoo's comments and recommendations really helped.

"Now, practice "Dance of Death" Shampoo ordered and he did so. Her speed had improved significantly but still lacked more speed that Shampoo was sure Ranma could get.

"Lunch!" Cologne exclaimed very Kasumi-like. Both smiled to that and Ranma helped her get to inside to eat (Still, this is weird!). Ranma barely touched her food, she just kept playing with a bunch of ramen. (SEEEEEE?)

"What wrong, Ranma?" That seemed to snap Ranma out of it.

"Uh? What?" She asked looking at her

"What wrong? Ranma seemed spaced out." Shampoo repeated and she looked down

"It's just that…I don't know. It's your fight after all. I don't want to interfere in it." Ranma explained and narrowed her eyes in a pain way

"Ranma, if Shampoo want to fight this fight, Shampoo would make it clear. Believe Shampoo when Shampoo say it." She assured her placing a hand on her shoulder

"I suppose you're right." She smiled to that. It was true. When Shampoo was trying to make one thing enter your mind, she had her ways to make it. Some painful ones.

"Now, after eat, we continue training, ok?" Ranma nodded cheered up "Good." Shampoo ended the conversation and Ranma started eating finally.

While later. Both were in the back with Shampoo "helping" Ranma train. Her "advices" were helpful like the past ones but the tone wasn't helping too much.

"Is way Shampoo trained." She explained and Ranma whispered

"Trained, my foot." She growled after the fifth explosion of Shampoo. Even so, Ranma got the "Dance of Death" technique pretty well but he lacked a few parts. Mostly where he had to dodge and move around ducked. He could do the mid-air part without any trouble but unluckily for her, it wasn't full mid-air.

The "Dance of Death" technique was very complete. It had lots of Amazon styles in it but keeping its own uniqueness against other less-complex moves but less-efficient also. It had to be developed with a weapon, preferably a sword for its fast manoeuvring with only a hand. Ranma had another peak of vantage there because a katana was even more flexible than any Amazon swords, thing that she noted alone when she started using her katana to train for the technique. Also the technique was a bit old, around 400 years, but almost all of the Amazon techniques never wore out. They were useful for some purpose or another.

"I'll take a bath. I'm all sticky." Ranma informed and Shampoo nodded in acknowledgement. After helping her get to the restaurant part where she could sit, Ranma went upstairs and prepared for taking her well-deserved and relaxing bath. _Just how I'm supposed to beat an old friend of Shampoo without feeling regret? I know that she treated her like dirt in that fight in the backyard but I don't think she'd agree completely to this. After all, it's her fight._ He thought as the water ran all over his body.

* * *

Not much later, he was in the restaurant part sitting besides Shampoo with a big smoking bowl of ramen in front of him. He was looking at how the ramen kept circling around but never stopping, it was enticing and somehow relaxing in a way. It made your thoughts leave your mind and you stopped thinking and worrying about anything. 

"What Ranma thinking about?" Shampoo asked worried about his strange acting since lunch. She was even more concerned that he was starting to leave the will of fighting. It started when she almost made him fight against Bambou. _What should I do? Do I really make him fight against her or do I fight? Maybe, and just maybe, I would have to fight. He isn't well since that moment._ She reached and smiled sourly

"Just…about the fight. I was thinking and I reached that I will fight. I doubted about battling but then I…" He trailed off. He remembered the look Shampoo had in the fight yesterday and didn't like it. He would never let her be that damaged again. It was his duty of martial artist and friend. _What am I to her? I mean, do I really think of her as just a friend? I made too much for her, things that I never did even for Ucchan and she's a long known friend…_ He was deep impacted (Had to do it…) about that realization but somehow he wasn't scared. And it didn't even count as a realization, it was just a doubt.

"Shampoo think that Ranma decide if Ranma want to fight. If Ranma don't want to fight, then we can wait until Shampoo is okay and train Shampoo for fight." She said and he shook his head. _He's concerned about me? I never saw him acting like this after a fight someone was hurt._

"No. If Bambou doesn't show up and you are ok, then we can train and you can battle her, but something tells me that we won't have that luck, so I'll fight." He added _And besides I don't want you to be hurt like that again…_ He finished mentally

"As Ranma want…" She said and lowered her head in defeat. Bambou was really good, even better than she was, as hard as it was to admit it…

"Thank you for understanding me." He said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for a second before smiling content of her achievement.

* * *

The next day, before school. Both were walking with a mixture of boredom and awe of entering the safety of the school. They knew for some reason that someone was going to attack them that day, Kuno didn't count. It was two blocks before the school. A shadow jumped over them and shouted: 

"TODAY YOU DIE, SAOTOME!" (You had it coming, do you? And after all, this guy bugs in every single fic I have ever read.)

"Ryoga." Both standing ones said before even Ryoga had landed. Both rolled her eyes and kept walking oblivious of him.

"Don't walk away from me! Coward!" Ryoga yelled and Ranma stopped but he was not annoyed, he had better things to worry about

"What do you want, Hibiki?" He asked seriously "I have better problems to attend now. Your lousy tries of beating me are getting boring and only time-consuming." He added with a yawn. He had not slept well. Maybe it was the use of his last name or the final face-throwing of Ryoga's true threat-value to Ranma that shocked him.

"I-I…You are trying to confuse me! But no more!" He shook out of it but Ranma rolled his eyes and moved his arms to the back of his head

"I'm not trying to confuse you in any way, I'm opening your eyes, idiot." He replied and turned to leave with Shampoo in tow still with some bandages but none of them visible.

"Saotome!" Ryoga's tone was infused with anger, deep and intense anger. "You have abused of my patience for the last time! This time is the end!" He shouted

"Know what, Ryoga? Why don't you run off to Akane? I left her a while ago and she's available, so why don't you stop wasting my time and go fuss around her?" That did it. Ryoga calmed down completely and looked at him wide-eyed. He crossed the short distance in a blink of an eye and looked directly into Ranma's own eyes.

"Is this…true?" He asked full of hope.

"Yes. You can ask Shampoo here if you want but she'll tell you the same. It's true." He repeated and Ryoga noticed her for the first time.

"What is she doing with you?" He asked with a brow up. _I disappear for a month and all this changes?_ He thought

"It's a really long story and we're going late to school, so would you please let us go? If we run into each other later, I'll explain you everything I can, ok?" Ryoga nodded and left. The pair continued their short trip just to be stopped at the entrance of the school by non-other than Kuno.

"Your vileness ends here, you vile sorcerer! Another innocent girl falls into the cloches of the evil Saotome! Get away from him, girl." He ordered and Shampoo approached him bored.

"Shampoo say, stop saying crap and lets us walk through before Shampoo hurt you bad." She spat and Kuno just looked at her

"You want a date with the great Tatewaki Kuno? The Blue Thunder of Furinkan?" A dramatical lighting struck behind him.

"This is too much." Ranma replied and walked into the school not before punching Kuno as far as he could. All his stress exploded in that instant when he punched him. All his worries left with Kuno and all his feelings of sorrow and sadness too. "Hey, that felt really good. Now I understand why that tomboy smashed bricks…" He commented to Shampoo, she raised a brow "I mean, it really helps you let go your stress and worries. You should try it." He added with a nod as they entered the classroom.

"Out! Carry buckets!" The Sensei ordered and both teenagers groaned but complied with the request. Outside both were fuming

"Today is not good day." Shampoo whispered just enough for Ranma to hear.

"I completely agree with you about that, Shampoo." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Lunch. Peace. That is the key-word of lunch in a normal Japanese high-school, but you must remember one thing. And that is that this school is in Nerima, officially the craziest city on the whole Japan. 

Both were sitting at one corner of the cafeteria with their own home-made lunches eating peacefully when disaster struck.

"Only one thing is missing for this day to be complete." Ranma's lips curled to a side bitterly.

BLAM!

"And here it comes. Shampoo, would you hand me that glass of water? Thank you." He smiled as he poured the glass over him and triggered his curse. Ranma-chan looked around for the obvious source of chaos. He didn't have to look too much when the point of a sword was at his face a second later. "Bambou. I wondered how much time you would take to find this." Ranma said seriously. Ryoga and Kuno were complete losers but this girl was different. She had great potential and already possessed a lot of power.

"Meddling girl." She addressed the one in front of her "Bambou see that you have enough nerve to face Bambou." She added with a smirk

"Anytime." Ranma replied and smirked back.

"What about today? After school, in park?" She raised a brow with the challenge "Is meddling girl up to challenge?" She spat and Ranma's eyes narrowed with hate.

"After school." She sealed her fate with that blue-haired girl in that moment.

"See you in your funeral later!" She exclaimed and left immediately.

"Today, we settle the score." Ranma smiled to Shampoo and the two began planning the fight. Both already knew her whole fighting style so they knew what to expect. That made the planning even easier.

* * *

Wow…I finished this chapter while I studied Astronomy. It's completely boring but with some rock and roll and coffee it goes by much easier and can learn quite a bit of things. Besides that, I'm glad i'm back! I kinda missed you guys and your reviews! Now, on with the story comments. Ranma is fighting Bambou in the next chapter! Piglet appeared! And Kuno's after Shampoo! Aren't you happy about life? Uh? UHHHH? AND I'M AS CRAZY AS EVERRRR! GO FREAKAZOID! GO RANMA 1/2 AND MOSTLY, GO METROID!SAMUS ARANIS DA BEST! 


	13. The Flame of the Battle

Guys! I´m finally back! Those horrible exams almost kill my nerves. And for a reason i don´t have a clue, I was out of ideas for the story. But i could finish this chapter finally! Maybe the chapter-a-day may change to chapter-every-two-days but even so, that would make me the fastest updater in this section, ain´t it? Enough of my problems, let´s comment the story.

Someone said that Shampoo shouldn´t be so concerned about being kicked of the Amazon if she had to pass a trial to be back. Well, i´ll tell you what the trial is. I don´t think you´ll like to run through 500 meters of flames and after that, swim a mile in freezing glacier water, all that NAKED! Now you understand why she´s so sad about it? It´s extreme. Now, i´ll be glad if you please SHOOT IDEAS:) On with the story now! And don´t forget the usual: I don´t own anything, blah bla blah and REVIEW blah blah blah... (And goes on...)

_Chapter 13: The Flame of the Battle_

Ranma was nervous. Even after all that training, he was shaking in his boots. This was a different battle than all of the ones he was in. And the reason was simple. The opponent didn't care if she had to kill Ranma and also it was Shampoo's "friend".

That changed a few things and Ranma had to lose the last five minutes of lunch to get his katana for the fight after class. Almost everyone in the class was surprised by the sword except the sensei that didn't see it. Akane had a look of envy that she was an almost exact copy of Hulk.

"Shampoo think that is bad idea to show it to entire school body. Maybe Ranma should cover it with something to hide appearances" She said when he came back with the weapon in hand. He looked at it.

"Yes, maybe you're right about that one." He agreed. Both went to the outside and took a quick trip to the gym so Ranma could change into his cursed form. "Now things start to get interesting." She said as they arrived and she was looking at Nabiki who was collecting as many bets as possible.

"Shampoo thinks that maybe Money girl is too ambitious for own good." She added and Ranma nodded because she was thinking around the same lines.

"So, meddling girl finally appears." Bambou announced as she jumped to the middle of the "arena". Shampoo walked back to the grass and sat awaiting the fight.

"Yes, Bambou. I've come to make you a deal too." Ranma shot back

"Oh, and that is?" She had a tone of amusement and awe of this

"If I win, you'll leave Shampoo alone. And if I lose, well, if I lose I'll pay Shampoo's debt." She announced and Shampoo gasped loudly

"NO!" She shouted and got to her feet. The red-haired looked at her with her brows wrinkled.

"Stand back, Shampoo. This is personal now." She added and Shampoo reluctantly sat down with a sad face. Ranma turned to her opponent "What do you say?" She asked again

"Mhh, nice deal. But Bambou can't let Shampoo alone. But the other part is interesting, meddling girl say you pay Shampoo's debt?" Ranma nodded "Mh, meddling girl know what debt it is?" She nodded again. "All right. Bambou agree with deal." Ranma smiled to his insides and got into stance with the katana in hand. Bambou withdrew her sword and got into stance too.

"Meddling girl will fall to the "Dance of Death"!" She announced and Ranma's smirk grew bigger but it was almost unnoticeable.

"Bambou, you'll be surprised." Ranma replied and ran to Bambou right away. With the sword high over her head she leaped and landed a blow that was not intended to make damage, just a powerful way of getting close range. Ranma smirked when Bambou blocked the sword with a furious face. In that exact moment the fight changed.

Whoever didn't have a trained eye would miss the whole battle for sure. The way Ranma and Bambou moved was incredibly fast. Blocking, parrying and striking in a blur but not getting out of the "Dance of Death" pattern. Ranma still had a peak of speed, thing that was helping her win the fight.

And the secret of the Full Body Amaguriken was still an ace in her hand. She jumped back form the "Dance" and recovered some of her non-lost breath. It was a deceiving tactic that she had used before; the more characteristic was when she tricked the whole Amazon village in the fight that caused Shampoo to follow her through an entire country. Fight that made her reach this point in the long run.

"What wrong? Already lost breath?" Bambou smirked and Ranma smiled still in his act. "Meddling girl not big deal if can last only that when fighting get interesting." She added

"Just…wait…" Ranma replied analyzing the battle so far. She never could think too much when Bambou was over her again. She lifted her katana and blocked the attack. _So this is her true power? It isn't that much after all…_ She thought blocking and not responding _Maybe she is still holding down? _A parry _If that is so, what do I do to make her go all out?_ A wave of attacks form both parts _But if she isn't holding back and I use the Full Body Amaguriken…Then things will get ugly_ This time she was so immersed in her thoughts that couldn't block the strike that made a cut in her left arm, but it wasn't that deep, although, blood started to spill out.

"Yaa!" She screamed in pain. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and ducking to avoid the next attack that was going to leave her headless. She furrowed her brows and replied with a flurry of blows from her own. Two cuts were made. One in the right leg and one in the right arm.

"AIYAA!" Bambou screeched. The Adrenaline-induced battle fire was consuming both of them very quickly, it was a thing that powered you up at least to the double of your capacities but it left you double tired. At first, the battle was calm and a simple "blade discussion" now it was more like a "blade cock-fight".

"Enough!" Ranma announced placing the blade to a side before entering a different stance "Full Body Amaguriken!" She shouted and ran immediately to Bambou, blade behind and held. "AAAHHHHHHH!" She shouted running

"This is it!" Shampoo gasped in the middle of the crowd as she watched Ranma move blurringly fast towards her old "friend". Ranma reached Bambou less than a second later and the fight was over. It was too much speed for Bambou to take as she was quickly left with all the openings anyone could want. A forceful strike left her unarmed.

_No! I can't be…beaten!_ She thought as everything began to go black from the several punches and kicks. Only a sword strike was committed, the one needed to be disarmed. She felt her body fall limp towards the floor when a pair of arms grabbed her. That moment on, it was unknown to her.

* * *

She awoke suddenly and sat up immediately in a reflex, reflex obtained from years of alert training. She was in normal bedroom according to her beliefs. A bed, a closet and a semi-closed door that directed to a bathroom. Yep, a normal one.

She turned and tried to stand up. Painful stings stroke her in almost every part of her body. She desisted trying to get up and lied down thinking about the fight.

_Why? Why did that girl beat me so easily? In just one move she was three or maybe four times faster than what she was before. But what did she shout a moment before? Something with Amaguriken… The Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken? She knows it? _In this point, her eyes were big and the ceiling very interesting _If she does know it, then…she's a…no way. There's no way in hell she's an Amazon. But that would be the only explanation possible for her to know that technique…_

A knock in the door interrupted her thoughts. It opened and a black-haired boy appeared with a tray of food. He had the hair in a pigtail. And a slight frown crowned his eyes.

"You're awake. I'll leave you some food." He announced and left the tray politely besides her on the bed. He left immediately.

_Wow. Gorgeous…_ She had a love-struck face from that moment on. _He would be a nice catch._ She shook her head _I have something more important to think about now. What means that the red-haired girl knows the Amaguriken? It would be an obvious proof that she was an Amazon, and also she said she would pay Xian Pu's debt… And only an Amazon could do that._ She ate some food and smiled, it was good.

"Bambou. Why do you still chase my grand-daughter?" Cologne's voice startled her and she bit the spoon in reflex. Bambou looked around and found her matriarch on top of her staff in the middle of the room.

"Honoured elder." She lowered her head in a salute. " I do it because of the fight two years ago. I hope you didn't forget it.>" She explained shortly

" Mind your manners, child. I did not forget it though. But I thought you understood why Xian Pu didn't finish you off. I thought it was clear for all.>" Cologne replied furrowing her brows

" I have the laws as a priority before all. I appreciated our friendship, but I place laws first. That is the reason I pursuit her. And also to know why she ran when finally I was able to challenge her to a rematch.>" She snarled

" You don't know why she left the village?>" She was surprised. Two years of chase and didn't know the reason of why.

" No. I don't have a clue. When she left, I tried following her but for some reason, I completely lost her track and took all this while to get to her.>" She shook her head a bit _I don't know what I'm going to do if the reason she left is a good one. Do I forgive her? Or do I challenge her?_

" I think she's the only one that can explain you that. I'm no one to tell you. Talking about that…maybe there are two people to tell you.>" She explained raising a brow in consideration _I hope the boy can give a hand to Shampoo in the explanation. If not, well, I'll _convince_ him to do it._

" Who's the other?>" Bambou asked a bit impressed " And another thing. Where am I?>" She added lifting a cheek in confusion. She had never seen that place in her life.

" Oh. We are in the Nekohanten. Is a café I bought as a business and a way of having a place to stay while Xian Pu… I can't explain any longer. The rest is Xian Pu's asset>"

" I understand. Then I will have to ask her. Or this person you talk about.>" Bambou replied shortly

" Good. But you should rest a while before you do that.>" Cologne added before leaving through the door on top of her staff.

" I should rest.>" She said to self and lied down back when she finished her food.

A while back, downstairs…

"Ranma, go give her this food." Shampoo ordered him. He nodded and left with the tray. _Why can't you simply forget that stupid fight and be my best friend again? Why do you act like this? What I need now is some good company. Besides Ranma, of course._ She thought looking bitterly at the table in front of her.

Two minutes later, Ranma was back. He sat besides her and looked her expression.

"What can I do to change that face?" He asked a bit concerned about her. _Everything except some…physical things._ He answered himself in his mind

"For now, nothing." She replied and curled her lips on a side. He let go an imperceptible sigh of relief. "Want something to eat?" She offered smiling finally. His eyes twinkled at the option.

"Sure!" He replied with a nod also. Both went to the kitchen so they could talk while she prepared the food. "You know, I think the way Bambou's acting is childish. Following the laws…I know is much punished in your village to not follow them but if they say that I have to kill you, I would say something like 'screw 'em, I won't do it', don't you agree?" He said casually

"As weird as it is, Shampoo agree completely. Laws should change." Shampoo nodded and flashed him a smile before turning back to the food.

"So, you aren't agreeing with the Amazon laws…" Cologne said startling the two of them. She had an unreadable expression in her face

"No, just a few." Shampoo replied without looking at her.

"Young ones, Bambou may ask either of you why Shampoo left the village the first time. Well, mostly she'll ask Shampoo first because she doesn't know you were involved, Ranma. Are you going to tell her everything?" Cologne asked seriously

"Yes." Both replied assuringly.

* * *

So, What do you think about this chapter? As I said up in the beggining of this chapter, give me some ideas to go on. And another thing could you guys tell me if I write ´Shampoo´s room´ or ´Their room´? i asked that around three or four chapters back and no one replied with an answer.

On another point. I´m glad to be back. I enjoy writing this, but what really cheers me up are your reviews. They really make me happy. So, if you want a JOYFUL writer, just review. Mostly, criticize this. I appreciate when you correct me because is the end of to be a better writer. Thanks for your help :) 


	14. Reliving

Another Chapter that comes. First of all, I would like to thank you for your criticism, I think this chapter will make you happy and going. It made me happy to do it and found out that my knowledge of English was bigger than what I thought once. So thank you for that. Anyway, another person asked what Ranma and Shampoo were going to tell Bambou, so that goes in this chapter. But things were too much and couldn't be written in this chapter so the rest will go in next chapter.

Even so, mostly of the stuff is here. I hope you like this and continue with your AWESOME reviews. Oh! And with the 'how I call the room' thing, **ss4-link** has a point when he says that it should be a matter of time. Like the first week is 'Shampoo's room' and time later is 'Their room'. But also **Tyr'll** Has another point when I read the review and it said it was a matter of how **I** should call it. So, I'll just for now I'll put 'Shampoo's room' until I feel that it should be called 'Their room'. Thanks for your opinions in that and please! DON'T DOUBT TO MAKE COMMENTS! THEY HELP ME. And also I appreciate them incredibly.

* * *

_Chapter 14: Reliving_

Bambou awakened few hours later. The environment around her was the same. This time, she got up without any trouble or pain. She looked around but nothing, all was common and not a thing was out of place or remarkable. She left the room slowly and cautiously.

She looked around and noticed a stairs down. She walked quietly on them just to find the pigtailed boy sitting on a chair with his arms crossed over a table. A crowning frown over his eyes made him look like he was in a thinking momentum. Besides the air, they were completely alone.

_Wonder what he's doing here…_ She thought staring at him

"Need anything?" He asked and she almost jumped in surprise. He didn't look at her but didn't need to because he heard her. His head just fell a bit

"Uh, no." She replied still a bit surprised of his attitude.

"Good." He got up and went to the back so he could practice and keep his worries out of his head. He started with a simple Anything Goes just to change into the most complicated of the combination of Amazon and Anything Goes.

Bambou looked at him with a calculating face and followed him but not daring to ask anything or interrupt him. When she got out, he was already passing through the simple ones. _He looks weak…Too bad…_ She thought in that moment as a brief look of pity flashed her face. Seconds later he changed to the fusion and her eyes grew. _Wow…Now this is what I call impressive…_ She overrode her last thought of weakness and re-qualified Ranma as a folk to be careful with.

Hour and a half later, Shampoo returned from the shopping she went. She opened the front door just to find the place completely empty. _Wonder what Ranma's doing…_ She rolled her eyes with just a second to think _Probably practicing as always_. She left the stuff she bought in the kitchen and went to the back just to find the thing she thought would find. Ranma going through complicated katas with Bambou as a spectator.

"Hi." She saluted breaking the glacier-like silence between the spectator and the one practicing. He looked at her and smiled for the first time in several hours.

"Hey, you're back." He replied. He looked for less than a second to the one sitting and looking at him. When he changed to Shampoo, her eyes twinkled knowingly.

"We should talk. The sooner the better…" Ranma pointed and she nodded in agreement. She turned to Bambou

"We have something to tell you. Important stuff. Follow us." Shampoo explained and she tilted her head a bit to a side in confusion

"Don't understand." She replied but reluctantly followed them inside in more curiosity than mood of obeying. Inside, they sat around a table and let the cold silence conquer the place for some seconds in a small will battle. The one who talked first, lost.

"So, what is so important?" Bambou asked cracking the icy silence. Both had a dark shade on their faces and didn't want to talk too much if you saw the faint fog in their eyes.

"I think we should start by telling her who I am." Ranma suggested and she nodded and blinked in symphony with the nod to emphasize her agreement. He got up and fetched some cold and hot water, each in two different glasses. He placed them on the table and looked at them for a second before turning to Bambou

"You are not going to like this. Believe me when I tell you this. When I pour this glass of water on me, you're going to be angry." He prepared her mentally for this. If he didn't, she could act the same way Shampoo did when she caught up with him in Japan the first time. She would attack him without a second thought.

"Don't think it could be so shocking." Bambou replied with a brave attitude.

"Bambou not know what talking about." Shampoo pointed and Ranma nodded assuring her point. He twisted his hand and the water poured over his head, triggering the curse. Bambou gaped and stared in shock. Her brows furrowed in fury.

"You are…You…" She breathed deeply with her eyes closed. She parted them open and looked at both of them. "So you telling that this…girl is really a boy and that boy beat Bambou?" She resumed

"That is exactly my point." Ranma replied and showered herself with the hot water, changing back to his true-form. Bambou blinked several times but registered the fact pretty well. _Weird she didn't comment something strange or made a bad face…_ Ranma thought curling his lips to a side.

"But that is not only thing." Shampoo added changing the subject and point of attention. Both teenagers looked at her. One expectant of what she was going to say, and the other with an encouraging smile. Shampoo looked at him for a brief second and that was all she needed to go on for a while. "Shampoo suppose you know why had to go from the village, right?" Shampoo started with the basic

"Not have a clue why. You just disappear." Bambou replied again with the frown over her eyes. All those years of chasing flashed before her eyes. Many times were she thought she had Shampoo cornered just to find nothing but thin air. It was almost the same as what Shampoo lived while she was chasing Ranma and Genma through most of China and some of Japan.

"This make things more difficult." Shampoo sighed before going on "Guess Shampoo need to tell things from beginning." She sighed again in self-defeat. She had to relive two years of chasing, failure and deception mixed with sorrow and pain. It had good moments, sure, but they were the less. Things like the time when Ranma taught her the Anything Goes and both went through it in complete symphony made her happy and smile for some while.

"When our fight was over, a day after, a fighter from our village challenged Shampoo. It was easy enough but what made Shampoo furious was fact that because Shampoo refuse to kill Bambou, think of her as weakling so had to prove it. There was also a prize for the fight. Some food." At this moment she gave a small glare to Ranma who looked sheepishly. "When Shampoo look at prize, only saw two things: A red-haired girl and panda that had ate all of it. Shampoo challenger girl to fight for prize. If girl won, she wouldn't have to pay for food. But if she lost, she had to pay, severely." Another scowl to Ranma "Somehow, girl beat Shampoo with just one kick. But not after making a 'weakling show' of her, such as:" She raised two fingers "one, warming up as beginner, and two, act as losing balance when jump on "Tree of challenge". Shampoo thought it would be easy and didn't go hard on girl. Bad mistake." The last glare was the softest of all "She only rose her feet once and it hit Shampoo directly, making Shampoo fall of the tree and losing."

"In that moment I didn't knew what she was going to do, but I recon it was an interesting thing what she did." Ranma pointed with a small smile and she scowled at him for a second before swatting his arm once.

"Shampoo give Ranma "Kiss of Death". As good chicken, she ran with tail between legs and that way, obliged Shampoo to chase girl through miles of China and Japan. That is basically the reason I had to leave the village the first time. Shampoo wanted to stay and fix everything with Bambou but couldn't because she had to make Ranma pay." She sighed in disappointment. "But then it happened." She continued.

"Yes. I'll go on from here." Ranma offered and Shampoo nodded "She managed to catch me here in Japan and considering my bad luck, she found me in girl form. Of course, she didn't hesitate to make me remember her as she smashed six sport closets in one smash." This time, Shampoo smiled sheepishly at that

"Hey! Shampoo apologized for that!" She replied and he shook his head with his eyes rolled.

"Sure. But things didn't stop there. While she was chasing me through this city that I am since almost a year, she found that I was staying at the Tendos. And here is when things get interesting. The Tendos are a family that their head is a close friend to my pop. Those two…idiots. There is no other way to qualify them any better, engaged me to one of the daughters of the Tendos when neither of the both were born. Not even the oldest one was born yet they did it the same." His face darkened considerably and he looked at the table for a second.

"My pop had to drag me to the house just a few minutes later he told me that I was engaged. I tried to fight but he was in his panda-form and was stronger at that time." Bambou looked shocked and his mouth was open since almost half the tale from Shampoo "Yeah, he has something alike from me. Don't you ever heard of Jusenkyo?" He wondered

"Yes. Several times. Cursed springs were if people fall they change into something and…oh. Bambou understand now." She stated and he blinked in acknowledgment

"Great. Now I was in my girl-form in that time and I'll tell you, they were extremely surprised to know that the 'boy' that was supposed to be engaged to one of the girls was a girl too. A while later I changed back and had to explain everything. Well, that is mostly the Tendo tale. I'll go on in the important story." He drank the water that was left from the cold one.

"Ah. Better. Now, she found me at home but that time it was in my boy-form. But pop was in his panda-form and that way she recognized him and attacked him. I kicked one of those; they're called bonbori, right?" Shampoo nodded "Ok, I kicked one of her bonbori and I knocked her out." Ranma stopped in that moment.

"Guess Bambou know what happen with that." Shampoo pointed and Bambou stared at her for less than a second before widening her eyes, big.

"Shampoo has to…no." She smiled for the first time since the conversation started "have to marry him!" She exclaimed and both nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Ranma replied. His bittersweet smile was the only trace of expression anyone could get from his face. "But things weren't so easy. If I didn't have too many fiancées by the time, then you should know that my pop engaged me to half Japan just to fill his belly for a day. I don't doubt he would have engaged me to half the Amazon village just to save his skin." Ranma added with a flame in his eyes.

"Wow. What a horrible person…" Bambou commented and he nodded

"Yeah, he did all that but he also taught me everything he knew about the style I use, well, half of the style I use now." He corrected himself and curled his lips to a side in a small smile.

"What do you mean by half the style?" Bambou raised a brow

"Ranma means that he mixed his style with another one." Shampoo explained

"Great. So, it's your style and Amazon style?" She wondered smiling knowingly.

"Is it so obvious?" Ranma replied smiling too

"Bambou grew up with Amazon style, know how it is. And that explains the weird moves Bambou thought were Amazonish but weirdly out of the style." Bambou pointed and both companions nodded assuring her point

"Yes. That is the reason." Ranma added.

"But Shampoo is no longer what you can call 'sister'. Shampoo refused to be obliged to marry Ranma, if he wants to marry Shampoo, it will be because we share love, not because law says it has to be." Shampoo finally let it go.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is good? Is bad? Should be turned into a paper-ball and thrown to the fire? Or should it be a best-seller? Whatever you think, just put it into a review and it will reach me. Luckily it isn't like normal mail that a heavy rain, snow or polar temperatures stop them (Not that those things happen in my country but anyway… :)) You know what to do…Oh, I forgot. I don't own anything of this, just the OC (Bambou) and the plot. Else, is property of the Geniality of Takahashi. 


	15. MhBack?

I'm back finally. And it is all my fault because I had a MAJOR CRITICAL Writer's block and nothing got to my head. But after WEEKS of thinking, wasting brain-cells, I managed to get a new chapter. I have my head almost dry of trying to get something but nothing got to me. After all, I REALLY need some ideas. URGENTLY!

So, you know the stuff. Review when you feel like. And to all my devoted reviewers: Thank you so much for waiting for my chapters before sending flames for my lateness.

* * *

() Means Japanese.

_This_ is Thinking.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Mh…Back?_

"What…what Shampoo mean?" Bambou was taken aback at the sudden revelation. _Could she possibly try to say that she isn't an Amazon anymore?_ That thought crossed her mind

"Shampoo means that she is an Amazon no more." Ranma finished and Shampoo simply threw to his arms and cried on his shoulder. He patted her back with a bitter smile. "It's ok. Just…Let it go…" He soothed her. She did just that and cried a bit harder.

"But…But…Why did Shampoo do that?" Bambou managed to get out after several seconds of only hearing Shampoo's crying. Even Ranma was a bit shocked by the sudden action but now that he actually put some mind in it, it wasn't so shocking, it was almost normal.

"Because she wanted me to choose. And she wanted to be free from the commitment. It's not good to be obliged to marry someone and that someone has to choose over two other ones." He explained simply but his eyes were mid-shut and he had a bitter face.

"Bambou think is no good. Maybe what Shampoo did was right after all…" Shampoo looked at her with a questioning face, tears falling on her cheeks silently now. "Mean that Shampoo's problem is only pain-maker. That is why Bambou think you did well." Bambou replied assuredly

"Bambou…don't know how…how much this mean to Shampoo." Shampoo blurted out in short gasps. An action followed. And that startled Ranma to a really visible point. Shampoo had her arms around Bambou. Bambou's face looked surprised for a moment before realization struck her.

"I…I…want you to forgive me…" She said a bit hardly. Saying that phrase was incredibly difficult but not because of the language, it was because of the meaning. It meant that she was giving up her hunt, letting Shampoo win it. _But it isn't a total loss_. She thought. _Still, she still considers me someone close…Why? Just why did I have to follow that stupid rule? She is considerate to me and that is how I repay? Betraying her friendship?_

"Bambou…Shampoo have nothing to forgive. Shampoo feel that now Bambou understand everything. Well, most of everything. One time I said this to Bambou. You are my sister. Maybe not by blood, maybe not by clan anymore, but by heart, all life." She said and Bambou's eyes only widened before she crossed her arms around Shampoo.

"Sh-Shampoo…" She whispered too impacted to talk normally.

Ranma just kept watching the two with a short smile. But nonetheless keeping an eye for Shampoo's wellbeing. He was starting to get a bit too worried lately about her. _Maybe a bit too much. _He thought and his lips got a bit higher to deepen the smile. _Just as I started to think that I could be with her a bit more peacefully this girl appears and starts to make Chaos with this place…_ His mind was starting to relive the few good moments that he and Shampoo shared. He shuddered. _Well, that was something I DIDN'T wanted to relive… _He added when he remembered Shampoo's return from China.

A whisper retook Ranma's attention to the pair "Sister…" It wasn't Shampoo. The hug between the two only tightened a bit more. "Forgive me…"

Shampoo got back a bit. She had a frown and looked severe. "Shampoo said there was nothing to forgive. Why you still ask for pardon?"

"(I still don't feel quite well just like that. You forgiving me out of the blue when I clearly don't deserve it.)" She switched to Chinese because of an expressing trouble. A small tear crossed her cheek but no one could notice it because of her fallen head.

"(Why did you reject our friendship from when we were children?)" Shampoo kept pressing on but smoothly and slowly.

"(I…I didn't. Is just that I just took sides with the law…)" Bambou replied. She supported her face on her hands.

"(Then there is nothing wrong. You just followed what you thought was right. I don't have a grudge against you for that. In fact, it makes me proud to have a friend so devoted to the Amazons.)" Shampoo smiled a bit for the first time in a good while. Bambou lifted her head from her hands and looked at her for a second before launching to her and enveloping her in a hug that would make a bear look childish.

"Thank you…Thank you, thank you…" She kept repeating that mantra for almost a minute, obviously touched. "(How can I repay you for my lack of trust?)" She asked whispering. Shampoo slapped her arm softly

"There is nothing to repay, Sister." She replied with a short frown and smiling. They kept the hug going on for some minutes in silence. Just looking at their faces made anyone with intentions of molesting go away. It was like the re-meeting of a ten-year long split of sisters.

"So, the two of you have patched up." The only one that could break the moment was there. Cologne came back from her shopping for the restaurant. Strangely, her always-unreadable expression was gone just to leave a big, honest smile. Atop of her, a bag of stuff resided. It was a strange sight. A smiling midget mummy on top of a staff and on top of her a white plastic-bag. "I'm happy for you two." She added before disappearing into the kitchen. The two girls split up and smiled to each other.

"So, you are friends back again?" Ranma asked and both almost jumped in surprise. They had forgotten that he was there, as a spectator. He was beaming like no one else. The girls nodded "Good for you." He replied and Shampoo acted immediately after by glomping to his arm. An old-Shampoo action. He lifted a brow in question but kept smiling. She didn't even try to let him go. "Say, what was that thing you said that you had left your old ways?" He asked teasingly. She looked at him with a "?" mark on her face before going beet-red and sitting back on her place like a normal person.

He looked at her for some seconds until it took over him and he passed his arm around her shoulders "C'mon, it isn't that it's so horrible from time to time." He smiled and she looked at him before swatting his free arm playfully.

"Then why Ranma complain?" She asked still teasing.

"Who said I was complaining?" He retorted "Was I complaining?" He asked Bambou

"Not at all, from my point of view." She conspired showing an amazing quick-thinking ability. Shampoo stared at her for a second before turning back to Ranma.

"Is that so?" She asked mischievously. He looked a bit afraid. When Shampoo looked mysterious, it was a sure sign of something to happen. And sure thing, she grabbed the hand of his arm that was still around her and grabbed it not letting it go easily. Ranma looked like nothing was out of place, strangely…

"So, Bambou, you have a place to stay?" Ranma asked now totally social with the Amazon. Bambou was a bit taken aback for the question.

"Urm…No." She replied. "But I was looking for a place to…" She let the topic hang out in an obvious request.

"I see…" He replied catching the line of the conversation for once. "So, what are you looking for?" He kept going.

"Anything would do… The thing is that I have to get a job too because I can't afford anything. I mean, I'm almost out of money." She explained and he nodded understanding.

"If that is your status, what do you think of staying here?" Cologne's voice made the trio jump again. After a second, Cologne's proposal entered the younger Amazon's head. "One thing, you'd stay in my room." _I'm not going to let the girl ruin what Shampoo has done all this short time by letting her sleep with them in the same room. _"And you'd have to work here, of course." She added shortly with a serious business-like face.

"Sure! Anything!" Bambou's face lit up right away with the possibility of having fellow Amazon near her after two years of being on the road. And as a bonus, her childhood friend was one of them.

"Then, it is settled." Cologne announced with a short nod. "Come with me, child. I will show you your place." She ordered.

"Certainly." Bambou replied and followed Cologne to her room.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, the two youths kept silent.

"Sooo…what do you think of her?" Ranma asked with his arm still being held by Shampoo. She looked at him blankly.

"Ranma, Bambou is Shampoo's childhood friend. It's Ranma's opinion that counts here." She replied "I know Bambou a lot." She added as a short explanation.

"Yes. I see your point. I think she's ok. I mean, I never really got to know the Amazons before I met you and when I did, I thought they were all a bunch of crazy women." She frowned. "But, when I finally could understand a bit of your stuff, my opinion changed." He added shortly, seeing her murderous expression.

"And that is…?" She requested for him to go on. A sweat-drop was visible on his fore-head.

"Instead of being a bunch of crazy women, now I think that you have some order in all the stuff I saw. Maybe a bit too much order and laws for my liking. And also it is very demanding." Ranma replied cautiously

"Yes." She said lowering her head a bit. "You are right." Ranma raised a brow.

"How so?" He asked surprised. Now this was something new to him. Shampoo admitting that the Amazons were demanding? _After all, didn't she turn them down for a stupid law?_ That thought made him realize that it wasn't that strange to see Shampoo saying that. "Yes, I understand." He added before she could even open her mouth to say what was in her mind.

"Good. Shampoo need a walk." She said standing up and letting his arm go finally. She didn't make two steps away when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to Ranma "Yes?"

"You mind if I make you company?" He asked concerned. Something told him that she would need it. Her lips twitched to something almost alike a smile.

"Not at all. Let's go." She said and both left the place talking about whatever they wanted to. Mostly what they were going to do with Bambou.

* * *

"(This is the wardrobe. I don't have too many clothes, so you'll have plenty of space.)" Cologne explained to the young Amazon. Two minutes had passed since they had left the restaurant and Cologne was explaining her everything she would need to stay there.

"(Say, elder.)" Bambou said suddenly as Cologne was showing her the place where she would put the sleeping bag. "(What are those two on?)" She asked

"(So you noticed it.)" The Ghoul's eyes twinkled once. _This girl is smarter than I thought. But even so, those two are so obvious that anyone with vision could notice it. Anyone except themselves…_ She thought bitterly.

"(Yes…It is somehow infuriating…)" Bambou said and crossed her arms on her chest.

"(A bit. But you might get used to it after a while.)" She replied and something occurred to her "(What are you planning to do in the mornings?)"

"(What do you mean?)" Bambou asked bending her head to a side a bit.

"(I mean that those two aren't going to be here because they are attending to school. So you would be completely alone for some hours.)" Cologne explained but the hint of the phrase wasn't lost to Bambou.

"(You are proposing that I go with them so I wouldn't be bored?)" She decoded immediately.

"(You are smart, indeed, young one.)" Cologne admitted. "(Yes. That is my exact meaning. What do you say?)" She ended.

"(I say that we should ask Ranma and Shampoo. I don't have a problem but I neither want to be a burden to them.)"

* * *

So, what do you think of this chapter? It isn't so good, isn't it? Whatever, now the analysis.

Bambou is going to stay with our cute little pair of idiots. Next chapter, Bambou's idea. Nothing more, nothing less. That is the main treat of next chapter and its title too. Maybe if I start writing it now I will get it done for tomorrow. I just don't trust my writing capabilities anymore.


	16. Bambou´s Idea

As promised, here's chapter 16. Got your…2 reviews so far. I liked last chapter because is the entering of a chaos-induced character. She's smart, mind you, and it WILL be proven in this chapter. How some determination and being smart combined with a bit of evilness (good natured evilness) can make great things.

**Ss4-link**: YES MAN! And…what the hell is a stife? You mention it several times but I just don't know what you are talking about. About their curse…thanks for the reminding, I'm going to think about something to that. And finally, about the Neko-ken, I intend to delete it or make it civil and more powerful, you choose. When you said that Ranma would insult Shampoo about fighting as a girl, remember one detail you have to update, there's now TWO powerful and menacing Amazons after Ranma's hide if he says that. AND THANKS FOR THE COOKIE:P Eats it slowly, savoring the flavor of it.

I didn't clarified whit before but I changed the style of writing in Chinese because had obvious problems with the one before. Something with deleting the characters.

As I mentioned before, today's chapter is going to be somewhat an advance or a hop. I won't say to what or where because you'll have to guess it for yourselves. I really felt evil writing this chapter and I liked it much. So, you know the drill, Review, comment or even flame with a little bit of advice or comment.

* * *

() Means Chinese.

_This_ is Thinking.

* * *

_Chapter 16: Bambou's Idea_

Three days had passed since the Nekohanten has its new occupier. Shampoo and Ranma accepted the idea of Bambou going with them immediately after it was put in the table.

Shampoo was still the same, but happier now that she had her friend back close to her. Ranma still was battling to get used to having an extra girl running around the place and often confused himself with that. Even so, the two of them helped Bambou to get updated in everything in school.

Bambou, being as smart as she was, caught the hang of it at the second day of her arrival to the Furinkan High. Also, she had started to socialize with everyone she could, but she hadn't much progress, thing that downed her. Another thing that made her go livid was her two friend's attitude towards each other.

"(It makes me furious now!)" She almost shouted to Cologne when they were inside the room alone. It was Thursday night. "(Both look like idiots fawning over each other but they are so idiot that they don't realize the other is doing EXACTLY the same!)" She was almost trembling.

"(Calm down, young one.)" Cologne almost smiled to the girl's concern. "(It's been like this for some time now.)" She added trying to make her wind up some of her attitude. "(I think they should this by themselves…)" From her tone, it was difficult to believe.

"(I'm planning to do something.)" She admitted after some deep breaths "(I'm going to try to get them notice each other.)"

"(How are you going to do that?)" Cologne replied, really interested this time.

"(What was that they should do it by themselves?)" Bambou smiled deeply.

"(I don't consider it a "Join them" campaign. I simply point that this may be just a "Push" in the right direction.)" Cologne replied smiling mischievously in symphony to Bambou's smile.

"(Well, it's like this-)"

"(Wait. Don't tell me. Just tell me what you need.)" Cologne interrupted her with a hand up.

"(That.)" Bambou replied immediately after pointing to a chart that was hanging from the wall at the back of Cologne.

"(A Pressure Point chart? How are you…No, just take it. Or maybe just study it; after all, this is your room too, now.)" Cologne smiled and hopped out of the room.

Bambou kept staring for a second at the door after her elder had left and didn't waste a second. She unhooked the chart and after sitting in the only bed of the room, she started looking for a certain point she had heard about. One point that would be pillar to her plan. Fifteen minutes later, she had found it after looking at over 130 different pressure points, each having a different effect.

"(This is it. Now, how do you activate it?)" She asked to herself as a request to read the explanation below the two human figures adorning the top of it. One of the front side of a human and the other of the back side.

Half an hour later, she was asleep in her sleeping bag. The chart was re-posted on its place on the wall and she had the knowledge she would need inside her mind. _Tomorrow. Friday, is perfect. We have no school on Saturday so that is perfect for my plan. Be aware, Shampoo and Ranma, this hunter doesn't like failures…_ She thought before the dream-world claimed her soul as many others.

* * *

"Hurry up, Shampoo." Ranma called her. "We still have to make that shopping!" He added before going outside to wait for her. School was already over and they had to start working in less than two hours. Also they had to go to pick up the laundry, deliver a parcel to Dr. Tofu and shop some stuff for the restaurant.

"Phew. This is going to be a strange day. I simply feel it. Something in the air tells me." Ranma whispered to himself.

* * *

Up, in their room, Shampoo was finishing to dry her hair after the bath she just had. _Bambou acted weird all day, wonder what she's up to. Probably some surprise. We should make a little party to celebrate something. After all, things are a bit too serious lately. Not too many laughs. We would need something like that._ She thought smiling. Five minutes later, she walked down the stairs and placed a hand on the door to go outside.

She felt a tap on the back of her neck and another one at the middle of her spine. Immediately after she felt her arms stick to the sides of her body and she fell as stiff as a log to the floor on her back.

* * *

Plonk!

This sound wasn't far away from where Ranma was standing. "What was that?" He asked opening the door to peek inside. Not two feet away, Shampoo was lying on the floor staring at him with all her extensions extended and as close as possible.

"Shampoo! What happened?" Ranma said making a step forward. He felt a twitch in his alert-sense but passed it over as a mere warning of something to come. Indeed, it came. A poke to the back of his neck and the middle of her spine, and he was falling to the floor. But instead of being on the back, he was falling to the front.

"Too bad. Bambou was aiming to her chest." Bambou said appearing at the back of Ranma while he was still falling. "Maybe this is better." She added as she saw Ranma's face fall right into Shampoo's face. After making some steps around to check HOW they were joined, she smiled happy with her achievement and closed the main door before sitting at one of the tables.

"Don't even try to fight it out. That is the "Total Petrification" Pressure Point. You can't move a single muscle of your body except from your eyes. Also, it makes your arms and legs remain fully stretched joined." Bambou explained slowly and wickedly. The two "kissing" couple looked at her as they could. Obvious anger in their eyes. "Right. Be angry at Bambou for helping you two idiots." She said and left to the kitchen.

* * *

_This is…strange._ Shampoo thought while her eyes were deep immersed in Ranma's own eyes. _It isn't a real kiss of course, but still, it feels quite good._

_I'm going to kill that blue-haired bimbo. _Ranma pointed in his head. He mentally sighed. _This may take a good while. Not that I'm complaining. Hope Shampoo never hears that._ His mind was really out of his control now.

* * *

Bambou was back from the kitchen holding a glass of orange juice. She sat at the table again and kept watching the couple. "Bambou never thought this was going to happen so well. Main idea was to make Ranma fall into the middle of Shampoo's breasts, but well, one can't have everything, no?" She smiled and anyone could clearly see the crimson red faces the log-couple had.

Bambou sipped a bit of her juice and sighed clearly relaxing and showing no sign of letting the pair go back to their normal state soon. Cologne appeared shortly after at the main door.

"What's going on? Why isn't the place already open?" She asked looking at Bambou. She hadn't noticed Ranma and Shampoo yet. Bambou smiled profusely and pointed at the pair. "Whoa!" Cologne exclaimed suddenly and making a "step" back. "What's this?" She said obviously knowing what it was but just making a façade of un-knowing for the two on the floor.

"Let's just say it is a…push in the right direction." Bambou replied with the biggest smile ever seen. "This was something Bambou planned but didn't go as well as Bambou wanted, anyway, it happened quite well for my liking." She added and gulfed down half the glass.

"When do you plan on letting them go?" Cologne asked. Obviously she didn't care if it was five minutes later, an hour, or a week.

"Maybe tomorrow. If I feel like it." She replied and went to the kitchen again. "This is going to be a long day." She said to herself a moment later when she washed her glass. She got out of the kitchen and saw that Cologne was still staring at the couple. "Going to train outside." Bambou announced

"Sure." Cologne nodded at her. Bambou didn't waste another second and went outside. After warming up, she initiated with the basic moves of the Amazon style. _So, when do I plan on letting those two go?_ She thought as she made multiple punches with one fist. _Tomorrow? Yes…enough suffering for those two. But what about today, but later, much later? Could be. One thing is sure. I'm going to pay for it. Wonder what they are going to do to me…_ Her practice had stopped at that moment as she tried to visualize some punishment for what she did.

* * *

_HOW I'm I going to reward Bambou for doing this? This was something I wanted long ago, but never found it. This is the answer to all my problems. Just a kiss? I don't think so. Maybe we are a bit obliged to do this and it isn't a full kiss, but is a kiss nonetheless. The longest kiss I ever had. And also is the best. We kissed the first time and it was a bit lacking of emotion. But this has something that adds spice to the stuff. Maybe we should kiss again, but next time more willingly…_

Both were almost asleep and Shampoo was getting a bit tired of having him over her all the time. His eyes opened a bit and landed in the green of Shampoo's. Both blinked several times. Shampoo almost drilled into Ranma's own eyes. Then, the realisation that neither could move yet forged a vague glimpse of sadness in their eyes.

Their eyes started to close slowly. They tried to fight the tiredness but it was futile. The warmth of the closeness made them drowsy. The dream-world claimed their souls so easily it looked like they wanted to go.

* * *

Saturday. Time: 14:21

Bambou entered from the outside after several hours of intense training. She went to the room she shared with her elder and took a long, relaxing bath.

"Phew…" She sighed in a tranquil way. The water mixed around her blue hair and washed her worries down to the sewers. "Long day, indeed…" She finished her bath not long after and dressed up in a common black and blue Chinese dress. She walked down the stairs whistling and entered the kitchen to nibble something for lunch.

She placed down the bowl with ramen at a table and started eating slowly. _When?_ She thought. _After I finish eating._ She answered to herself. Even so, she was in no hurry to finish her late lunch.

She went to the kitchen after eating and washed everything she used. After that, she sighed once again and went to the main door. After two quick taps on a pressure point near the shoulder of each of the couple she ran away as fast as her feet could get her. No one chased her but she didn't want to run any risks.

* * *

Back at the Nekohanten, the couple could feel that they were slowly regaining their motor movement and Ranma made a spin so he was lying next to Shampoo. The feeling of movement was still weak but slowly increasing.

"Going…to…" Shampoo whispered. After a full day of having her mouth breathing blocked, she needed a serious momentum of recovery.

"Don't…talk…" Ranma replied slowly and really weakly.

After maybe fifteen minutes, both felt like they could stand up and so they did. "How are you feeling?" He asked as both tried to climb the stairs to take a long bath separately.

"Still a bit tense. But good." She replied when they arrived to their room. "Shampoo first." She announced and he nodded. He went as he could and lied down on the bed. _Not that Shampoo is that bad of a bed…_ He thought _Where in monkey hell did that come from?_ He demanded to himself. _Whatever. I'll wait for her to come out._ He finished and waited.

Ten minutes later Shampoo got out of the bathroom completely dressed and with a towel covering her head as a turban over her head. "Free." She said and left the room.

"Let's go." He said to self and got up. After fetching some clothes he took the bath and went out five minutes later. "Now we'll have a little…chat with blue-locks." Ranma said half-menacingly, half-happily.

* * *

What do you think? WHO made that thinking about the kiss? Shoot your bets! Was it Shampoo? Or was it Ranma? Both have chances! But only one was the one who did it!

And, what do you think of Bambou's little plan? I considered making Bambou's plan fulfil perfectly but then I realized it would be too awkward and successful for her. AND I thought this would be much better. I think it was, though. Well, you know the drill, Review! And give ideas! This is a story as much as mine as it is yours! YOU have the privilege of giving ideas and maybe that ideas being in this very fanfic! JUST SHOOT IDEAS:P


	17. A Long Chat

Hiya! I'm back again with a new chapter! I checked your reviews and I'll answer them right away.  
**Jonakhensu:** No, i wouldn´t be more sadistic. The idea was for just realize their feelings.  
**Shinji the good sharer:** No way in monkey´s hell i´ll do that.  
**ss4-link: **It´s ok to miss some spelling.  
**Vash2004:** What would be the use? And also I intend to make the Tendos almost dissappear from the fic. But I simply don´t know if i should.  
**Dumbledork:** You´ll see what i still have in my sleeve.  
**Shawn45:**Ranma IS too trusting. He´s a bit OOC but that´s the main idea as Shampoo is greatly OOC. And about the errors...hehe, sorry.

Ok. I hope you all like this chapter! Sparks start to fly between the Amazon new-comer and the pig-tailed martial artist! BUT! You´ll something...different incoming. Trust me, this chapter is by far the weirdest and OOC from allI have written by now. You know the stuff! Review, comment, flame, WHATEVER! Just send it! Also nobody could guess WHO made the thinking about the day-long kiss! But now that I think so...Nobody tried...

() Means **Chinese**.  
_This_ is **Thinking**.

_Chapter 17: A Long Chat_

When he got down, no one was there. The sound of water running informed him that Shampoo was in the kitchen. As he didn't know if he even dared to talk to her again after that. It was true that he already did so, but after some thinking, he just was a bit ashamed of even trying to talk to her. So, he just sat down on a nearby chair.

It hadn't passed more than fifteen minutes when the main door opened. Bambou walked in a way that would make a ninja ashamed. Just as she did two steps in, she noticed Ranma looking at her with his arms crossed and a frown for salute.

"So…" He spat "SO…" He parroted a lot louder. Shampoo appeared from the kitchen carrying a cup of tea and a question for face. Obviously the noise had made her come out.

Bambou had somehow ducked a bit and was slowly, really slowly backing away from a soon-to-be erupting volcano that fell under the name of Ranma Saotome. His eyes were sparkling in concentration and awe. Around his body, a red aura was burning as a tall flame. That image made Bambou back away even more.

"Yes…?" She asked in a barely audible whisper. Somehow she had the guts to even have a small smile. No one in their right mind would do that. Not when Ranma-flame was in front of someone.

"You…did…something…" He hissed in a dangerously slow and low tone. "Something…you…shouldn't…have…" At each word, he made a short step forward and Bambou went a bit back. Shampoo just kept staring wide-eyed. She had never seen him in such a passionate state.

"What-What was that?" Bambou replied. Shampoo noticed the small waterfall of sweat-drops and the faint blue colour she had on her face. But her eyes, her eyes completely betrayed that look. She had a defying and almost laughing sparkle in them. Then it ticked in her mind. She was carrying the conversation to her grounds. Grounds in which Ranma was weak and would certainly fail to maintain his I'm-the-human-torch act.

"Mh…Still…you…acted…like…hellll…" He made his emphasis in the last word. Now the sparkle in her eyes was almost gone. She had lost the battle to get him to her grounds. "You…are…going…to paayyyyy…" He made a final step when Bambou's back touched the main door. Two options. Run or face his wrath. _I'll have to face it sooner or later. _She thought. Not an easy feat to stand ground. Somehow, she stood up and prepared for a battle.

Shampoo looked at the intentions in her friend and had to decide. Look the battle or go fetch a first-aid kit that would surely be needed after it. An exchange of looking between the contestants made her decide and she left for the kit.

* * *

In an almost light-speed, Ranma was over Bambou with a move that surprised her to no-end. She stared wide-eyed at the form of Ranma. The Ranma that was embracing her…

"You are going to have to tell me how to do that someday…" He whispered in a moment. She blinked twice and Ranma was back in his flame-act and some steps back. Sure enough, Shampoo came back immediately after. _Something's different…_ She thought looking at both of them. She almost sniffed the trouble and noticed it without further doubt. _Ranma's bluffing._ With an audible growl, she left stomping to leave the kit where it should be.

"You think she guessed?" Ranma whispered barely audible to Bambou who had to make an effort to understand. Both were looking at the stairs in complete awe and desperation of NOT being caught.

"Yeah, she's clever enough…" Bambou whispered back. Ranma hissed looking to a side and his arms crossed. "Still, this act wouldn't last long without the fight…" She added and he had to nod in agreement. A moment later Shampoo came back and entered the kitchen completely ignoring the pair.

* * *

She started preparing a cup of tea and she was mumbling a tune. Also, a smile adorned her face. She had ignored those two completely and was immersed in more important matters than two blathering idiots. Of course, what she was thinking had one of the idiots included. _Wonder who would tell Bambou of the pressing point…_ A sour face and silence followed.

"What's going on here?" Cologne's voice made Shampoo get out of the kitchen just to find a shocking image. Her eyes almost bulged out of its sockets at the sight of those two that were "intending" to have fight, not only with the fight over, but hugging. They split up and looked like nothing had happened, for once.

"Now? Nothing." Bambou replied matter-of-factly. Her straight face convinced both young and ancient Amazon that she was telling the truth, not that she needed to lie. "You preparing tea? I want some!" She smiled and passed Shampoo.

Two pair of eyes on Ranma made him nervous. Like being in some kind of CIA interrogatory room. Only the light on his sight was missing to make it perfect and Shampoo smoking a cigarette and puffing the smoke on his face. "Yes?" He stuttered. Both women turned and left. Shampoo back in the kitchen and Cologne upstairs.

Inside the kitchen, Bambou was neatly blowing the steam of her tea. A warm smile was planted on her lips. "(I have a matter to discuss with you, or rather speak with you.)" She started whispering like an unspeakable gossip. Shampoo finished preparing her tea and sat next to her in the small table that was there. It was just for two so it was perfect.

"(What is it?)" She asked interested. A sip of tea later and she listened warily.

"(It's about your man.)" Shampoo's brows lifted "(Yes. It is yours and yours only. What you just saw outside the kitchen was…er, well it was…none of your business, for now.)" For a moment she was about to blurt out Ranma's thanking. There she was, acting as mediator between two completely in-love idiots who couldn't gather a grain of guts to tell each other their feelings. _Is it so difficult to tell someone you love him or her? Is it so demanding? I don't think so. It is quite simple, the way I see it. I know it has to be in some sort of romantic atmosphere, but if they are so deeply in love, wherever they want is the same. Now the question is, WHO is going to act first? Ranma or Shampoo? Whoever starts will get the other to talk._

"(And?)" Shampoo was growing impatient of waiting for several seconds of silence from her partner. A slight frown formed over her eyes.

"(I think you should say something.)" _Please, tell me she gets the hint, please tell me at least that…_

"(What do you mean?)" _Just how THICK can a person be?_

"(I mean that it is clear. Anyone with eyes could see your acting. That is the something I mean.)" _Come on, it is not THAT complicated, is it?_

"(I still not get the gist of it.)" Bambou looked to a side in pure unbelieving attitude. _She figured the acting back five minutes and she can't understand this? Optional cleverness? Possibly…_

"(That's it! I'm through with this!)" She snapped and Shampoo backed away in surprise. "(You like him, right?)" She asked frowning. Her face left to answer not a thing aside the truth.

"(Y-Yes, of course. I-I…Yes, I like him.)" Shampoo stuttered. An exasperated face and some hand-shaking accompanied the talking.

"(Just like?)" Bambou raised a brow. Clearly she knew.

"(No…I…I love him. But I don't want to oblige him into anything. He already knows that I love him, I told him some times. The last one a couple ofdays before, when all changed…)" Shampoo sighed and looked down. It was something that she was relieved about.

"(When all changed? What changed?)" She was interested in this, very interested.

"(Before I managed to open myself and admit my mistakes…I was in a race. A race and the prize was the man training outside. There were two other contestants. You already heard about one of them, the Tendo girl.)" Bambou nodded "(There was another one that was participating, I think she was the most dangerous to me in the race. Her name is Ukyo, and she's and old friend of Ranma. But I think that he'd never consider her something more than just a good friend.)" At this moment, Shampoo was looking up and musing about Ukyo's whereabouts. _Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her for a while…Hope she's alright. I know that she isn't much social with me but that doesn't mean I can't care about her a bit._

"(You seem to be a bit fond of her…)" Bambou smiled at her clumsiness to hide her feelings. Shampoo looked at her with some confusion but also some incredulity.

"(I am?)" She asked mostly to herself. Now that she thought about it, in the last days, the two of them were pretty civil. Almost friendly-like. A frown appeared on her eyes. _Yes…not fond but maybe a bit of missing her attitude of never giving up. Much like mine's or Ranma's. Maybe what I truly miss is her spirit? Her battle-spirit?_

"Hey, girls." Ranma's now cheery voice distracted them.

"Hi." They replied without paying any attention to him. Shampoo kept thinking about that until Ranma was about to leave the kitchen.

"Ranma." She called and doubled over the chair, looking at him upside down.

"Yes?" He turned.

"Have Ranma seen Ukyo?" She asked bluntly and Ranma's eyes grew. Obvious surprise.

"Now that you tell me…I haven't…Strange, we'll visit her tomorrow, ok?" He proposed and she nodded, well, nodded the way she could.

"What time is it?" Bambou asked cautiously. She still was a bit moved by Ranma's totally strange acting.

"It's…twenty to nine. I'm going to bath and turn in, see you tomorrow." He informed and left with a flash of smile.

"(He's strange. Cute, but strange.)" Bambou pointed and Shampoo mid-closed her eyes.

"(You wish that I'm in a good mood or I'd make you eat those words. Not the strange part, of course.)" Shampoo shot back darkly but with a smile.

"(Thought so. You really are in love with him. Too bad that…)" _Talked too much!_ She mentally kicked herself for being dumb enough to almost blurt it out.

"(Too bad that?)" Shampoo pressed on, obviously she noted her trailing off.

"(Too bad that…that you haven't told him recently.)" She sighed in relief when Shampoo looked at the table. Face crimson-red.

"(You think I should tell him?)" She asked after some silent seconds. She looked at her oldest friend with pure hope in her eyes.

"(Yeah. You should be surprised…)" Bambou replied emphasizing the last. Her convinced face made Shampoo looked relieved that she had at least someone to trust near her when she needed to talk about this stuff. Talking about this with Cologne was simply not the same, Bambou was around her age so she was better to talk and understand things of the teenagery of the time.

"(I could try…But it must be in a good environment, obviously romantic. But how could I make Ranma go with me to some place that we could be alone?)" Now Shampoo was steering a bit off-topic to herself.

"(Ehm, ehm.)" Bambou cleared her throat in an obvious calling remark. (Here. This is another question to the aware reader. WHERE do you find that same action? In what movie, book or anime?) "(I think that you should be yourself. Just ask him to go for a walk or to go to the park or something like that. Come on, you're smart! You'll think of something!)" She exclaimed happily and Shampoo smiled.

"(Yes. You may be right about that one. Be myself…Good idea. It worked quite good before.)" Shampoo's smile deepened remarkably. "(I still have some time. Let's turn in for now.)" Shampoo proposed and Bambou nodded in agreement.

"(Yes, let's.)" Both stood up and went to their respective rooms and beds. Bambou found Cologne sleeping and Shampoo found Ranma finishing to change clothes.

"Ranma going to sleep?" She asked teasingly as she passed a hand on his arm, casually but flirting nonetheless.

"Yeah?" He said half-asking, half-wondering. "Something's wrong?" He asked lifting a brow. Her attitude was strange.

"No, nothing." She replied and smiled to him before grabbing clothes and scramming into the bathroom to change.

"Strange. Nice, but strange…" Ranma barely whispered to self. A minute later, Shampoo was back and was asleep moments later. Ranma also fell asleep not too late after.

* * *

So, what do you think of this chapter? Shampoo's finally accepting totally her love for Ranma and is decided to tell him that she loves him, again…But this time it will be more meaningful because of her change of attitude. Yes, I don't even know what will happen when she decides to tell him. Not have thought about it.

In another point, see whatI meant by this chapter being even more OOC? Maybe I went too far away in this chapter. Next chapter, Ukyo´s return! I felt that I had left her without even saying a reason why she would leave the story permanently. Also I´m thinking about with WHO I´ll stick her...(Malicious grin and diabolic laugh) GUESS!


	18. Back to Ucchan´s

Back again with a new chapter! I finally reached 100+ Reviews!

There is something that's troubling me…It's ok that I failed you guys, but at least could you review with at least "good chapter/story"? I'm not talking about the people that review all the time.

Whatever, this chapter is mostly filling, not much important happens, just an up-to-date of Ukyo. So, you know the drill, review please!

* * *

_Chapter 18: Back to Ucchan's_

Both woke up late. It was Sunday so there was no rush to even eat. As both sat up, they looked at each other and laughed at their symphony to wake up at the same moment.

"So, Ranma. Anything else you think we are connected?" Shampoo asked almost too innocently when both got up and stretched a bit. Ranma froze when he was stretching his leg.

"Urm…" He went beet-red immediately. "I…I don't know, Shampoo." He stuttered nervously. _Why does she have to ask me these things?_ He whined to himself. "Why don't you look for yourself?" He proposed trying to get the topic off dangerous waters for Ranma.

"Not bad idea. Shampoo start today!" She replied cheerfully. Ranma smiled to her spirit but was drop-sweating like there was no tomorrow. _This is not going to be good. I know it. _Just as both went out of their room, Bambou was doing the same.

"Good morning!" She saluted with a small wave and a simple but felt smile. Both incomers greeted her and went down-stairs for a quick breakfast.

"Today is Shampoo's turn to make breakfast." Shampoo informed and went into the kitchen. The two that were still in the restaurant looked at her departing figure with an air of confusion.

"Since when she is acting like this?" Bambou demanded in a whisper and a scowl.

"Yesterday, night. It's strange. Yesterday she was fine and at night, she was different, like a vague closing to her old self." He shivered at the thought of Shampoo going back to her previous attitude. "I wish it isn't that. She's quite nice like she is now…well, like yesterday afternoon and alike." Bambou nodded understanding.

"Here. Stop talking and eat now." Shampoo appeared carrying a tray with almost everything in a normal breakfast. She sat down quietly and after grabbing a bowl of rice, she started eating. The other two followed suit almost immediately after. "Wef goigf tog Ugjiou's chugai?" She asked with her mouth full. Ranma gulped.

"What?" She swallowed her food and breathed once.

"Are we going to see Ukyo today?" She asked again more clearly. Ranma frowned to her concern.

"Why so worried? Last time I checked, you would tear her head out for me." Ranma replied and Shampoo downed. Her head dropped as the bowl and sticks to the table. Bad move, very bad move. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed immediately rushing forward to hug her. She was still touched by the crudeness of his words. But when she came back to self, she pushed him aside. She stood up.

"It's ok." She replied before leaving. It was obvious that she was crying. It was a low hit that phrase. It was like he still didn't believe her about the monstrous morph she overcame in the last weeks.

"I'll go." Ranma said without wasting a second and marched to Shampoo. Five seconds later, he found her crying on the bed with her face into the pillow. He entered cautiously and sat next to her. Her sobbing didn't stop, if it did something, it was making it worse. Ranma placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed it. His lips curled to a side in concern in combination with a sad face.

No words were crossed nor needed. The conversation here was about feelings and the "war" was about beating Shampoo's sorrow. Ranma felt like tearing his hair out for being so idiot and for always blurting something that he doesn't have. "Forgive me, please." He said, finally giving up in the war but not removing the hand from her back. There was still hope.

Shampoo twisted slowly and looked at him. Red-rimmed eyes met darkened ones. Again there was an exchange of feelings and opinions without any words. Shampoo's look softened and she hugged him. "Of course Shampoo forgive Ranma. But must promise never doubt Shampoo for a while." She sighed.

"All right. I agree completely. I'm sorry I made you feel bad." He finalized and she just pulled him closer. "Next time, just hit instead of making me feel horrible." He added and she laughed

"You said it. Not Shampoo's problem if you result being smacked." She replied evilly.

"I think I would deserve it." Ranma pointed and after some silent minutes, both went downstairs again. Down there, Bambou was calmly and slowly finishing breakfast, hers and theirs. "You…YOU ATE ALL?" Ranma boomed. It tasted pretty good and now he had nothing.

"Urm…yes…burp." She putted her hand on her mouth to cover the burp and then she smiled.

"But…Shampoo made it special!" Shampoo pointed outraged. It was ok that food was for being eaten, but not by one person only!

"How special?" Bambou smirked knowingly. Shampoo gained an almost imperceptible shade of red.

"Whatever." She shot back and marched in direction of the kitchen. She stopped at the door. "Ranma, come with me. Shampoo make breakfast for both." She said and Ranma agreed immediately.

* * *

After ten minutes, both were eating in the kitchen in complete silence. Ranma helped her with the dishes and else before they went to go fetch Bambou so they could go to check on Ukyo.

"So, you ready? Must be after eating all our food." Ranma asked and pointed. Bambou smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. Bambou ready." She replied and not a minute later, they left. "So, Ukyo is other girl?" Bambou asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" Ranma replied intrigued. Shampoo looked murderous.

"Bambou mean that Ukyo is other girl after you, yes?" She asked very Shampoo-like.

"Kind of. It's alike my previous status with the Tendo girl I told you." Ranma replied and Bambou nodded.

"So you two don't get along?" Bambou wondered bending her head to a side.

"On the contrary. We are childhood friends. I don't know if she'll be ok with the fact that both of you hanging around me. Mostly Bambou for being the new one." He half-explained, half-commented. Both girls crossed looks. Bambou of confusion and Shampoo of agreement with Ranma's words. Silence ruled the rest of the trip.

* * *

Ukyo finally got out of her bed. _Oh, after a week there I don't want to see a bed for some time…_ She thought as she went to the bathroom to take a long bath.

"Wonder what's Ran-chan doing…" She wondered in the middle of the shower. She dressed up slowly with a clean usual chef suit. "Time to re-open. I left the place closed for too much time." Ukyo pointed to self. She walked around her house and workplace opening windows and making quick cleaning. When she reached the restaurant. She sniffed the air.

"So much things. Past, present. All converge here." Ukyo philosophised looking around. She prepared the chairs around the tables and opened the windows around the restaurant.

She turned on the grill and set it to "low" for the incoming customers in the wave of lunch. As a last touch, she removed the "Closed for sickness" poster and placed another one that said "Open". Just when she turned around to open the door, the door was knocked.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed happily as she saw him behind the door. She opened immediately with a smile.

"Hey, Ucchan." He saluted. "What was wrong with you? I missed you this week." He asked concerned. Immediately after, Shampoo and Bambou entered the scene because they had slowed down so they could talk without bothering Ranma and his thinking. Ukyo just looked at the two newcomers.

"Who is she?" She asked, obviously talking about Bambou. The girl in question looked at her. Her look changed into dazed.

"She's Bambou. A childhood friend of Shampoo's. Alike our friendship…" He explained but couldn't resist noting the last.

"Alike? How?" Ukyo's brow lifted and she smirked.

"Fighting, fighting and fighting." He replied and both laughed.

"Yes. You have a point there, honey." Ukyo admitted and he nodded thanking. "So, what are you doing here, Ran-chan? I don't think you'd like a lunch…" She smiled knowingly and he lowered his head sheepishly.

"Actually, we came here to check on you." Ranma said. Shampoo shifted a bit so she could hear her explanation.

"Oh, that. It's just that I caught a bad cold and I was in bed for a week. Just today I was feeling quite well so I opened the place again." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's awful." Ranma replied and she nodded.

"So, Ukyo going back to school tomorrow?" Shampoo asked finally. She looked at her for a second before nodding. "Good, very boring without combatant." She finalized

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked confused but there was no response. Shampoo just smirked knowingly. "You are not going to talk…" She desisted and the Amazon shook her head. "Whatever." She said

"Excuse me, is it open?" A man asked to Ukyo

"Of course. It opened a few minutes ago." She replied smiling. A look at the man's faced only revealed one thing. Pure bliss. He scrammed. "Strange…Hey, want to come in?"

"Sure." Shampoo answered before Ranma could even open his mouth.

"I have a strange feeling that it's going to be a tidal wave…" Ukyo commented as the three visitors sat in front of the grill. She started preparing everything for even making one okonomiyaki.

"Hey, Ucchan, want a hand?" Ranma offered. She just smiled and kept doing her stuff. "As you wish…" He gave up trying. A pair of minutes later, she was ready to whatever could come through those doors.

"Say, what's the story behind what's her name…Bambou, right?" Ukyo asked. Bambou nodded.

"It's…full of action, I could say." Ranma pointed and Shampoo nodded fervently. "Better let them tell you that." He motioned to them and they looked at him quite awfully. "What? It's your story after all!" He defended.

"Whatever." Bambou replied curtly. So they proceeded in updating Ukyo of what happened during the last days. Even the "failed" plan Bambou committed. At this point, Ukyo was completely outraged and furious red to the Amazon. Maybe because Ranma sensed that if the tale was going to be finished (They had just began to tell the plan) He intervened.

"So, do you think I did right in the battle?" He asked suddenly and changing the subject to another one more available and yet undiscussed. Ukyo turned to him and calmed down.

"Yes. It was a good thing. But maybe you should have more damage…Perhaps the Full Body with the sword…" She stared at the ceiling dreamily at the sight of Bambou being slashed in every part of her body.

"Bambou get idea…" She replied sourly. Even so, her eyes sparkled.

"Don't worry, that was my intention." Ukyo smirked with a brow up. Ranma looked from one girl to another. One, expulsing hatred and the other, something Ranma could not get what it was, but it wasn't hatred or alike.

"It's OPEN!" A voice shouted from the door. It was the man from before. He was facing outside and motioning with his arms like a windmill. Rush hour was an understatement. People started to pour in like there was no tomorrow. Maybe because they feared that Ucchan's could close definitely.

"Wow!" Ranma exclaimed surprised at the amount of struggling to be the first in the line. They didn't have to fight for the first place; it was the man that advised the unavoidable first. "Guess we'll have to get out of here." Ranma said and disappeared in the crowd, but not from self-choice, he was pushed outside.

"Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed trying to "swim" to him. The exercise was hard and demanding because of the combined strength of all the people. Even an skilled martial artist like Shampoo couldn't rise victorious of it. She gave up trying.

Outside, Ranma was almost thrown outside. He stood up and patted his dusted clothes. He looked at the entrance and decided one thing. Go back to the Nekohanten. The girls could go back by themselves. Just as he was twenty meters away from Ucchan's, he heard Shampoo's voice: "Ranma! Wait up!" He didn't turn around but had to when another voice was added.

"Ranma? Ranma Saotome?"

* * *

This cliffie is important. It's linked with something important that will come in the next chapter (Tuesday or Wednesday as too late).

About the beginning of the chapter, I wanted to make Ranma scared that Shampoo could go back to her old self (Not going to do it in the rest of this fic). It's an almost extreme measure to the complete cluelessness both characters have towards each other. I'm the writer but I don't control them. I just "Describe" what happens. And I add and take stuff to twist the story my way. That's my writing style.

Anyway, just review with comments, opinions or even ideas!


	19. An Ancient Story

So, here it is. For everyone, the reply to their pleas, Rebellious chapter 19. I´m still a bit disappointed with the people that reviewed a while ago and now they don´t...Even so, here is where we find out who the voice is in truth. Remember, it's almost too simple and can be foretold who can be. You'll agree with me after the seventh paragraph. So, without any more preambles, The Chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 19: An Ancient Story_

"Who…" He started asking as he turned around just to remain there floor-struck and eyes as wide as plates. "Is it…" He ended subconsciously. In that moment, Shampoo caught up with him.

"Ranma! What a crazy crowd, eh?" She joked with a smile and catching her breath. Her smile slowly dimmed to nothing at the face of Ranma "Ranma? You ok?" She asked passing her hand in front of him.

"I believe I placed him under that state." A female voice explained and Shampoo turned with a frown

"What you mean "in that state"?" Shampoo asked outraged. Clearly she was about to hurt that woman if she wasn't bringing Ranma back to himself. She was in her late forties with dark brown hair, she was wearing a formal blue and green kimono but another thing really stuck out, a long package under her arm. (You had it coming…)

"That state of shock. I haven't done him anything, though. I think he entered by himself. Poor boy, after all these years and he just stays there at seeing me…" The hurt look that the woman had made Shampoo's act melt away and she started to feel bad for bursting at her.

"You know Ranma?" She asked worried about him. She slowly grabbed him and lied him down on the floor. Still, the look of surprise was there. "Ranma…" She sighed.

"Of course I know him! He's my son!" The woman exclaimed and Shampoo immediately looked at her bedazzled

"What? You mean...youRanma's mom?" She had heard some ramblings about her from Ranma, but never expected to find her like that, out of the blue.

"I am, young lady." The woman smiled "I fall under the name of Nodoka Saotome. What's yours?" She asked merrily

"Unh…" Ranma's voice stopped Shampoo from talking. "Just had the strangest dream…mom was finally back and I found her in the streets…" He had his eyes closed and he sat up. He placed a hand on his head.

"Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed turning her attention to him and grabbing his free hand. "Don't do that again, please. I was worried!" She admitted a bit red-coloured.

"I'm fine. Just don't fuss that much over me." He replied now retreating his hand and smiling.

"It's good to find that my son is so manly…" Nodoka pointed and Ranma clamped his mouth shut but kept staring at Shampoo.

"It's true…right? Mom's behind me…right?" He asked and Shampoo nodded blissfully. A huge beam covered her face.

"Turn around, Ranma. Face your mother." She ordered and Ranma complied with half his conscious power.

"Ranma…It is so good to have you near me…" Nodoka said crying of happiness. Her package fell as she kneeled down and hugged her son. Ranma didn't act immediately but he hugged back with a smile.

"It is, mom, it is good." Ranma parroted and smiled. Finally he met his mother. Obviously there was going to be serious trouble about his curse and the leaving of the Tendos, but now, he didn't cared. He just wanted to share the moment with his mother. Minutes passed without any of the two moving.

Shampoo was feeling that she shouldn't be there. Like she was someone added up. She made a couple of steps back to fall into the "shadows" but couldn't when she was suddenly Nodoka's centre of attention.

"Ranma, who is she?" Nodoka asked as the hugging pair stood back up. Ranma was so touched by the moment that he answered something a bit different from what he would say in a normal state.

"Her name is Shampoo, she's my fiancée." He said motioning with one hand to her. Shampoo looked impacted at him.

"But I thought that your fiancée was a Tendo…" Nodoka's head bent to a side in confusion.

"Well…I'll just say that things weren't…working out between Akane and me…" Ranma explained with the truth. His mother was sad, it was clear.

"Son…" She mumbled. She lowered her head for some seconds before lifting it with a smile "I knew this was going to happen." She commented and both teenagers lifted their brows in surprise. "I told Genma this was due to occur. Meddling with your life like that…how reckless. I agreed to do it, true, but I wasn't completely all right with it." Nodoka explained with a motion of hand.

"Mom…Thanks…" Ranma replied before hugging her again. Ranma made a step back so they could continue talking. "Care for a walk? We can talk while we are at it." Ranma offered to both women and Nodoka smiled.

"A wonderful idea. I want to get closer to my future daughter-in-law." Nodoka pointed and Shampoo went beet-red. _That sounded a lot like the old ghoul…_ Ranma thought a bit scared.

"So, dear, where are you from?" Nodoka asked. Shampoo just kept silent. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Shampoo stuttered "I-I am from China." She replied wanting to have a low profile with her.

"A Chinese girl? How interesting!" Nodoka smiled again with pure excite. Ranma started to slow up his walking very slowly so the women could speak quietly without him bothering around.

_Mom…why did I have to find you now…things aren't all right, I still haven't fixed my curse, Shampoo isn't totally my fiancée now. Not that I would fight that much now… yes, I kind of like her company. It's weird sometimes but it's nice nonetheless._ He shook his head trying to focus in the real matter._ What I'm going to do with you, mom? I can't negate that I want to be with you, but how much time would it take for you to find my secret? The little Ranko is in truth your son…_

And soon it was. When he finished that thought, they passed the ladle lady and she splashed Ranma, who in the middle of his thinking couldn't avoid it. _Just great, now what is missing is that mom turns back and I'm dead man…er, woman._ She decided to slow her pace even more and when the still talking women turned on a corner, she ran to the opposite side of the road they were going. Immediately after, she jumped over a fence. Fence that was there to protect people from falling into the river.

"Oh…just great…" Ranma sighed as she swam to the shore and began walking stealthily in order to NOT encounter Nodoka nor Shampoo in her girl form.

* * *

"You seem to like my son…" Nodoka pointed and Shampoo blushed. She had a smile planted on her lips almost since the chat started

"Yes…I like him…very much…" Shampoo whispered. It was true that words. She still had to tell him, now that she had changed. But, she wouldn't do it. She had to be certain that Ranma was the same about her. _Talking about him…_ She twisted her head a bit just to find…nothing. Thin air. _Where is he?_ She thought a bit angry of being left over. _He better have a good reason…_ She fumed and narrowed her eyes.

"Something wrong, dear?" Nodoka asked concerned. She had a worried face and that smile was sincere and pure.

"No. Let's continue talking…" Shampoo offered. Nodoka's smile grew.

"That would be great. So, tell me, what are your plans with Ranma?"

* * *

Back at the Nekohanten, Ranma changed clothes after going back to his male-forma and darted out of the place in look for Shampoo and his mother. _Grr…Hope they haven't noticed my leaving yet…But knowing my luck, they have already realized._

Looking around, he found them not four blocks in front of him, walking with their backs to him. _If mom hasn't found out by now, I'm going to kiss Shampoo…_ He mentally vowed as he approached them quickly and quietly. He managed to reach them and only Shampoo turned. She had a severe look, thing that made Ranma fidget visibly. _Not liking the turn of this…_ He thought desperately. _Maybe I will have to…_ He shivered but almost unnoticeable. _Better finish with this fast_.

"Mom, can I take Shampoo from you for a second?" He asked really politely. Nodoka looked at him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't talk to you. It was just that I was so intrigued with the talking with Shampoo that I forgot about you, Ranma. I'm sorry." She said lowering her head a bit

"Mom, it's fine. It'll be a minute." He said and grabbed Shampoo's hand before carrying her around the nearest corner.

"Why did you left?" She asked immediately. _Oh, great. Now I'll have to do it._ He thought.

"Forgive me for this." He said before planting a kiss on her lips. Just as she was starting to savour it, hemade a stepback "Self-promise." He explained and her face darkened in a sad mood.

"Why you left?" Shampoo asked again. This time frowning.

"The ladle lady splashed me. Couldn't let mom see me like a girl." Ranma rushed in the reply. Shampoo's face softened to that.

"I understand. Is fine, Ranma. Just…you'll owe me big time for this." Shampoo pointed and smirked

"Actually, I don't owe you anything. Remember when you almost drown in your own back-pack in girl form?" Shampoo stared at him "Well, there you have it." He smiled and left towards his mother. "So, mom. Did you have fun talking with Shampoo?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, yes. She is a very interesting individual. Very passionate in her stuff. Mostly the Art. She told me that you taught her your father's style, is it true?" She asked bending her head a bit

"Yes. It is true. But mostly it was an exchange of styles. She taught me hers back." Ranma replied with a move of hand.

"Oh, I see. So, what are your plans with her?" He looked down.

"I never really thought much of that…" He said with a thinking frown. "That's a new topic to think at night…" He added and smiled. Shampoo came back and looked between mother and son. A sad face flashed through her but it was gone just to cover appearances. Even so, It was not enough fast.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked looking serious and decided to find out.

"Nothing…" She replied shortly, maybe too shorty.

"Oh, come on. You are sad. Just tell me why." He pressed on. She didn't reply, just kept staring the floor. "Shampoo, tell me please." Ranma said

"Son, that's enough. If she doesn't want to tell you, just leave it." Nodoka said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. He sighed

"It's just that…I don't like seeing her sad…" He whispered but everyone heard it. Nodoka smiled profusely and Shampoo lifted her sight just a bit. His mother pressed her hand a bit on his shoulder as a little support for him.

_It's obvious that he likes her._ She thought trying to suppress the smile. She retreated her hand. "Ranma. What do you think if you and your…good friend accompany me for dinner?" She offered.

"That would be…great." He said planting an almost fake smile. "Do you want to go, Shampoo?" He asked politely. Shampoo looked at him for a second.

"Yes, Ranma. I'll go, too." She replied with a swift and short smile.

"This way, then!" Nodoka added cheerfully. Even her spirit couldn't bring the teenager's mood up. Shampoo kept looking down all the way and Ranma staring at her, concerned face all over his factions.

Not much later, they had arrived the awfully common-like Japanese house. Its white color with red tiles was much alike the other ones at its sides.

"What do you think?" Nodoka said as she opened the door to the house. It was rather comfortable inside. The living had a sofa for three people, a low table was in front of it. There was no TV but there was a small bookcase. A soft rug was covering the floor to make the feet feel even more comfortable. And, everything was shining-clean.

Ranma and Shampoo almost fell bad of getting dirt on the couch. Both just sat there with their hands on their laps. Like two obedient teenagers.

"You just sit there, I'll prepare dinner." Nodoka advised but both got up right away.

"No way, ma'am." "Absolutely No, mom." Both said and she smiled to their good ways.

"Then let's prepare it in a team." She proposed and the three marched to the kitchen.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Couldn't find a place to end it that would be near. Even so, I think it was a good chapter. Kinda slow but the stuff I wanted to happen, is there. Next Chapter will be around Friday (I don't know if you noticed, but I try to beat the time I promised) You know the stuff. Review! And Comment! And give Ideas! 


	20. Catching up

Hey, fellas! New chapter for all those who begged for it to happen! I'll answer the reviews right away, obviously I won't answer those that I already had by PM.

**Okinami-no-Shinobi**: Yes. It was very tempting NOT to write but I simply HAD to.  
**Zaku-Zat**:Yes…Explantaion of Nodoka, below. I still doubt the "Premium Stuff" comment  
**Akina Tsukana: **Welcome to my little story. Hope you enjoy it! I also read the manga but haven't seen the anime. And I also think Ranma and Shampoo make a great couple, if not, you wouldn't be reading this :D  
**Ss4-link**:No comment, huh? Well, mister, I'm placing you in my black list. Naw, Just kidding, you're a great reviewer. But…"Interesting to say the least"?  
**Dumbledork: **It will take a while, at least two chapters of no finding out. I have something else planned for next chapter, and the next to that one.  
**L33t Ninja Boris:** Replied by PM, but what does "oyasumi nasai" mean?

* * *

_Chapter 20: Catching up_

"Shampoo, dear, could you please slice those carrots?" Nodoka requested politely. Smile planted on her lips and her eyes closed in happiness.

"Yes, Ma'am." Shampoo rapidly complied with an almost unnoticeable bow.

"Ranma, Stir the cream, please."

"Right away." Ranma replied and stood next to Shampoo because the bowl was besides her. He commenced to move the spoon but the "paste" was too hard to move it normally. He applied more strength but it was a mistake. The spoon skidded at the end of the bowl and continued moving. The cream was induced with a new trajectory, Shampoo's face…

She looked at him. Seething. Livid. Ranma's eyes grew n fear. Her eyes glittered pink in fury.

"Urm…Sorry…Please, don't hit me…" Ranma begged backing away with his arms extended at the front of the now advancing Shampoo, cream-bowl still with him. She had her hands behind her.

_Nodoka just kept looking the exchange. So far, so good, Ranma. Can you keep it up and remain unscathered?_ This was it. Ranma's first irate Shampoo's incoming. He gulped as his back struck the wall.

_Oh, man. I'm dead…And that way her eyes glitter…So…so beautiful and so passionate…_ His hands slumped to his sides and he kept staring at her, considering, testing, investigating. The bowl of cream made a low sound as it fell on the floor.

Shampoo advanced one more step, dangerously close.

"Uh, Shampoo dear. Please be careful with that. The carrots still have the water in the bowl." Nodoka said calmed down and turned around to start another bowl of cream.

"Water?" Ranma asked, almost begging. It must've been shown in his eyes because Shampoo came to self immediately after. She produced the bowl of carrots from behind her and both looked at it. It was true, the carrots were swimming in water. "P-Please?" Ranma begged in a whisper.

Shampoo sighed and left the bowl on the kitchen table. She turned around to look at Ranma. "You owe me one, now." She said dangerously low and mischievously.

_I'm worse than dead. I just have been threatened by the only girl that I don't want to be in her "black list". Great, just great._ Ranma went to help her mother again but this time, he was more careful. After almost an hour of fighting with the food, they reached a point where they could rest.

"Ranma, come with me." She ordered and turned to see at Nodoka "Where is the bathroom?"

"It's the second door at the corridor to the right." She replied with a short smile. Both teenagers left the living room.

Inside the bathroom. Shampoo closed the door after Ranma entered. "Wh-What's going on?" Ranma stuttered.

"You. Is going to help clean my hair." She replied, half-explaining, half-ordering as she turned the tap of hot water on. Ranma sighed and applied. Softly and caressing her hair, both started the task at hand.

Obviously, Shampoo just kept under the water while Ranma worked. Somehow feeling relaxed as the touch of his hands reached all the way to her scalp. It send a short shiver to her brain.

"Pray to some god that you don't turn into a cat or it WILL be hard to take this out of your hair." Ranma pointed as he kept scrubbing her head. _It feels weird…Not the cream in the hair…The other feeling. Of somehow righteousness that I do this…Nah, must be a bare twitch. My mind playing tricks must be._ He shook his head a bit and continued scrubbing.

After ten long minutes, he had finished and her hair was almost perfect. Both went to the living room. Shampoo relieved of having that out of her hair and Ranma happy of having been left out of her "murder list".

* * *

As they arrived at the living, the table was already fixed with the food they were preparing. All that was left to do was eat. Too bad that was what the teenagers were second-best to do. That skill of eating, was second because they did another thing best. Martial Arts. That was their life.

"So, looks like Ranma did a good job with your hair, dear." Nodoka pointed to the girl that was playing with a lock of her hair.

"Yes…He should be hair-dresser!" She joked and both women laughed. Ranma just kept staring with a doubt face at Shampoo. He was trying to sort something, something that was complicated to do in just a little while.

"Sit, let's eat." His mother pointed and both sat down. Each at either side of Nodoka, who was sitting at the head. Silently, the ruckus started.

"You know, I kind of missed this…" Nodoka commented with a big grin as both son and fiancée fought over the best food. Ranma had a peak here. Amaguriken.

"What do you mean, mom?" Ranma asked making a pause. A fatal pause. "Hey! That was mine!" He exclaimed as Shampoo grabbed a spring roll

"Was, you said it." Shampoo grinned back and ate it slowly. Ranma sighed and turned back to his mother.

"When your father and Soun were eating at the same table, you had to be fast to get some food, those two bottomless mans…They really were a challenge to fill. But, as always after two or three dinners like that, I learnt to make dinners for elephant size stomachs." She smiled profusely to those memories. Memories of a better past. Past where she still had her son. But, there's always a but in life, she had it back now in front of her.

_Mom…_He stood up and hugged her. Somehow feeling that she needed that. Her mother hugged him back. There it was. Ranma had an old feeling, feeling that was lost in the travels with his pop.

* * *

"Mom, he have to leave." Ranma informed as the clock struck 9. Dinner had been finished a while ago and they were enjoying a cup of coffee with his mother. Coffee was something new to the teenagers, and surprisingly, both enjoyed it very much. Nodoka had given them a bag of coffee beans but warned them that it would make them go hyper.

"Sure, son. I understand you have school tomorrow." Nodoka replied and both teenagers smiled.

"But we promise to come back." Shampoo finished with a bigger smile. At first thought, she wasn't much liking the idea of spending time with Ranma's mother, but after a whole afternoon with her, the idea seemed to change into something more…interesting and calling.

"That I would like it very much. I look forward to it." Ranma looked at Shampoo for a second, like questioning her. She just stared back innocently.

"What, Airen?" She replied smiling. The effect of the last word must've made him realize where he was because he stood up. Shampoo did the same immediately after.

"So, mom. We're leaving now." Ranma said approaching her for a hug. Both united in the embrace.

"I'll be more than happy to have both of you back here." Nodoka pointed as both of them opened the fence to leave the house. The two martial artists waved back and started walking back to the Nekohanten in the obscure surroundings.

"So…" Ranma began. His head rested on his arms, who where supporting his navel.

"So?" Shampoo replied almost too innocently.

"What do you think of mom?" He wondered looking a bit to the other side.

"Ranma." She called him and he looked at her "She's a very nice woman. You're blessed to have her as a mother." At this point, something clicked inside Ranma's head. Away from his mother's influence, his thoughts were a bit more organized.

"You're speaking really good!" He exclaimed surprised. Shampoo lifted a brow.

"Yes. I made an effort to speak well. It's still hard for Shampoo to do it." She replied and winced a bit.

"Oh. But if you can make an effort to speak well, why don't you do it all the time? You'll reach a moment when you'll do it naturally, don't you think?" He smiled and she placed a hand on her chin.

"It not bad idea…" She reached. Her lips curled to a side "I'll try!" Shampoo exclaimed finally and smiled.

"Good…Good." He replied with short nods. Now the language expression problem was almost over. Now she needed to make it sub-conscious. Another thing was going to be necessary for him to be totally cool with her…Her…c-cat problem. He shivered at the realization

"A-Are you ok, Ranma?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He just swatted her arm gently and smiled to her concern.

"Just…thinking what to do next." Ranma replied assuringly. "We'll have to talk to Cologne as soon as we can."

"What are you thinking?" Shampoo asked, brow up. He smiled mysteriously

"You'll see when we reach the Nekohanten." He said simply. She eyed him for some seconds but gave up trying and simply changed tactics. She grabbed his arm.

"Some things never change…" He commented amused and smiling. Shampoo stared but said nothing. "Can I ask you something?" He said casually

"Of course."

"Why did you get all sad when you saw my mother?" He asked. A worried face all over him. She lowered her head and left his arm alone.

"Oh, that…" She replied with a low tone. Her hair covered her face but even so, Ranma could clearly see the tears. He placed a hand on his chin and lifted his head to oblige her to look at him.

"You don't have to answer." He said trying to save the conversation from making her cry and ruining it. "Just…don't cry." That was his weakness. Seeing girls cry.

"I…I have to tell you this some time…" She began. "But…But not here. At home…" She said and a tear rolled all over her cheek. Ranma's eyes puffed to that sight. He kept probing inside those green eyes. Blue met green. _Why? Just why does she struck me to this point when she cries?_ That thought circled Ranma's brain all over the place.

The two of them kept staring at each other. Analysing, Trying, Resolving and Sorting everything they could in that moment of loneliness. Only the sound of night's wind could make a nuisance but both teenagers gave a damn about it.

The time started to freeze. In one moment, the leaf that was floating on the wind went into slow-mo. Shampoo's eyes twitched for a moment while the scan of feelings, memories and experiences almost seemed to finish. She had just got to the part of the Neko-ken training while Ranma was at the same moment in her life but with a different training.

A second later, when the leaf continued its way in normal motion, the two of them were deeply embraced. A new level of relationship was reached for the both of them. It was a level that not many pairings get to. But, these aren't normal folks so it isn't so strange after all. This level allowed them to almost know what the other was feeling towards something or someone mostly themselves.

"Shampoo…" He whispered smiling. Her form never felt so good next to him. She pushed a few centimetres back and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked. Her eyes sparkling. They looked like a pair of lighthouses in the middle of the night. Ranma froze for a second before reacting to his instincts and acting. She tilted her head back and both leaned in to the fating action that would unite them for a long while. An action that both knew that it was right, and also it was their first trial as a couple. The lips closed in and it happened.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooo, I'M EVIL! I WANTED to finish it there. All this while when the idea occurred to me, I didn't know how to make it, BUT I did it good and I left it as a cliffie! (Malicious grin) I'll go on.

I decided to make a good Nodoka because I have seen the potential of an actual "evil" Nodoka. (If you want further ado, check on ZakuZat's The Road We Follow)

And really, for his story, it sticks really well, but not in this one. Ranma already had his father against him. I didn't want to also make his mother go the other way too.

That would make Ranma walk right into Shampoo's arms, true. But he would be alone besides her.

So, for now, I'll leave the comments. If you have doubts, questions, ideas, or even flames, they're welcome at my review account!


	21. The Basics of Life

When I wrote this chapter I was motivated, so it really came out fast. Also it has a special part of the main story. Just keep reading and you'll find out!

Now, the reply to reviews!  
**KiminaSaotome: **I completely agree with you. I started working on a FF that was basically your idea. And…Please read the beginning for the other thing. (grin)  
**Ss4-link: **One thing is sure. This is NOT the end. I think there will be some danger ahead and then it will truly be the end. About your remark, I thought so but I got a bit confused when thinking about the next line and it got out like that. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.  
**L33t Ninja Boris**: W00t W00t? What in monkey's hell is that?

_Chapter 21:The Basics of Life_

Hairy. That was what it felt like. Hairy and a bit wet. He opened his eyes to understand why it was so strange and he froze. A pink cute cat was in front of him. And also, when he looked at his arms, where Shampoo's clothes were, he noted he was no longer a "he", he was a "she".

He felt a loud sound passing by them but didn't realize what it was until now. A car had passed them at top speed and simply HAD to splash them from the water in the small puddle that was a couple of meters besides them.

"C-c-c-cat!" She shouted like maniac and scrammed in some direction. Shampoo grabbed of Ranma's chest because of the wind. The current was so strong; it didn't let her get off from that place.

Finally, after some hours of running, Ranma finally fell down. Completely wasted. She was lying down on the streets with the pink cat on top of her, yawning. Both fell asleep in a different way. Ranma from the lack of energy and Shampoo because it felt too good.

* * *

"Oh. Look at this girl! She'd be great for the master!" An old man said. He was holding a cane besides him and was wearing a blue robe. At the middle of the chest on the robe, a golden dragon was designed. He had white-grey hair mixed with a face that would scare anyone. Not for being ugly, it was for the eyes. They were intimidating black.

"Could be…What are we going to do with the cat?" Another man asked. This one was younger, possibly in his late twenties or early thirties. He had the same robe with the dragon, except his was deep blue, almost black.

"Sie, Sie, Sie…When are you going to learn?" The old man said shaking his head in disbelief. "You can see that the cat is attached to the girl. If we take only the girl, she'll be sad because she may think her cat is lost. But, if we take the cat too, she may be normal and could think reasonably when the Master asks her to be his bride."

"I understand, master Karo" Sie said bowing a bit in respect. "How do we carry them?"

"Same as always." Karo replied, producing a stretcher from inside his robes. "Lucky we have this folding stretcher." Karo pointed with a smile. Sie lifted Ranma with Shampoo on top of her and placed on the stretcher. "Now, hold on, young one." Karo placed a hand on Sie's shoulder and both disappeared, leaving a small smoke cloud behind.

* * *

"Oh…God…" Ranma whined putting her hands at her temples. "I feel like my head's going to split in half!" She exclaimed and opened her eyes. In that moment, she realized she was no longer in the Nerima's streets.

She was laying a pretty comfortable-looking bed. Four posts supported a small bed roof (Don't remember the name of it). Its dark brown colour showed the day-a-day polish. She stood up just to get her feet on a fine-class red rug that covered the whole floor.

There was a window at the wall left of the bed and a unique door to leave the room was opposite of the window. In front of the bed, a large closet occupied most of the wall. Its design of dragons wasn't lost in Ranma when she passed her hand over them

"Wow…Nicely done…Probably hand-made…" She valued. She approached the window to look at the surroundings and her breath was taken. The look was beautiful. A small prairie with flowers and trees in a perfect harmony and symphony of colours and shapes made that place one of the most amazing and gorgeous places she had ever seen. "Where am I?" She asked to no one.

"Meow…" That sound made her shudder from head to toes. Shampoo had woken up and was approaching Ranma. She just froze there in front of the window. When Shampoo pushed a bit of her leg with her head in a playful way, Ranma jumped.

"AAHHHHH!" She screamed in terror. The door burst open and immediately. Sie entered.

"What's wrong, Lady?" He asked gently. Ranma pointed at Shampoo.

"C-c-cat!" She stuttered and Sie clutched Shampoo with one hand.

"Oh. This is the problem. We don't like cats anyway. We'll have it sacrificed…" He said matter-of-factly.

"N-N-NO!" Ranma acted on instinct and jumped grabbing Shampoo from his hands. "I-I-I L-L-Love this c-c-cat very much…" Ranma pointed, thinking instinctively too. On the contrary for her, Shampoo was thinking a bit normally. Still shocked from hearing that she was going to be killed, then hearing that Ranma loved her.

"MEOW!" Shampoo exclaimed blissfully and as she could, she hugged Ranma on her chest. Ranma shuddered again, but this time it was a bit less significantly. _Guess this fear is running o-out…_ Ranma thought looking at Shampoo with a difficultly noticeable blue shade.

"I-I love you, g-girl." Ranma assured. Mostly to herself. Shampoo just looked up. Her eyes looked remarkably alike to a pair of puppy eyes. There was little doubt that if both were in their human form, she would be kissing him until she was in the brink of dying of suffocation. "Y-You s-see…" Ranma started but kept looking at Shampoo "I-It's a s-she…" Ranma explained and looked at Sie.

"Oh. I understand. If you need anything, don't doubt to ask." He said and turned around to leave.

"Hey." Ranma called and Sie looked at her "Two things. What's your name and WHERE THE HELL AM I?" She fumed. Sie wasn't taken aback by her burst.

"My name is Sie. And this is the base of the Kokuryukai. My master will explain further your current status with us." Sie finished and cut every end that could mean a way to take information from him. "Is there anything you _need_?" He made emphasis in that word for obvious reason.

"Mh…" Ranma smirked. "Could you bring me some hot water and a bag of tea? Separately, please." Ranma asked and Sie bowed before leaving. _First thing, change back to our former selves…_ Ranma thought looking fondly at the still attached cat on her chest. "And you, miss, are starting to really intimidate me." To this, Shampoo looked up and jumped down on the floor. She looked at Ranma with a bent head.

"Meow?" She asked and Ranma shivered.

"Y-You're l-l-looking f-for a p-punishment-t." She stammered. Shampoo bent her head even more. Looking even cuterthat it was almost illegal.

"Mew…" Shampoo replied with a hurt look. She went to the bed and snuggled into her clothes that somehow got there with Ranma. She sighed looking taken aback and simply went back to the window and stared at the picture.

Not three minutes later, Sie was back with a tray. "Miss. Here's what you asked for." He informed leaving the tray next to the door. To this, Shampoo jumped down from the bed and rushed to the kettle.

"Shampoo. Stay back. Y-You c-can't use that k-kettle with p-paws…" Ranma pointed and Shampoo slumped her head in defeat but understanding. "J-just get to your c-clothes." Ranma said while she approached. The cat gnawed the clothes from the bed and left them at the floor. She playfully entered the inside of the clothes and awaited. "K-kay, y-you f-first…" Ranma pointed. He was trying to get that fear of cats out of him, at least for now.

* * *

"Ranma!" Shampoo growled with her arms crossed and her back turned to him. Both had already turned back to their normal selves.

"Look, Shampoo. I know I said punishment, but I meant this!" He exclaimed and turned her around from her shoulder. Before she could squeak in surprise, she was lip-locked with him. She reacted quickly, though, by rounding his neck with her arms. Action that he replied with the same.

A feeling that was kind of new to Ranma travelled all the way through his spine. From toes to the very end of every of his hairs. His eyes remained closed for what looked like complete and eternal years. Even so, if felt like heaven had claimed him before time. Not that he was complaining it was the other way around. He was fighting WITH the current. For once, things started to look good for him. _I think I've waited long enough to say this words. Enough to make my heart crush in pain._

"What's going on here?" A voice shouted. The two lip-locked couldn't care less about their surroundings. They only were interested in making the kiss longer and more passionate every second. "Sie! Karo!" The voice shouted again.

"Yes, Master?" Both appeared two seconds later. The moment they were in front of their master, they prostrated.

"I said RED! RED, YOU DUMB IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU? DALTONIC?" This time light poured through the window and the Master could be seen in perfect. He was in his middle twenties, possibly before. A mane of spiky red hairand a few strands of yellow covered his head. A face that showed experience guarded a pair of brown eyes that sparkled like a fire. He was wearing black armour with the design of the golden dragon on the chest.

"I'm sorry, Master Rae. But we brought a lady and a cat." Karo pointed out. Rae glared at him. Fire burning from his eyes, real fire. Karo made a step back how he could.

"DO YOU SEE A WOMAN AND A CAT? I SEE A COUPLE OF LOVERS COMPLETELY ENTRANCED IN KISSING!" Rae shouted at his face. He was utterly furious with the pair of incompetents that were their subordinates. Rae placed a hand on his face and let out a desperate sigh. "What am I going to do with you two…I asked a simple errand and you blow it. What part of "Get two bags of sugar" was too difficult for you to understand?" By this time, the three were out of the room and the door was closed. He may be the leader of the Kokuryukai, but he had common sense. And that sense told him that he better leave those two alone, at least for now.

* * *

"Boy! Don't they need to get some air?" Sie asked in a whisper from the torn door. An hour had passed and the couple was still lip-locked. Nevertheless, they showed no sign of stopping soon. Probably even going further, for what the two looking form the door noted.

"Looks like naught. Are they human at least? Or maybe they breathe from their hands, like the Peupeneuts." Karo replied. He was a book full of knowledge, but most of the time, he was rambling about strange things. Like UFOs or stuff like that.

"There we go again…" Sie sighed. When Karo started, there was nothing to stop him. The old man stared at him, dumbfounded. Sie just rolled his eyes. Some movement called their attention to the inside of the room. The pair changed positions now.

Instead of being kissing, they were hugging deeply. Like reuniting their souls after a long time they haven't seen each other. Both were beaming like there was no tomorrow. _How I longed to kiss him again for a long time…But this time…it was the best ever. Must be because the feeling we now share. _Shampoo thought fondly. Even so, she melted in Ranma's arms.

Surprises haven't ended there. Ranma smiled even deeply if that was possible. There was something that needed to be done. Done before he would chicken out and he would have to work a long while to say it. So there was no chance he was going to screw this up.

"Shampoo…" He whispered and she got back a few…centimetres and looked at his blue eyes. Again, blue met green. This time, both eyes sparkled like they never had. "I…need to tell you this now…" He followed and caressed her cheek with a hand. She bent her head towards the hand. "Wo ai ni, Shampoo. Wo ai ni..." He finished and not a second later, they were again lip-locked. This time, more concentrated, if that was possible too.

* * *

SO! What do you think? I WANTED to make Ranma admit his love in the 21ST chapter. It has a good meaning, probably something to do with esoterism or stuff like that. I think… Whatever. I wanted to make it in this chapter. AND I wanted to make the readers think that they had kissed before. THING THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! MUAHAHA:P

Anyway, Story Resume! Ranma FINALLY admitted his love for the purple-haired "Amazon". And, they were in for another session of at least hour-long kissing. In case you ask, Ranma was "Kidnapped" for a change, and the red that Rae said when shouting at his idiots, you'll find out in next chapter! You know the drill! Review! Comment! Give Ideas! Flames! Whatever, Just SEND ITTTTT!


	22. Back to the Cat

I´m back! So. Straight to the point. I read your reviews and your prayers have been answered!

**ss4-link:**Read the end of this chapter concerning Rae. Obviously after you read the chapter!  
**laniac67: **You´ve been the first to reply concerning that simple wondering. And you are correct also! And no, i won´t let it die soon.

_This _is thinking.  
(This) is Chinese.

* * *

_Chapter 22: Back to the Cat_

The pair remained hugging for a long while until Shampoo fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. Ranma felt her weight over him and gently and lovingly placed her on the bed. He watched her sleep with a smile planted on her lips.

_So beautiful…_ He thought and grinned too. That smile was quite irresistible to copy it. Ranma marched out of the room still beaming, when he opened the door, Sie and Karo jumped back.

"Boy! You sure have good lungs!" Sie noted and Ranma stared boringly at him. "Whoa! What's with the attitude, man?" Sie added and left kicking dust.

"Where am I?" Ranma demanded to the old man staring with awe at the teen martial artist.

"This is the Kokuryukai base. Actually, it's the only building from our clan…" Karo trailed off. "But in matters of why you are here or stuff like that, you should talk to master Rae." The old man replied to Ranma's gaze.

"Good. Where can I find this Rae?" He asked again.

"Follow me." Karo ordered and Ranma nodded. The pair left to the other side Sie had left. "Master Rae is the leader of our clan. The meaning of the name in more…elaborated words would be "Black Dragon Clan" But as we mostly take the ideal of almost every dragon in existence, its significance is of little matter." Karo began. "Also, for centuries, we mated with people that had the image of a dragon in themselves. For example, we aren't really alike with the people with green hair because a group of Welsh Dragons attacked us almost two centuries ago."

"So you think as dragons as mighty beings?" Ranma wondered and Karo smiled nodding.

"Glad you caught up so quickly." He looked quickly at him. "Now, what I don't understand and I would want you to explain us, is why if we…urm…persuaded a red-haired girl with a cat to come with us, HOW on earth did you and that girl appear?" Karo was obviously curious to find out. Ranma simply laughed good-heartedly.

"Did he torture you too much with questions?" Rae asked from ahead of them. He was coming to them from the other side of the corridor. Ranma looked at the leader of the clan. _This guy…He's someone to take in count…_ He thought as he "read" Rae's aura.

"No, he explained me a bit of this place beliefs and some history." Ranma replied with a smile. "Can you explain me why am I here?"

"Oh, that." Rae chuckled to that. "Say it's a very bad mistake from Karo here and Sie. I said to them a red one but I think they are becoming daltonic because they brought a blue one." He said casually. Ranma raised a brow in confusion.

"Uh? "Red one"? "Blue one"?" Ranma wondered.

"Yes. Red HAIR and blue HAIR." Rae explained and Ranma nodded.

"I see." He muffled a laugh at the revelation.

"What's so funny?" Karo demanded with a light frown.

"You said you _persuaded_ a red-haired girl and a cat, yes?" The old man nodded. Ranma chuckled again. "I understand now _why_ I'm here. Thanks." Ranma replied smiling.

"Um, could you explain to us why there is a boy and a girl when there was supposed to be a girl and a cat?" Rae wondered bending his head slightly to a side.

"I guess it won't hurt anyone…" Ranma shrugged. "Do you know the place in China called Jusenkyo?" Rae shook his head but Karo seemed to consider it.

"Jusenkyo…Jusenkyo…Cursed springs?" Karo asked curling his lips and Ranma nodded fervently. "Ahhh…yes. I understand. Master" He turned to Rae "This boy here is cursed. As the girl he was kissing." Ranma turned beet-red but nodded in acknowledgment. "If I'm not mistaken, he is the red-haired girl and the girl is the cat." He turned to Ranma "Am I wrong?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's perfectly accurate. When I woke up here, I asked that man…Sie you said he was called? Ok, I asked him if he could bring hot water with a tea bag but separately. You see, hot water turns the cursed ones into their true form. And cold water triggers the curse. You dig?" Ranma smiled and Rae nodded slowly.

"Yes…So Karo was saying the truth about the girl they brought?" Ranma nodded "I see." He turned to the old man "I'm sorry, good friend. I should have known that you were telling the truth." Rae apologized.

"Don't worry, young master. It's the mistakes of the age. You'll learn to control the sudden actions with time." Karo replied and Rae smiled.

"You truly are a good mentor." Rae complimented and looked at Ranma.

"One question." Ranma said raising a finger. Rae lifted a brow in sign that he was listening. "Could you PLEASE get me back to Nerima?" Ranma demanded frowning.

"Mph…" Rae glared at Ranma. "You could have asked nicely. Karo, please, do the honours." He ordered.

"Wait. I have to get Shampoo." Ranma said raising his hand.

"We might have a dispute over that, my boy." Rae curled his lips smugly.

"Oh?" Ranma shot back the same expression. "Let me get this through, YOU are trying to break the relation I have with her once I _finally_ admitted that I love her?" Ranma raised a brow.

"No! Oh, no, no, no. What I mean is, if you can find me or at least point me to someone that could make a potential wife with a distinctive feature, I'll take you personally back to Nerima with your girl on your arms." Rae smiled and Ranma relaxed before placing a hand on his chin.

"Distinctive feature…" Ranma parroted looking at the ceiling. _Ucchan? No, she'd go crazy with this guy. I know…_Ranma smiled wickedly. "I know one that you may find…different." Ranma said innocently.

"Excellent!" Rae replied happily. "Let's go find your girl and we'll depart. All right with you?" Ranma nodded profusely.

The trio walked back from the middle of the corridor to the room Karo and Ranma departed. They stopped at the door.

"Could you wait here?" Ranma asked. Karo smiled knowingly and Rae nodded. Ranma entered just to find a known show. Shampoo sleeping quite peacefully. A smile still drawn on her lips. He sat down next to her and moved a few hairs from her face trying to wake her up without startling her. He smiled as she twitched but kept in the dream world. "You're making this harder than it already is…" He whispered. After a few pokes on her arm, nothing happened.

Ranma sighed. "Don't tell me later that you didn't ask for it…" He threatened in a teasing whisper but to no one. He slipped his arms under Shampoo and carried her on her arms slowly. Still no response. The only one was that she snuggled closer to him. He shook his head with a smile but exited the room nonetheless. "We're good here. She won't wake up, so…" Ranma explained and both other men nodded.

"Good. Are you ready for leaving now?" Rae asked and Ranma nodded. "I'll grab your shoulder. It's preferable your hand but seeing that you're…um, with your hands…full, oh, you get the idea!" He burst with a smile he shared with Ranma. Rae placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder a second later. "This could feel a little strange." He warned.

Indeed it was strange. Ranma could feel like his stomach was turned inside out along with all his intestines. Just when he was getting used to the feeling, it was already gone. He opened the eyes that were closed since the beginning of the trip just to find himself in the park not far from the Nekohanten. He looked at his side and Rae was removing the hand from his shoulder with a content smile. A quick gaze at his arms revealed that he was still carrying his small bundle of love.

"So this is where you live…" Rae commented looking around. It was clear that he was impressed and excited at the same time. "You said that a girl I must see to check if she could be my wife lives around here?" Ranma nodded in his manner.

"Yes. Look, do you mind if I leave you on your own now? I'm tired and I want to let her sleep comfortably." Ranma explained. "Obviously I'll tell you were to go." He added in a rush.

"Judging by her smile, I'd bet that she wouldn't be more comfortable…" Rae pointed and Ranma blushed but smiled. "Ok, I agree." He replied.

"Good, you see that house in the corner? Well, you must go three blocks from that house straight, then one to the right and when you see a house with black tiles, that's the one." Ranma explained using his head as a pointing tool. Rae frowned and looked in the direction Ranma said.

"Mh, I see. Thank you. And may you two happy for the rest of your lives." Rae smiled.

"Thank you!" Ranma exclaimed to Rae's departing back. He sighed with a smile and looked at his arms. "How could I been so stupid to never tell you that I loved you?" Ranma whispered to self before starting to walk towards his home.

Two blocks later, Ranma arrived finally at the Nekohanten. He yawned. The tiredness and emotional exhaustion that he fought back so that he could bring the two of them back to Nerima was catching up with him.

As he had his hands busy, he had to knock with his feet. But before he even touched the door, a sign called his attention.

"Closed for missing waitress." Ranma panicked. He knocked a bit harder than that it would be needed and waited. Not a minute later, Bambou opened the door. Her eyes grew.

"You're here!" She exclaimed surprised. Ranma stepped in looking around. Everything was closed and it gave the restaurant a haunted look. "Where were you?" Bambou shouted once the door was closed.

"Mhhh…Darling…" Shampoo moaned from Ranma's chest. He blushed almost strawberry red. A sheepish smile was the only response Bambou found.

"Riiiiight…" She said suspiciously. "Now, could you answer me!" Ranma yawned.

"Could it wait? I'm tired. I promise that I'll tell you when I wake up, ok?" He said and didn't wait for an answer when he was already climbing the stairs. He opened the door to their room with his foot as it was already mid-open.

The room was still the same as he had last seen it. Except that his "bed" was gone. Possibly back to its place in the closet. Not that he needed it…

He placed Shampoo on the bed and closed the door so nobody would disturb their well-earned slumber. His eyes were already mid-closed when he simply lay down next to Shampoo. Five seconds after he placed his head over the pillow and Shampoo sub-consciously placed her head on his chest, he was asleep. Peacefully asleep finally. Finally after years of not having one of those rests.

* * *

"Elder!" Bambou exclaimed when Cologne entered the Nekohanten minutes later.

"I didn't find them." She replied and Bambou grinned. "Why the smile?"

"Because you can call off your search. Ranma just came back carrying Shampoo in his arms. I believe both are asleep now." She explained in a haste call. Cologne sighed.

"Good. When they wake up we'll ask where they were this past day." She said and sat down on a nearby chair.

* * *

"Mh…Ranma said three blocks straight and one to the right. Good. In a good trail." Rae said to him after turning the corner he was supposed to. He started looking around as he looked around for the black tiles. A paper was in his hand, the paper he wrote down the name that Ranma had given him.

"Ah! There it is." He pointed and approached the house in question. He pouched the paper and knocked the door. A woman a bit younger than Rae answered.

"Yes?" She said with a brow up.

"I was looking for Kodachi."

* * *

Tricked ya! Who thought it would be Akane when I wrote it? (grin) I simply HAD to put it there. That way, I'll take her out of the story without killing her (Considered it) Even if she didn't make an appearance in the whole fic. I don't like much the fanfics that simply forget that there are four fiancées, even if Kodachi doesn't count as fiancée. I tend to do it because I want to. She's a nut-case, I won't deny it, but Rae, with his gentle-self, will make the perfect couple for her.

Speaking of left out fiancées, I don't know who to pair with Akane. Ukyo I already decided and I'll take part of a small group who pair her up with a certain type. Anyway, you have any ideas for the pair that would fit Akane? Ryoga is too used up. So that he's out of the question.

Also, I decided to do Rae as a gentle kidnapper, I hate those who believe that they are the centre of the universe. So, as a small change, I decided to make him different than the rest. Anyway, REVIEW!


	23. Just Chatting

I'm Back! I'll go directly to the reviews. Then the story right away.

**Ss4-link**: Just that? Come on! You can do something better than that!  
**Okinami-no-Shinobi**: Actually that is a real good thing to do. He killed two birds with one stone.  
**Dumbledork**: Sorry, but I'm not into that pairing.  
**L33t Ninja B0ris**: WRITE NORMALLY! I can't understand a thing you say!  
**Kinai**: Sorry, but no idea who the guy is.  
**Blitzl1775**: Mhh, at last someone with lots of ideas. Let's see. Number 1: Never saw the Anime, I read the Manga, thank you very much. Number 2: Not bad, definitely, not bad. Number 3: This could work out, but no way. I have another idea concerning that point.  
**Hiryo**: So, you're finally back. I already 'rated myself' and as a bonus, I beat your high score at Warning Forever! Took me 6 full hours but I did it after a good while. Anyway, give some ideas, and your done :D  
**Drakus**: Don't you mean 'shweet'? If it isn't, sorry. Just something I picked up at Video Game Director's Cuts. And Kodachi…well, I never did thought much about her. Always a nut-case for me.

So, on with the story now!

* * *

_Chapter 23: Just Chatting_

"Don't you think this is strange?" Bambou asked from the slightly opened door of Shampoo's and Ranma's bedroom. Cologne was on top of her staff looking over her head as the younger Amazon crouched.

"Strange, indeed. Just _when_ did Ranma accept to sleep in the same bed with Shampoo?" Cologne frowned. "This is confusing. Let's let them sleep and they'll explain everything when they wake up." She half-ordered, half-proposed. The blue-haired girl nodded and closed the door silently.

* * *

Ranma's cheek twitched. He shrugged to fix it and turned to keep sleeping when she found himself with a heat source in direct touch with his face. He fluttered his eyes open lazily just to encounter Shampoo's face. And the fact that they were kissing. He reflexively moved back in a rush but fell off the bed.

_OW! That hurt!_ He thought rubbing his head where he smashed on the floor. _I better grow used to the thing of having her face in front of mine every single morning…_ He sat on the floor. _I can feel the old ghoul planning the wedding when we tell her…_ He stood up now and sat down next to Shampoo. A smile climbed to his lips as the flow of purple hair produced an aura around his sleeping love. _Ok, enough sleeping. We have to get down and explain yesterday to Bambou and the stick-mummy._ He gently caressed her cheek trying to wake her up subtly.

She twitched but did not wake up. She smiled in her dreams and turned around, facing the wall next to the bed. He moved her shoulder but still no response. His lips curled to a side and he rolled his eyes. "Talk about deep sleep…" He sighed and shook his head.

This time, he grabbed her shoulder and made her lay down on her back. He leaned closer and kissed her immediately after. She muffled from the contact for less than half a second before she returned the kiss. Her arms crossed behind Ranma's head for only one purpose, deepen the action they shared. Half a minute later, Ranma pulled back and she let go.

"Good. Now that you are up, we have to explain what happened to us yesterday." Ranma informed and she didn't reply, just kept staring lovingly. He raised a brow.

As a response, she sat up. A devilish smile grew on her face, it was the only warning of what she was going to do. With light-speed, she grabbed Ranma's head and pulled so she could kiss him. She also pulled back until she was laying back on the bed still maintaining the kiss.

This time, a full minute passed before she let go of him. "I love you…" She whispered smiling. Her hand still grabbing his navel.

He mirrored her smile. "I love you, too." He said softly. She squealed in delight and pulled him in another kiss. When she let go of him, he was perplexed. "Um, why was the squeal?" He asked beaming but with a brow up.

"I'm not used to the idea of you saying that." She laughed of herself. "I've been longing a good while for you to say that, and now that you do, I can't believe it…" Again she laughed. Ranma rolled his eyes but his smile didn't wipe out.

"Come on, we have to go downstairs. Those two should be eager to hear what happened yesterday." He said looking at the door. "But before that, I'll take a bath…I stink." She laughed again.

"Care for me to join you?" She proposed tilting her head to a side with a mischievous smile. He blushed tomato-crimson.

"Er…" He doubted. Many images, mostly from past moments, of Shampoo naked passed by his head. He blushed several shades further. She leaned closer, her eyes glowing in a lustful look. "Maybe…later…" He cautiously advised. Shampoo's brow lifted.

"You don't want me?" Her serious voice made him panic.

"No! No! It's not that!" He said moving his hands in front of him in a clear intent of drifting her mind out of that idea.

"Then? What is it?" She pressed on. He drop-sweated as his level of panic went sky-high.

"It's that I don't want to bother you when you take your bath…" _That's lame…Too lame…_ He thought the millisecond that phrase got out of his mouth. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked angry.

"Ranma…" She said in a clear message of 'Tell me a good reason, or else…'

"I-I mean…Oh, what's the use? Join me if you like." He gave up fighting. It was completely useless. She relented too her mad face and glomped on his chest smiling in pure glee. "Ow. Hey, could you let me go? I'm trying to get to the bath, you know." He pleaded. She just changed her smile into a devilish one.

"All right…But for only a while…I will not let you wander off." She said firmly. It obviously had two meanings. One clear, that she would wait a few seconds before entering the bath; and the other one, much subtler, That she would NOT let him leave her in the long run.

He nodded. "Ok." He said and removed his shirt before wandering inside the bathroom. Shampoo waited 0,12 milliseconds before removing her dress and shoes and entered the bathroom.

"Hey!" He said suddenly. He was also out of clothes now and was waiting for the water to warm up. "Don't you dare push me in the water now unless you want to see a naked red-haired girl running all over Nerima!" He warned. Shampoo lifted a brow, but agreed and waited until it was warm.

He placed his hand under the water and nodded to himself. Too bad Shampoo saw it and pushed him playfully under the water curtain. "Er, Shampoo…Take it easy…" He said starting to panic "It's only a bath…right?"

"Yes, Ranma. Only a bath…" She whispered as she leaned closer and closer with nothing more than her purple hair on…

* * *

Only hour and a half later he was let go and could wander inside their bedroom to finally put on some clothes. A stupid smile was covering most of his face. _Never thought Shampoo had gifts _that_ good._ He finished with his shoes and stood up.

She got out of the bathroom drying her hair but nothing on. "So, what do you think?" She asked when she turned around to look for some clothes in the closet.

"The best bath I ever had." He replied lying down on the bed.

"Then wait until we make love…" She whispered in such a low volume that it could be considered to herself. _If you think just a little sponge war is the peak of fun with me, you'd better be prepared for the best, then, little Ranma…_ Her smile turned wicked. Again.

Three minutes later, she was dressed up and her hair was dry. A simple white dress with a pair of white shoes consisted her wearing. Both went downstairs just to find the other two occupants of the Nekohanten sipping tea.

"Where were you yesterday?" Bambou blurted and earned a whack from Cologne's staff. She rubbed the place where her elder had hit.

"Where are your manners?" Cologne growled and turned to the newcomers who sat in front of them. "So, _how_ was yesterday?" She asked smiling. A deep blush covered the two of them.

"Er…Normal in the Nerima status." Ranma saved them.

"Oh? How so?" Bambou wondered lifting a brow.

"We were kidnapped. But it's just the beginning…" Shampoo said. Matriarch and Amazon crossed looks of shock and impression.

"We found my mother." Ranma resumed in a very short version. Cologne just stared. "We started talking and catching up after ten long years of not seeing her. But then she saw Shampoo and started talking to her." He motioned to her "I kept at the back to let them talk without bothering them. As usual, I got my curse triggered and had to sprint back here to change." He started

"And why Ranma need to come back?" Bambou asked with a brow up.

"Oh, that. Well, you see. I had found my mother before. But she made a vow with my father that he was going to turn me into a 'man among men' as he placed it. The problem is my curse. If mom saw me with my cursed form, she had seen me before and I was named 'Ranko Saotome'. If she saw me, she'd ask where I was, the male me. And that would rise too much suspicion and all the stuff." He explained motioning with his hands.

"Bambou understand." She replied and waited.

"But why did you took a whole day to come back?" Cologne asked.

"Shampoo take that." Shampoo said nodding. "We were at Ranma's mother house talking and trying to get our curses non-visual." Ranma eyed her weirdly. She had omitted some points in the story. "She had invited us to go eat dinner with her. So we went and we talked and talked until it was late. When we left, we were splashed by a passing car." Ranma was sure now, she was really ignoring the facts that included their almost-kiss and the car, and when he kissed her quickly for his promise.

"Say no more." Cologne smirked. "Ranma started running with you on her…" She chuckled and Ranma scowled.

"You could have said it more…"

"Truly?" Bambou wondered smirking.

"No, I meant to say 'with more consideration'." He replied frowning at Bambou. She just threw her hands to the front.

"Whatever." She growled.

"Shampoo, could you go on?" Cologne asked leaving the other two to fight and growl at each other.

"Yes. As I was saying, or at least, as you said, we were running at top speed all over Nerima. I think it was from exhaustion that we fainted, right, Ranma?" She turned to him but quickly frowned as she saw him almost jump on Bambou. "Ranma!" He turned immediately.

"What?" He asked blinking.

"Remember when we fainted?" He nodded. "It was from exhaustion?" Again he nodded. "Ok." He turned again to growl at Bambou. Shampoo simply rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when we woke up, we were in a room. No idea where was the room. So, Ranma screams when he saw me as a cat and this strange guy enters. After some chat, we find out that we are in the base of the Kokuryukai. Don't know what it means." Shampoo finished.

"It means 'clan of the black dragon'." Ranma explained as his arm was around Bambou's neck in a head-lock. "I talked to the boss there and he seems a good guy. After some quick chit-chat, I found out that he was looking for a girl with a distinct feature to marry. He said that it should be a proof of the dragons. So, in exchange of him getting us back to Nerima, I gave him a direction to call…" His smile turned devilishly evil.

"Ranma! Leave Bambou alone!" Shampoo growled imperatively.

"Why? She wouldn't apologize!" He replied and Bambou grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Why not Ranma and Bambou end this in fight?" She proposed and Ranma looked at her.

"You serious?" Obviously she didn't remember the last fight they were in.

"Of course Bambou is serious!" She shouted at his face. He let go of her with a serious face.

"As you wish. But I won't be good even if its you…" He replied before going to the bedroom he shared with Shampoo to fetch his katana. A minute later he was outside at the backyard. His sword to a side. A minute later Bambou came out with her sword.

"Dance of Death?" Ranma proposed smirking.

"No way. A normal fight, thank you." She said before entering stance. Ranma mirrored her action. Both were ready to fight, and Bambou was ready to get some payback from her first fight.

* * *

Sheesh! I finally finished this chapter! I was almost out of ideas to write this. But, as always, I did it! Anyway, there aren't much comments to do about this chapter. It's mostly filling but necessary for the story to go on.

Shampoo may be a bit OOC according the beginning of the story at the first part of the chapter, but then she goes back. There's a good reason to that, she simply conquered her most supreme wish.

Then, the fight that WILL begin between Ranma and Bambou was just a thing to finish the chapter fast. But I think it will get interesting because of that…

Anyway, Review, people! Just comment, give ideas, or even FLAME:P


	24. Twisting

Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back with a new, fresh form the oven chapter! And as so, the usual. Review replies!

**Kaze**: Really? Thank you. And welcome to this fic!  
**Bloodbager:** I don´t know. Good ideas.  
**L33t N1nja Bor1s**: 1 c4n 5p34I L33t! 533? Anyway, you´ll be somewhat disappointed if you wanted a "Dance of Death". And ´kinda short´? Almost every chapter is 2k word long! One last thing: 574y L337 y0u 7oo.  
**Ss4-link**: Er...What´s not fair? And another thing, what are you smoking?  
**Hiryo**: First of all, lots of ideas, I like that. Now, the replies to them. Rae furious for it? Nah, I only did that so I could take Kodachi out of the story forever. Just like I did with Mousse at the beggining of it. The second...well, I don´t know. I have big plans for Bambou, so no Rae/Bambou pairing. (Evil grin) What´s that about an episode of Shampoo? I don´t understand that. Please deep that. And the fight between Rae and Ranma...Well, maybe just a spar but it will be at the end of the story or around that.

Phew. Now that´s whatI call reviews! So, here´s next chapter. And the title REALLY marks the story. Keep the title in mind, though.

* * *

_Chapter 24: Twisting_

The wind blew making their hair wave peacefully in contrast of what was to come. Their clothes struck their bodies, as the wind suddenly got stronger. Both just stared at each other.

"You think you can beat me?" He smirked at her. She frowned deeply.

"Bambou not think! -"

"I know that you don't think…" He mocked. His grin went bigger and she attacked with a battle cry. Bad idea to attack an over-confident Ranma. Real bad idea.

Just in the middle of the race, she jumped and landed with a furious strike that Ranma blocked with some difficulty at the power the blow was delivered. With the help of a kick, he made her go back several meters before sprinting to her.

Bambou had barely enough time to block the strike aimed to slice her in half. They were going all out now. Both swords remained in contact as their wielders gritted their teeth.

"I can already see that you are losing your touch…" Ranma pointed and raised a brow. She screamed and pushed back making him go airborne. She jumped to meet him in the air, another bad idea. She saw a small flash of his face, a confident smirk as he was flipping in the air.

She was perplexed at that feeling of uneasiness. Even so, she continued the attack with a lunge just to be reflected by a slash. Her sword slipped out of her hand and she left her guard down in surprise.

"An opening!" Ranma shouted and kicked her full-force on her back. She fell and crashed with a sickening 'thud' before hopping once and finally remaining there, unconscious.

"Ranma! Why did you do that!" Shampoo shouted glaring furiously. He felt small suddenly.

"She asked for it!" He exclaimed and then looked at the beaten opponent "But maybe I should held back…" He whispered.

"If you held back, she would never had forgiven you. It's a common Amazon spirit." Cologne pointed appearing by the side of the young Amazon. She tapped a pressure point near the base of her neck and her eyes opened slowly.

"Mh? What happen? Bambou won?" She mumbled but the faces around her showed another thing. Her spirit fell. _I…lost? Damn…Wonder if Shampoo will forgive me for this…_ She thought as she got up slowly. She turned to Ranma and his eyes opened wide.

_Uh oh…Not again!_ He thought and backed away at a slow pace. Maybe to slow. Bambou followed his trace much faster than he was getting away form her.

"What's going on?" Shampoo asked for a brief moment out of consideration.

"Child, you simply forgot everything about the Amazons? I understand that you left, but it is no reason for you to forget our customs!" Cologne was exasperated.

"Ahhh!" A scream in almost agony made the two look at the other pair. Shampoo went berserker as Bambou was kissing a completely blue in fear Ranma. She approached the couple and grabbed Bambou by the collar of her clothes before pulling back. "Thanks!" Ranma exclaimed before jumping over the fence. "AAAHHHH! AGAIN!" They heard him shout and leave running.

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that?" Shampoo shouted when she turned Bambou to see her face.

"Custom. When outsider beat Amazon, Amazon have two choices: beat the outsider and regain honour or-"

"Marry the outsider." Shampoo finished. Her eye twitching almost imperceptibly. Just looking at her made anyone have fear of making her mad at someone in that state. "And why did you have to give him the kiss of marriage?" She hissed. An obvious blue tint crossed Bambou's face.

"Because…because…" She lowered her head and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Shampoo kept going. Her hand still grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"I said that I can't beat him!" Bambou suddenly broke out with a yell. A small tear ran down her face.

"Oh. Sorry." Shampoo said releasing her clothes. "I didn't know…But you DID know that I wa…AM interested in him!" She exclaimed frowning.

"(What do you expect me to do?)" She replied fury-induced. A dim red aura surrounded her.

"(Good question…The other question is, what am _I_ going to do?)" She spat. Both lowered their heads in complete annoyance and confusion.

"(Young ones, take it easy. Just think about everything. Calm down.)" Cologne suggested approaching.

"(Calm Down? _Calm Down?_ How do you expect me to calm down when now I'm supposed to marry a guy I'm not even _interested_!)" Bambou replied even more furious than before. To this, Shampoo's face turned into one of surprise.

_She doesn't like him, but even so…she gave him the kiss of marriage…_ She thought. Her mouth mid-open.

"(Let's go inside for a tea, for now.)" Cologne ordered and suggested. Both younger Amazons complied and the three went in.

* * *

"Again! _AGAIN!_" Ranma shouted as he walked around Nerima. An hour and a half had passed since he left the Nekohanten. He was trying to get out of that.

People all around him suddenly disappeared from around. They didn't want to be around a disturbed powerful martial artist. Or maybe it was the big red aura that surrounded him.

"How the hell I'm supposed to get out of this?" Ranma shouted again to the skies. The streets deserted in a 500 meters radius.

Fifteen minutes later, he was in front of Ucchan's. He entered seething.

"Ran-ch…" She paused when she saw his face. "What's wrong?" She asked worried immediately after. He sat at one of the benches in front of her grill. His hands clutched his head between them. "Ranma, what's wrong?" She repeated.

"I'm in another trouble…" He whispered. Even so, she heard it quite clearly.

"What happened this time?" She pressed. This time, she started whipping a okonomiyaki to cheer him up, at least a bit.

"Bambou…She's nuts…" He replied. Ukyo raised a brow. _What did she do now?_ She thought.

"How nuts?" She smirked. Ranma chuckled.

"Very. This time, we had an argument and we decided to fight over it. A real fight." He explained finally looking at her.

"And how did it go?" Ukyo wondered.

"How do you think it went if I'm telling you that I'm in trouble?" Ranma replied sarcastically. Ukyo frowned.

"You could have said it better!" She looked to a side considering everything. _So, she's an Amazon. And if she's an Amazon and is beaten by an outsider…_ "You have to marry her!" She exclaimed suddenly and he nodded sourly. "Wow. That's some trouble…" She agreed with her eyes wide.

"Really?" Another sarcastic comment. Ukyo glared at him.

"Don't take it on me, Ran-Chan!" She growled, obviously hurt. Thing that Ranma saw clearly.

"I'm sorry. It's just too much stress lately…" He apologized and placed a hand on his temple. She gave in.

"It's ok. I've been too under a lot of stress and tough decisions…" Ukyo explained too. Both sighed in disappointment. Each for their own reasons.

"What's your problems?" Ranma wondered trying to make some talk. He stiffened visibly.

"Work stuff." She replied a bit too hastily. Of course she wasn't going to tell him what her problems were. Not when his seemed much more important. "But what are you going to do?" She asked back handing him the okonomiyaki that was finally done.

"Thanks, Ucchan." He grabbed the food and began nibbling at it slowly. Ukyo just stared.

"My god! You really are worried!" She exclaimed and he lifted a brow. "You aren't eating at the speed you normally eat!" If Ukyo had been a boy he would have hit her. But he had to stay with just looking at her with his lips curled to a side.

"Thank you. I appreciate you, too." Ranma spat sarcastically again.

"Hey! I was just pointing it out! Geez!" She threw her arms to the sky. "Anyway. What do you plan on doing now?" He shook his head but kept biting his food.

"I don't know. I've been in this instance before, but it wasn't me who solved it. It was Shampoo, and she did a hell of a sacrifice!" Ranma replied looking down again.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll be all right, as always." Ukyo said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and finally smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Ucchan. You're a friend." She smiled back.

"Now, you simply HAVE to tell me, how are things with your violet?" Ranma raised a brow to that in confusion.

"Violet…Flower?…Colour?" It dawned and he blushed crimson.

"Go-good." He stuttered and flushed even more.

"Good? How good? Friendly good…or another good?" She curled her lips to a side. Her smirk almost knowingly.

"Er…Another good?" He tried and she raised her brows in surprise.

"Oh! So you told her?" She replied. _Looks like she never loses the hitch of the things she's interested…_ Ranma thought and sighed.

"Yes, Ucchan. I told her. But not under normal circumstances. Yesterday was hectic and very exhausting. And the day before too…I'm-_We're_, with Shampoo, under a lot of pressure now. But at least some of it was taken care of yesterday." He sighed in relief "But now I have to deal with this!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Calm down, Ran-Chan." He sighed. "Good. Now, tell me what happened in this days."

"Ok. You remember when we left the day of the tidal wave?" She nodded. "Good, it all started minutes before I left…" He proceeded to tell her everything but in Shampoo's style. That means, excluding the part of: his self-promise, the kissing in the Kokuryukai base, the almost kiss before being splashed and the bath for obvious security and self-preservation reasons. "And after that, I started running like nuts. I didn't want to face a furious Shampoo, believe me, it's _not_ a good sight. I began thinking after a while and really got angry. Why did she have to give me that _damn_ Kiss of Marriage?" Again he was exasperated.

"I don't know either…But tell me, how was your mother?" She smiled.

"She was very nice. And the food she cooks…" He smiled in delight. "But I think that was the only good thing that happened in this last days. After all these years…I finally could speak to her. And the worst of all is that I'm afraid to do it!"

"What do you mean?" She frowned in confusion.

"If I turn into a girl in front of her, I'm dead. She doesn't know that I can turn into a girl. And I have seen her before, but as girl-form. She knows my girl-form to be a distant cousin of Akane. Now you can understand what problems it can give to me if she finds out this. Mostly that commitment my father signed us to do will be broken." He shuddered.

"What commitment?" Ukyo asked bending her head to a side.

"He was supposed to turn me into a 'man among men'. But _how_ I'm supposed to be a 'man among men' it I turn into a girl? It's all my old man's fault! And now if my mother finds out about this, I'll have to commit sepukku!(Can't remember how it's called)" He shouted angrily and she gasped.

"Sep…ukku?" She gasped. "That's…so extreme! I know your father is an irresponsible bastard, but this is going over the line!" She replied frowning.

"Just tell me something new…How I wish I could only make him pay…" Ranma said motioning his hands in a clear way of how someone strangles another person.

"You'll fix that later. Now you have something more important to do, right?" She smiled in concern of what was to come for him. He just sighed.

"You're right, as many times…The big problem. You have any ideas of how can I get out of this?" Maybe it was his face of complete surrender that made her really consider everything.

"Mh. Why don't you ask that old ghoul?" She proposed and his eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes!" He said standing up. "Thank you!" He exclaimed and rushed out of the door in direction to his home.

* * *

Hey. Like the twist I made? Hehe…Let's see how our Chaos duo's relationship survives this one… I want to see them pass over this.

Anyway, the second part of this chapterwas a bit dumb, but I had to re-enter Ukyo in the last days events. And even so, I think I made some good hints in her attitude…I won't say hints to what because it would ruin everything. So, see you in next chapter!


	25. Trying

All right! Once again, I´m back! And with Rebellious, nonetheless! I, somehow, killed my laziness for a while and decided to continue this. I´m not disappointed that you gave me 4 reviews in a month because I failed you in the updating time. I got blocked and couldn´t continue. Even if I had the idea for the chapter, when I started writing, I blocked and couldn´t go on. Still, with some little aid (Unconditional and unknowing) form my dad, I managed to continue this. 

Enough with filthy excuses for my failure. I´ll reply the reviews you sent. (The least I could do besides update!) 

**L337 N1nj4 B0r15:** Yes. Interesting, but still...Uh, You´ll see at the end of this chapter. 5741 L337! 

**Hiryo:**Wow! That´s what I call a review! Still, it´s a STRANGE idea you have there. It would have been useful when they started school though. Now it´s almost useless. Sorry. 

**Vgdc7:** First of all. Do you know Video Game Director Cuts? That said, thanks for the data in the game. I found in in another fic before, though. Thanks anyway. 

**Tatsu55:** It´s always nice to have a new reader every now and then. And sorry for the late welcome, but please feel free to send ideas, comments or whatever. Now, enjoy! 

Phew. That´s ended. I´ll stop you no more and leave you to read (Finally). 

_

* * *

This is thinking._

(This) is Chinese.

_Chapter 25: Trying_

Ranma crossed the Nerima streets thinking about what he was going to say so he could get off the hook about the other marriage. _Mh…Another marriage? _His eyes grew to this little apocalypse._ Just when did I agree to marry Shampoo?_ He scratched his head and continued walking.

The dusk was beginning to set when he turned the last corner before the Nekohanten. Still no idea of what he was going to do. _Damn it! I have to think of something!_ It was useless. Even crushing his mind with all his willpower was fruitless. He sighed and entered the Nekohanten.

It was in a rush-hour seeing that the whole restaurant was full. "Whoa." He commented and ran to the kitchen. "What do I help in?" He asked Shampoo, who was at full-speed cooking with Cologne at her side.

"Take these to table four." She said pointing a tray with two bowls that was at his side. He nodded and carried it. Looking around when he came back to the kitchen, he found Bambou working with a smile while she ran around the tables serving and taking orders of the people that just came.

_At least she enjoys something other than fighting…_ He thought and went back to the kitchen. Shampoo gave him no mercy as she ordered him to take another order to a different table. He sighed and applied. After all, he agreed to do this some weeks ago. And also it gave him some more time to think about something that he could say after the work was done.

An hour later, there were still customers inside the Nekohanten but they were considerably less. And the incoming flow was also lower. Ranma sighed and went to the kitchen. It was time to fix this, or at least point an hour when Shampoo and he could talk alone. And obviously decide a place where they'd that.

"Um…Shampoo?" He called a bit nervously. It wasn't that he was going to propose, but it was something equally important! He was going to walk out of a wedding! That doesn't go on everyday.

"Yes?" She replied impassibly and turned to him. At seeing him struggle with the words, she raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"It's…uh…It's that I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Now is ok?" He shook his head.

"Not now. Later. And of course, _not_ in here." He leaned closer so he could whisper and she would listen. "We must repair this trouble I'm in. I can't do this alone, that's why I need to talk to you."

"All right. We'll go out later." She exclaimed and smirked at his gaping face. "Had to do a cover." She explained rushing and a second later Bambou entered expecting an order.

"So, you two are going out today?" She asked and left when she saw Shampoo nod. Ranma turned to Shampoo and her knowing side-smirk.

"All right. I give. We'll go after work." He finished and picked a tray with an order to deliver.

* * *

Two hours later, they finally called it a day and they closed the restaurant. Shampoo skipped through the stairs humming happily towards the room she shared with Ranma. Her mind wasn't in taking a bath.

"So. What are we going to do…?" She said to the silent room. Of course, it didn't possess a vocal organ, so it couldn't reply in any way. She sighed and entered the bathroom. _Why did that had to happen? It's like someone's out there wanting for all this to happen and prove us…_ Again she sighed and stripped down.

* * *

Ranma's shocked face made the other teen laugh. It was _really_ strange to see Shampoo skipping. And add the humming and it was something…weird. Somehow, it was familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Ranma should prepare for your date." Bambou pointed raising a finger. His only response was to drop his head and climb the stairs slowly. _Ouch. Even _I'm_ hurt by his attitude…_ she thought when he left the room.

_And I'm not even a bit interested in him. Possibly as a sparing opponent and far friend. But I do not want him to suffer because of me and the rules Shampoo and I are under. And now he's lost his normal spirit. I need to help them…somehow.

* * *

_

At long last, the two left in their "date" half an hour later after Ranma took a bath too and got dressed. He offered an arm as they exited the restaurant. She gladly and smiling took it.

Some blocks later, they looked around not wanting to be surprised in this moment. "So. Do you have any ideas?" She asked placing her head on his shoulder, lovingly. He looked at her for a second before sighing.

"No. That's why I'm asking for your help." He admitted once again. She shook her head and grabbed his head before leaning in and kissing him.

"We'll reach something." She added and he side-smiled. At least that was a change from his downed looks. The pair reached the park where they had arrived from Rae's fortress and they sat down on a bench so they could talk.

"Is there some breach in your laws we could take advantage of?" He asked gazing at the stars and full moon that covered them. It was beautiful out there. The light was dim. And the source of it was fully the stars because the lazy electric public workers hadn't fixed the lights of that park. Not that it was important as it was a small park. But it made it more calmed.

She followed his point of view and her eyes twinkled at the beauty of the show. "Wow…It's…Gorgeous…" She sighed touched. She moved and leaned on Ranma, who, in a reflex move, rounded her shoulders with his arm. Making her smile even more and snuggle even more close. It was a vicious circle after all. "No." She said responding to his question. "But…" She trailed off. It wasn't an option seeing Ranma's attitude against that.

"But, _what_?" He asked turning immediately to her.

The gleam in his eyes made her drop-sweat and doubt about telling him or not. A fight was in her for half a second, but it felt like eternity. The feeling that didn't want to break his spirit even more and help their relationship in the short and long run, and the feeling of actually loving him enough to protect him from the probable only way out of that unwanted marriage.

"Er…" She said as the fight was over. "N-Nothing." She turned around and looked down. She knew that if he pressed, she would give in and tell him that information.

"Shampoo." He warned seriously and grabbed her shoulder. Applying some strength, he tried to make her look at him, but she shrugged his grip off.

"P-please. Don't." she almost begged. "I-I know y-you won't like this…" She said and mentally kicked herself. She had said too much.

"What am I not going to like? Shampoo, please tell me what you know." He asked politely. Seeing that she was not going to relent, he switched tactics. "Please?" He begged.

Shampoo looked even lower but changed her mind about telling about him or not. "A-All right…" She looked at him, directly in the eye. "T-There is one w-way to get out."

"What! Tell me! I must know!" He interrupted grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Y-You are _n-not_ going to like this…" She whispered but nodded to herself. "You have to lose to your suitor. In this case, Bambou." She blurted bluntly and directly. It was for the best. His eyes almost bulged out of its places.

"W-What?" He exclaimed shocked. Now _that_ was a turn of the table. He began considering the options, but neither of them was perfect in any way. On one side, he had a marriage with two amazons, but he had his martial artist honour intact. There would be some bickering and he clearly knew that Shampoo didn't like to share. _Specially_ himself.

But on the other side. He saw himself with Shampoo, alone. But peaceful and more than probably in a lovingly marriage. There was a but, of course. His pride in haven't lost a single fight would be lost forever. It was a tough decision. The thing he wanted the most, his honour, versus the thing he loved the most, Shampoo.

"Oh, great! Just…_great!_" He shouted to the heavens.

"Told you wouldn't like this…" Shampoo reminded and he sighed.

"Yes. You're right. Sorry for bursting at you…" He apologized shaking his head. He would have to decide this in another time. After all, they _had_ left in a date, so it was time for them to actually have it. "Let's forget about that for tonight and have fun. We're in a date, or not?" He said changing his attitude.

She looked at him quizzically for a second and smiled nodding once. "Of course. Let's forget our worries for tonight." She agreed happy to his sudden change.

"Do we leave this place, or we stay here?"

"Let's stay. It's perfect here. Not even a noise except the crickets…Very dim light…" A sudden and scary gleam caught her eyes. It did scare him like hell. A tint of blue covered his forehead.

"W-Why are you looking at me that way…?" He said backing away an inch. Her devishly smirk scared even more the hell out of him. He tried to leave the bench, but he tripped with her foot and fell on the floor. She didn't lose a second and launched on him immediately after.

"Now nothing will save you…" She hissed making them roll and hide between the thick bushes…

* * *

"(Wonder where Ranma took her in their date…)" Bambou said to her elder. A sudden smirk rose to the ancient lady. Bambou raised a brow. "(Do you have any idea?)"

"(Not at all. But possibly they _will_ be discussing how to make a way out of your actions, young lady. I know that you were following our rules perfectly, but you strictly knew that Ranma was Shampoo's.)" Cologne ended her speech by frowning at the blue-haired Amazon. The teen glared back.

"(All right! I know I did wrong, but you don't have to rub it in my face every time you talk!)" She replied furious. She did understand that it was her elder, but that attitude was going to make her go nuts unless it was stopped soon. And craziness in an Amazon wasn't a good thing.

"(I think Shampoo may tell him how to get out.)" Cologne pointed going back to the matter in hand. Or, the matter she _made_ the discussion topic. "(But, knowing that boy, he will fight that with all his might. Unless my great-granddaughter's recent presence may help him in change a bit his one-tracked mind.)" Cologne pointed to her subjugate.

"(What do you mean? And what is the way out?)" Bambou blinked multiple times, clearly confused. Cologne bopped her head with her staff.

"(How dare you forget our laws! You studied them under one of the elders for a full year!)" Cologne exclaimed as an explanation of her hit. "(Now, the way out is losing in a fight against you. And why he won't like it?)" Bambou nodded. She did want to know why. It was best to know her opponent the best she could. "(Because he sees defeat as something alike to what we see it. A great shame. Losing to him, is losing all honour unless he beats the one he lost to in a re-match. And we would know what happens if he beats you again.) Cologne finished her explanation to a very surprised Bambou.

"(So Ranma believes in our customs?)" She asked trying to clear that doubt. Of course he didn't. If not, he would have married Shampoo long ago.

"(No, child. He just sees defeat as if you would lose to an outsider.)" She explained and the teen nodded understanding.

"(I see. I will go to sleep now. I'm tired and we have to get up early for school.)" Bambou informed and bowed slightly before leaving to their room.

_Mh…Now I REALLY want to know what's happening in those two's date…_ Cologne thought and followed the young one's train of thought in going to sleep.

* * *

One thing I did NOT change form my writing style, is leaving cliffies in the best moment possible. I hope that gets your spirits up after the long wait. 

L337, sorry to tell you this. But there will not be a triangle. It WILL keep Shampoo/Ranma to the end. I already have a pairing in my head for Bambou. One that may be...funny. I think I talked too much already, and I won´t mention anymore regarding that topic. 

Anyway, Chapter review! Ranma finally found a way to get out of the marriage Bambou made him enter! But will he let his honor beat him and he´ll have to marry two girls, or will the love he feels for Shampoo be stronger? Now that is the quid of the question, isn´t it? 

Later! 


	26. Decisions, Decisions

Here I am again. I think I owe you one, guys. I did take a lot of time to update this. One way of paying that is only with one way, actually updating. But, well, life wasn't allowing me to focus in this (Even if the chapters are around 2k words…) Still, I could find some time and I did this! Now, REVIEWS! YAY!

**L337 N1nj4 B0r12: **Yes, me and my damn cliffies! But I love them! It what gets a good story going! Specially in last chapter since it was a perfect moment to cut the scene! Anyway, I've read Lovecraft too, but I didn't get obsessed with it. With what I did get obsessed with, though, is with Full-Metal Alchemist. (I started reading it in Friday chapter 1 and finished chapter 60 in Sunday noon…NOW, THAT'S OBSSESSION!)  
**Ss4-Link:** Actually, I specify in the Author's notes in first chapter that it's situated before the Saffron incident. Thanks, and keep tuned because I may update a new chapter soon! (A week or so, BUT NOT FOUR MONTHS LIKE THIS ONE!)  
**Hiryo: **Haha. You are going to see plenty of Ranma's behaviour in this chapter! Specially at the end of it! And cooked…Actually it's something that it's already cooked. Just warming it up only. ANYONE HAS A MICROWAVE?  
**Kaze no Kami:** Looks like we have a new reader between us, folks! Welcome to this story! And I've already said it, BUT I HATE AKANE! Anyway, most of the people reading up this chapter and updating have a grudge against the youngest Tendo. And, as you may have noted, since chapter 9 or around, the Tendos simply vanished from the story. (Juuuuust as I wanted it.) And I may start reading Inu-Yasha one time of these…  
**Sven: **Sure thing! I'm always trying to update as soon as I can, but even for Writer's Block, or either life meanings, I couldn't. I'll try now since some stuff have solved out.

So! That's all of 'em! If you didn't review, You get no reply! That's a sure bet! I ALWAYS reply to my reviewers. Even if it's a "Keep it up!" review. So, see you guys next chapter!

* * *

_This _is thinking.

(This) is Chinese.

_Chapter 26: Decisions, Decisions…_

The pair walked out of the park ten minutes later. Both had bruises on their clothes and walked shaggily. A dim line of blood coursed through Shampoo's arm and it poured from below her shoulder. Ranma wasn't better, he had hole in his forehead, and it would be almost undetectable if you didn't count the blood that also went out from it.

Shampoo sighed in disappointment. It was supposed to be a nice, possibly romantic night, but it hadn't. And she wasn't ok with it. In fact, she was quite pissed with how it went.

"I told you rolling into a plant of roses would be an awful idea…" Ranma pointed and rubbed his forehead, cleaning it from the blood, again. His companion glared at him for a second but relented and sighed again.

"I know…It's just that I got carried away…" She admitted looking to the opposite way of the grinning Ranma.

After she had jumped on him and began rolling, they passed the first normal bush, which only covered them in leaves. The second, though, was a rose bush, and then they were covered in spikes. Still, they didn't move trying to not get stung. As time passed, they grew tired of being in that uncomfortable place and decided to fight their way out. The result, the two perforations they now bore.

"I guess it's ok…Don't worry. At least the evening wasn't a complete loss, thing that would have occurred if some psycho had appeared…" He had Ryoga and Kodachi in his mind when he had said that and he smiled grimly.

She looked at him, and then forced her lips up, forming a short smile. "Thanks."

"Nah." He replied placing his arms on his navel. And smiling.

"Ranma." She called and he looked at her. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled, so she could kiss him. "Thank you." When she let him go, he raised a brow in confusion.

"Er…You're welcome?" He replied slowly and doubting if it was alright to say that. She giggled and the walking back to the Nekohanten resumed. But Ranma kept shooting quizzed looks at her. He still had some stuff to figure about her. But those were the surface points of her persona.

Ranma went out of the bathroom. Both had already got to the Nekohanten a while back and they were getting ready to bed after a swift dinner.

"So, school tomorrow?" He sighed. She nodded reluctantly; her feelings towards the school were among the same lines as Ranma's. "At least it's just some more weeks to go. And exams…If there is any we get into…" Again the two sighed in disappointment. So far, they weren't doing awful in school, but the possibility of them with exams wasn't zero.

"Yeah. Hope we don't have to stand them." Shampoo added and blinked slowly. The tiredness was catching up quickly with her. In addition to this, she yawned. "Let's…sleep." She lay down and yawned again.

"Yes." Ranma agreed and entered bed with her. Not a second later, she placed her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. So it fell on Ranma's shoulder to cover them with the cot. A minute later both were asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shampoo woke up first. She perked one eye open, the other fighting to remain sleeping. Lazily, she sat down on the bed and looked around through narrowed eyes.

"Mh…Normal…" She growled and looked at her bed-companion. She side-smiled. After this, she went back to her position, that is, her head on his chest. Still, her "sleep" was cut down when Ranma yawned, waking up slowly.

"Hey…School…" Ranma pointed. She groaned but didn't move. It was waaaay to much comfortable there than the cold wood-metal seats. And that was nothing new to her. Nor him. "Come on. We have to go." He added but anyone could notice that he was relenting to leave there.

"Ten more minutes…" She begged cuddling closer to him. Ranma smiled at her and silently agreed to ten minutes. It truly was a warm and comfortable place. And he didn't want to get her all moody at this time in the morning.

* * *

"Yeah. This is quite comfy." Shampoo's remark made him go back to reality and analyse why the comment. It wasn't difficult. And it wouldn't if the girl who said wouldn't be leaning on you while you had an arm around her shoulders.

Ranma sighed. Right now, the last thing that would pass by his mind was some sane thought. And since when in his entire life did one of those passed by? The answer? None. Not even one. And it had all began with his decade-long training trip with his father. And just when he needed them the most, they failed him, like before.

"What's in your mind?"

"Nothing…" His reply came out too quickly, even he knew it.

"Ranma…" It was obvious to her that he was lying. He sweat-dropped and again sighed.

"It's…damn it…" His brows furrowed at the salvation in front of him. The weird thing was the form of what it came as. "Wait…" Now his head was bent to a side. "What are those two doing _together_?" Ranma asked now clearly shocked.

Shampoo frowned but looked to the place of his stare and incredibly, found he was right. Ukyo was walking around the school area frowning and talking to…Bambou? Both didn't look quite friendly but still kept civil.

"What's going on?" Now Shampoo's voice carried deep intrigue and awe.

"And you ask me…I know as much as you do…"

An out-burst from Ukyo made the two look in their direction. Ukyo was actually _yelling _Bambou's face. And if that wasn't the top of it, Bambou was standing there stiff as a log and accepting the full force of her shouting.

Even from their position, the sitting couple couldn't hear what she was shouting and that was due to the wind. This time, it betrayed them. Ranma growled in disappointment because now he had to ask Bambou face to face and he wasn't very tactful with it. Maybe he would reserve the honours for Shampoo?

"_We_ will do it." Shampoo pointed when she noticed the look he gave her. Ranma was _so_ easy to read… And his sweat-drop was clearly predicted by the Amazon.

"Er…All right…" He grumbled but finally relented and decided to check on the bickering duo. Even if they looked like they weren't in a bad mood, the shouting kept for a while.

"How…I…Did it!" Luckily for Ranma and Shampoo, the wind seemed to give them the hope in the form of some strafe shouts.

"What…me…do?"

"Nothing!" At this point, the looking pair crossed stares for a second. They still had confusion in their eyes.

"Oh…About…laws?" Shampoo raised a brow.

"You…have…as…"

"I'm…give up…past!...even…crazy…"

"What!...call…Perhaps…But…"

"Man, they do like to argue, don't they?" Ranma commented and Shampoo chuckled.

"Whatever! ...give up…believe…another…"

"What…done…damned…"

"I…change…now!"

"I KNOW! Tell…option…"

At this point, Bamboo seemed to lower her head. Shampoo and Ranma tilted their heads to a side in confusion. Ukyo used that momentum to press on.

"Fight…honour…"

"AND JUST WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT?" Ukyo's outburst took the three active listeners aback. But the main blast of it was taken by Bambou. A small, unappreciable by the next-to-the-tree pair, tear warned to fall from the blue-haired girl.

"Whisper…around…"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T COME OUT ON TOP!"

"What…"

"Better…Right?..." At this point, things calmed down. Ukyo lowered her head and mumbled something. The thing that made the looking duo widen their eyes, was when Ukyo hugged the amazon she was arguing with.

"And who said things didn't change quickly around here?" Ranma pointed out. Shampoo simply snorted but kept staring dumb-funded. Wasn't three days ago that Bambou was shooting daggers at Ukyo? When did the house fly out of the window? And _when_ did those two got so united?

All those questions were circling and buzzing around their naive minds. Still, even if they didn't know how that happened, they surely could see that it was helping the two girls. Neither of the two had been so calmed like this last couple of days. Even during that kiss of marriage thing, they were more calmed than when Ukyo or Bambou had arrived.

"We must talk to that pair at once…This is getting awfully weird." Shampoo pointed out. Ranma was pushed to agree through every point of view.

"Still, wonder how those two got so near in this little time." Shampoo punched him out of the blue, clearly not wanting him to talk any more. "What was that for?" He asked frowning.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She replied, to which he quickly complied. The two now oblivious to their surroundings. Of course, that made the kick directed to the boy connect perfectly.

"Enough love-birds time for a day." Never did Ryoga's voice angered Ranma more. But still, due to his soft-up time with Shampoo, he managed to control his temper incredibly well.

And his reaction was simple. He smilingly passed his arm around Shampoo's waist. "Jealous?" He grinned.

"Nah. Just wanted to interrupt you two with a good entrance. And of course, ask: _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING HER FOR?_" That other outburst made the still hugging girls split up and look around searching for the threat. Seeing it was Ryoga, Ukyo calmed down.

"Let's go inside, and I'll tell you about that boy. It's Ranma's business now." She advised her friend and both marched in arm in arm.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "A lot of things happened since the last time we saw each other…"

"I think I can see that! Still, you promised me that you would explain to me and you disappear!" Ryoga exclaimed pointing at the smiling Ranma.

"Me? Disappear? I think you are mixing the problems here…It is _you_ who vanished with that direction sense of yours." He replied smirking. The adjoining pair chuckled merrily to this, thing to which Ryoga blushed slightly, but kept a serious face. It was strange that he had been thinking about the lost boy just the day before.

"Even if I was the one to be out, you owe me an explanation. Things are getting pretty weird for me now."

"I don't doubt it. How long how you've been out? A month?" The bandana boy nodded. "Mh…It's a lot of time. And yes, I do owe you an update of what happened. Do you have the time now? If you wander off, who knows when you'll be back!" He laughed good-heartedly but Ryoga scowled. One thing did made the lost boy think. And that was, since when did Ranma treated Ryoga like a good friend? He could be civil with the cursed boy, but only for a short amount of time, or that was what he thought and believed…

"I-I guess we can talk now…" Ryoga replied scratching the back of his head. Ranma nodded.

"And I can skip a class or the rest of the day for all I care. Let's go sit below the tree and…" He looked at Shampoo, considering whether to let her tell her part or make her go to classes, so at least he had someone there to cover him…

"Oh, no, Ranma Saotome. I _will_ stay here, don't you even think of sending me up there." She replied and he again laughed happily. Indeed he was open like a book to her.

A minute later, the trio were sitting in the selected place. Ranma and Shampoo had an arm around each other's waists and Ryoga was more confused than ever.

"It seems strange to you that I show public affection to her, ne?" Ranma asked with that knowing smile, which made Ryoga smile sheepishly and duck his head a few inches.

"Um…Yes…I guess it's part of the story?" Both nodded. They crossed a look before sighing and taking a deep breath.

"I guess it all starts a night in which Akane made me try out something she cooked…"

* * *

Like it? Say what you hated! It doesn't count if you didn't like the whole chapter, though! Anyway, REVIEW! AND GIVE IDEAS! ANYTHINGGGG! 


End file.
